


续点

by Sonny_55555



Series: 续点 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_55555/pseuds/Sonny_55555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三曲翼大楼倒塌后<br/>Steve在某个被毁的九头蛇基地找到了Bucky……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【盾冬盾】旧文，队二设定  
> SY难上，肉段儿吃不了，于是在AO3补档

 

“所以，你到现在依然没有找到太多关于冬兵的线索？”  
“没有，最近的消息就是他似乎曾经在史密森尼博物馆出现过。”  
“似乎？就没有其他的摄像头拍到他？”

Steve Rogers一边调转方向驶入高速公路，一边答道：  
“事实上并不是从监控录像里找到的，博物馆的管理员曾经看到他站在‘Barnes中士’的展览牌子前，老人家说他的眼睛和中士像极了，手一直插在兜里。”  
“只说了眼睛？”  
“他留了胡子，带着帽子。”  
“这线索可有点模糊啊。”

Steve盯着前方的路：“但是这已经算是自那之后最能称得上是线索的消息了。”  
Sam Wilson耸耸肩，扭头朝向后座：“嘿Natasha，你这次怎么也来了？不去照顾你的掩盖身份了吗？”  
“私人恩怨。”Natasha勾勾嘴唇，咔一声推上弹匣。  
Sam扭过身子，重新把注意力集中到Steve身上：“希望这次不要再扑空了，之前的两个都被人整锅端了。”  
“九头蛇在这边的势力遭受重创，但也不至于如此狼狈。两个地下实验基地都被清洗了。”  
“你说……会不会是你那老朋友干的？他听了你的话，去了博物馆——如果博物馆那个真的是他的话——可能在那之后恢复了一些记忆，开始追杀利用他的人……”  
汽车平稳的行驶在高速公路上，公路另一侧逆向行驶的车灯晃过，照得Steve脸上一明一暗，他抿紧嘴唇：“希望如此。”

汽车驶向一幢灰色的大楼，时至深夜，楼里灯光全灭，楼前空地的公司标牌也灭了灯，黑乎乎一片。Natasha见状松开安全带，直起腰摸到座位底下又拿出一个腕环带上。Sam凝目而视，隐约分辨出”Pact-a-”几个字母：“这什么……生物技术公司……九头蛇还真到处都是窝啊。”Steve点点头，把车滑进阴影里，简略地说：“各位，这次依旧只是先行潜入。”然后他又朝路边看看，补充道，“这次很有可能又被人捷足先登了，大家小心。”  
Sam点点头：虽然是晚上，不过连大厅保安的灯都灭了，确实不太正常。

灯都坏了却没人修——要么这是栋废楼，要么它就是在今天晚上被突入的。  
甚至有可能，入侵者还在里面。

三人来到楼前，大门处的电子锁已经被人捏碎，连接警报系统的电线也被拉出来扯断了。进门是三层高的大厅，楼外公路边的灯光透过玻璃墙在大理石地砖上投出朦胧的光斑，映得厅内的石柱惨白惨白，厅两侧的紧急出口指示牌发出幽幽的绿光。  
整个大厅空旷、昏暗、安静。

厅左侧是日间保安的执勤岗，半人高的办公桌，桌旁的地面上凌乱的散落着公文纸。  
一只手压在纸上，一动不动。

Steve走过去，看见一个保安倒在桌后的地上，双眼紧闭，面色紫涨，通讯器还没来得及拿下来，就像是猝死了一样。  
Steve把手指压在保安的颈动脉上。  
还活着，就是晕过去了。

Natasha走过来，小声说：“厅里的摄像头全都断电了，电梯也停了，”她又看看桌上黑屏的电脑，”应该是从主控室那里断掉的。”  
Steve点点头，简略道：“走吧。”

地下一层主监控室的样子就没有大厅里那么干净整洁了。灯已经灭了，手电扫过之处，公文纸、配枪、被踩碎的通讯器和电话听筒碎片散落了一地，监控台被撞得歪歪斜斜，四个身穿保安制服的人毫无知觉的软在地上。墙上的配电箱被人拽下来粗暴的扔在一边，Natasha走过去仔细看了看，意料之中地说：“粗鲁但干净，这层以上的警报全部被掐掉了。”  
Sam挨个检查了一下倒在地上的人，嘟囔道：“居然都活着。”他又仔细看了看其中一个家伙，窒息中他的口水流下来了还没干，同情道，“不过下手真是狠啊。”  
Steve也看了看这个倒霉鬼：“走吧，这些人晕过去还没多长时间。”  
闯到楼里的人——不管是谁，很可能还没走。

那个捷足先登的闯入者根本没打算隐藏自己的行踪：秘密楼梯的机关还大开着。  
“这倒是方便。”Sam嘟囔道。  
三个人一路朝下行进，Steve领头，胳膊上挂着他的盾牌，Natasha和Sam跟在他后面，反握着电筒的手托在持枪的手腕下面，两人一边走一边用电筒时不时向后扫扫。  
一路上黑暗、冰冷，静的过分，然后——

“哦。”

两个黑衣特工倒在保密门前，相较之前那五个没见血的家伙，这忽然跳出来的一幕稍微显得有点对比强烈：门上沾上了血，一个人的喉咙被豁开，手臂不自然的扭曲 着，眼睛睁得滚圆，手枪被踢得远远的；另一个的联络耳塞被扯出来，左胸和颈侧各中了一刀，他心脏附近的那一刀刺穿动脉，血喷出去老远，不仅如此，杀了他的人还划开了他的衣服，刀尖在皮肤上留下了暗红的划伤。  
Sam靠过去在死人身上检查了一下：“ID被拿走了，没有其他身份证明。”然后把手电筒照在这个倒霉鬼身上，“喏。”

光亮下是一个变形沾血的九头蛇纹身。

Steve点点头走到另一个死人身边，大略探了探，从他胸前内袋里抽出一张磁卡，在门旁边的卡槽上划了一下，指示灯滴的一下变绿，保密门发出几声轻响。  
Natasha轻轻哼了一声，小声说：“我觉得现在就算把门炸开也未必会惊动里面的人。”  
Steve沉声道：“最好不要如此，走吧。”

门内的房间是独立供电，灯大亮着，这是一个不小的方形空间，三面都通着走廊，走廊两边还有房间。屋子里像是台风过境一般惨不忍睹。保险门在他们身后轻轻阖上，自动锁紧。  
就在那一瞬间惨叫炸开，淹没了关门声。

Steve迅速转身奔向侧面走廊直取声源，Natasha和Sam紧随着他，一路越过翻倒的保险柜，鞋子偶尔踩过血泊发出啪哒的声响。Steve跑得太急，几乎是撞在那扇门侧才停下来。

房间里站着一个黑衣男人。

“Natasha！别——！！”

Natasha 一见到那个人，脚步未停就手腕一抖扔出一个小金属环，圆环吸在男人的左臂上发出蓝色的电光，他的整条胳膊猝然脱力垂落，手中的枪掉到地上。这个人被电了连哼都不哼一声，他用右手抠下那个小玩意儿随手一扔，那东西掉到一堆破烂的电脑上发出电击的噪音然后嘭的一声炸开。  
这一切发生得太快，Steve来不及阻止。那人在爆炸声中转过身，他带着黑色面罩，棕黑的头发垂在两侧，额头露出的一小块皮肤在日光灯下显得惨白。他眉头紧皱，蓝眼睛玻璃珠子一样转过来盯着红发女特工，像看着一个死物。人造左臂上的纹路像腮一样张合，发出金属的摩擦声。

“Bucky！”

Steve一错身挡在Natasha身前。那人转过目光看着他：  
“Steve Grant Rogers，” 他的声音透过面罩显得冷淡而平静，“美国队长。我认得你。”  
紧接着他掏出黑色护目镜带上：“我不是Bucky，别跟着我。”

晚上戴护目镜？Steve马上察觉到不对劲，随后就听到有什么东西啪嗒落地一路滚近，他下意识举起盾牌护住前方，那东西随着耀眼的白光爆开，屋子里立时充满了刺鼻的气味。紧接着又是轰的一声，Steve眯起流泪的眼睛，竭力看到冬兵把房间侧壁轰开，身形一闪跃出洞口。他刚想追上去就被拉住，Natasha塞给他一个小东西：她不知道什么时候已经戴上了防毒面具，而Sam在她后面涕泪交流地努力把脸塞到显小的面具里。

“我刚刚在他左臂上装了追踪器。”她的声音模糊不清。  
“你和Sam再搜查一下这里我去追人！”Steve急匆匆道。就算是四倍于常人的身体强度和恢复力，刺激性气体还是烧得他的黏膜生痛，眼睛不停地流泪，再待下去就真的要看不到东西了。他来不及理会Natasha比出的手势，屏息拎着盾牌冲出浓雾团。

奔跑带过的气流刺激着他本来就灼痛的眼睛，烧灼感随着呼吸一路向下，深及肺部。Steve拼命抑制住咳嗽的冲动，刚才的刺激性气体让他的眼前有点模糊，他专注于定位仪上的两个光点。Bucky的速度很快，Steve在呼吸道灼伤的情况下只能保证距离不被拉开。他跟着那个光点，在快到一层的时候听到了外面的刹车声。

Steve停下脚步皱起眉头：在这个时候？是九头蛇吗？他眯起眼睛打量，然后打开通讯器：“Natasha，Sam，地面有九头蛇的保安队，10到15人，轻武器，1分钟以内到地下。”  
通讯器里传来Natasha干脆的声音：“知道了，你忙你的吧。”

但是现在Steve明显没法脱身去忙“他自己的事”。  
九头蛇的车队跟他们选了同一个停车地点。

Steve 皱紧眉头又看看手上的定位仪，一个光点快速远离，两个定位点间的距离已经超出一英里了。他低咒一声退回暗处，从侧门快速潜出，伏在大楼的阴影里。门口九头蛇的人已经进去一半，Steve瞅准时机飞窜而出，甩出盾牌砸到一个家伙后脑上，撞出一声闷响，这倒霉鬼哼都没哼一声就地软倒。Steve紧奔两步，跨过他的身体捞起盾拉开车门，进去一脚把另一个九头蛇特工踹出车外。车外其他人察觉惊变纷纷开枪，但车是防弹的，子弹只在玻璃上打出浅浅网状纹路。

Steve急打方向盘，向着与定位仪指示相反的方向疾驰而去。


	2. Chapter 2

三辆车在深夜空旷的公路上飞驰。  
Steve又看了一眼追踪仪上的两个光点，皱紧眉头。

速战速决。

他瞥了一眼后视镜，猛踩刹车，轮胎爆出尖厉哀鸣，悍然顶上后面紧随的黑色SUV。巨响间车尾变形，座前的安全气囊弹了出来，巨大的冲击力把防弹玻璃都震出了裂纹，轮胎磨在路面上发出刺耳的声响。高速冲撞之下Steve眼前发黑，从颈椎开始电流一样的刺痛劈开脊椎，胸肋也在一阵麻木之后产生剧痛。  
即使是强化过的身体也花了好几秒才缓过劲来。  
清醒过来的时候两辆车的车身还连在一起滑行，车侧擦到护栏发出令人耳胀牙酸的尖刺噪音，火花飞溅。而就在前面两车车速骤减的一瞬间，后面的另一辆为了避免追尾从第一辆斜后方急冲出来，来不及刹车就从相撞的两车旁边相错而过。

当第三辆车发出刹车尖鸣的时候，Steve咬牙一把撕开气囊，蹬开车门飞出圆盾，盾旋转着切开车前盖搅进发动机，火星点燃汽油，在有限的空间里剧烈爆炸，把两辆车掀开几个跟头。他随着爆炸的气浪后撤十几米，伸手接住盾牌，透过浓烟和热浪看到第三辆车里的黑衣特工端着枪钻出来，朝这边疯狂扫射。  
Steve压低身体立起圆盾向前猛冲几步挡过子弹，然后趁着对方换弹夹的空当再次飞出盾牌，那人惨叫一声倒在地上。Steve脚步不停的奔向第三辆车，伸手接住反弹回来的盾。第三辆车的司机还坐在驾驶座上，这中年男人哆哆嗦嗦的摸出一把枪想指着他。  
Steve简单的比了一个”出来”的手势。  
中年男人继续用枪指着他，手倒是渐渐不抖了。  
Steve见状松手把盾牌放到一边，接着一手捏住他的枪，一个手刀快速砍在他的颈后，然后拖出车外让他坐到路边。他从身上抽出一个小玩意儿在车上略扫了扫，打开车前盖扯下定位发射器，随后收起盾牌，断掉车载通讯器后开车掉头离开。

行驶途中他几次摸出Natasha给的定位仪，发现代表Bucky的小光点不再移动了。他皱起眉头，心中祈祷别是Bucky发现了Natasha的小伎俩，挖出发射器丢掉了。  
纯黑的SUV再次提速，飞一般穿过茫茫夜色。

Steve在离光点大约几百米的地方停下车。  
他企望Bucky没有发现发射器，希望Bucky停下来是因为他回到了暂居点。他不想惊动他。他向着光点所在的方向跑去，发现面前是一栋废旧的楼。  
他隐藏在黑影中，又低头看看定位仪：两个光点差不多重合了。

一楼空荡荡的，Steve顺着楼梯往上走，楼上稍稍透过一点光，就在他快要到二楼的时候——  
“你直接上来。”

Bucky的声音。  
Steve闻声迈过几阶台阶站上二楼的地板。

整个二楼是个打通的完整空间，水泥墙面水泥地，房顶的各种管道就暴露在外面。地上堆着几个黑色箱子，应该是弹药，旁边放着一张很薄的床垫子。弹药箱上放着一个灯泡，电线远远的连到屋子另一头，它昏黄昏黄的，是这间屋子里唯一的光源。  
这是一个完全不加装饰的，没有生气的房间。没人能想到有人住在里面。  
而Bucky就坐在床垫子上遥遥看着他，他已经摘下了护目镜和面罩，露出了和记忆中一模一样的脸。  
他看起来和身边的那堆杀器一样冷硬。

Steve向前走了几步。  
Bucky的眼睛稍稍眯了起来，不过依然坐着没动。

Steve退回去把盾牌立在墙边，然后尝试性的又往前走，最后在距离Bucky五米左右的距离停了下来。  
Bucky一直盯着他，不过没有做出任何动作。

“你认识我，Bucky。”  
“我认识你，但你已经不是我的目标了。”

Steve有点拿不准Bucky的意识恢复到什么程度，不过他扫荡九头蛇的窝点这件事说明他手上的信息——可能包括冬兵的来历——已经足够他反叛组织了。  
“你查了资料，然后选择反叛九头蛇。”  
Bucky皱起眉头，显得有点不耐烦：“我看了所有能找到的资料——包括你的。”  
所有能找到的资料——这么说他已经知道James Barnes和steve Rogers的过去，但是他——他自己对这些信息背后的意义究竟真正明白了多少？

Steve决定拿自己赌一赌。

“Alexander Pierce——你的前老板，在死之前应该并没有撤回对我的追杀指令，为什么不完成它？”  
“他已经不再是我的老板，我不再是任何人的兵器。”  
“你想对九头蛇复仇？”

Bucky微微抬起头看着他。

“可是你的状态并不好，你的左臂已经破损，虽然你……”Steve说话间借着昏暗的灯光好好地观察他，“其他地方从外面看并没有什么伤口。”  
Bucky依然不说话。  
Steve只好继续说下去：“地下保险门前的两个安保，其中一个你用了两刀才解决。我猜这并不是冬兵平时的水准。”

Bucky冷冷地看着他，嘴角微微下压。

Steve在心里叹了口气：为了了解Bucky的状态，他曾经详细地问过Natasha。从那些信息中他发现Bucky作为冬兵有极强的自尊——Natasha在桥上遭遇战时曾打下了他的护目镜，还两次用小伎俩从他面前逃脱，他就被激怒得追着她不放。  
面前的Bucky明显还留有这种自尊。一种可能是他恢复得并不多，没有完全意识到冬兵是怎样可怕可悲，依然以冬兵的强悍冷血自恃，他恐怕只知道九头蛇用他作兵器，并不完全清楚自己变成这样的原因；而另一种可能是，他已经知道冬兵的来历，但是对于James Barnes的过去，他与现在的冬兵太过不同，所以他看到了资料也完全没有接受。  
因为他一个人已经回不到过去的James Barnes，他只能选择做冬兵：那带来杀戮与恐惧的杀手。

也对，Steve暗暗想，博物馆里的资料又能说出多少呢？——“James Barnes, Steve的挚友，他们的友情从幼年一直持续到Barnes中士牺牲”？  
就算加了“忠诚勇敢”等用词，旁人的语言也无法描述Bucky究竟是怎样的一个人，就算用了“形影不离”这种词汇，看板上故事也无法说清他们曾经的感情。

Steve继续道：“九头蛇——砍下一个脑袋能再长出两颗头——你现在这样坚持不了多久的。”  
Bucky冷淡道：“能坚持多久就是多久。”

Steve看着这样的Bucky，忽然感到有点难过。他在桥上看到冬兵落下面罩时是感到震惊；他在决战前想起过去时是感到迷惘；他在天空母舰上，看着Bucky落不下来的拳头，感到的是完全的平静。  
但是他现在觉得难过。

Steve替Bucky感到难过。

他意识到Bucky正处于第二种假设中的状态：Bucky知道冬兵的来历，知道Barnes中士的过去，但是他也发现自己已经和过去的Bucky离得太远，他一个人无法靠这点信息找回过去的Bucky。  
他的世界几乎是空白的，没法想太多，所以他选择自己再找一个目标，向曾经剥夺过他一切的人复仇，继续用他所熟悉的、九头蛇的方式消耗自己。

他已经脱离了别人对他的掌控，但是转头又把自己当成兵器。  
这种方式无异于自杀。

如果他在这世上是孤身一人，如果Steve不知道他还活着，那他的确会照着自己最终选择的路走到最后，因为没人阻拦他、没人保护他。

对于冬兵，他在70年的时光里都没有自己的意志，如果最后能够按照自己选择的方式死去，未尝不是个好结局。  
但是对于Bucky，这个结局则不算好，远远不算。  
Steve深知Bucky应该得到最好的结局。

Steve在一片静默中开口，声音低沉：“你不是任何人的兵器，但也别把自己当兵器。”

Bucky依然没有什么多余的表情，只是把目光上移盯住了他的眼睛。

“你不是兵器，如果你愿意，可以选择做战士；但如果要做战士，首先要学会人的生活方式，你的状况并不好，如果你愿意，我会帮你。”  
“让我来帮帮你，好吗？”  
Bucky抿紧嘴唇：“你打算怎么样？”  
“我认识可靠的医生和机械专家，如果你愿意，他们可以帮你修理左臂，调理身体。我同样也在铲除九头蛇，如果你的身体和精神状况允许，也许我们能够一起行动。”  
“精神状况？”Bucky重复了一遍，不过并没有反驳或者发怒。  
他又安静地考虑了一会，站起身来，从床垫旁边的箱子里拿出一支COP 357 Derringer，一支军用Smith&Wesson，又挑了几把黑刃小刀，然后他停了一下，打开另一个箱子——居然是冷藏柜，拿出几个小纸盒 子。最后用脚尖踢断灯泡的电源，朝Steve走过来。

屋里一下子黑起来，只有外面的微光透进窗口。  
走到Steve面前的时候，他难得地犹疑了一下才开口：  
“无论我之前是不是他，我都不可能再是那个Bucky了。他跟我……太不一样。”  
“没关系，不用担心。”Steve在一片黑暗中露出温柔的笑容，“我知道就好。”

Steve联系了Natasha和Sam，通讯器中Natasha没有多说，只说让他等一会，Steve猜想她手里还有另一份追踪程式。  
通话的时候Bucky又回去坐着，他安静地转头看着窗外，尽管外面并没有什么好看。

房间死一般安静。Steve靠在墙边看着这样的Bucky，血清让他在黑暗中也能看清楚东西。他能看出Bucky稍微放松下来：他坐在垫子上眼神放空，整个人显得苍白又有点疲劳。他看着这样的他，无端想起了70年前的布鲁克林——木地板上放着软软的沙发垫子，风轻轻吹起米黄色的窗帘，夕阳暖暖的照进屋内，空气里是蔬菜汤和面包的香气。  
这些细节他记得如此清楚。在战时夜晚湿冷的薄被里、在来到现代世界的这几年……无数次无数次，这景象他只要闭上眼就能清楚地看到；而如果他梦得更深，他就能见到那个歪戴着军帽的Bucky，听到他笑嘻嘻的、带着点戏谑的声音：嗨Steve，不来跳个舞吗？  
那么明朗、活泼、生动。  
而现在，房间里黑暗冷硬，Bucky坐在那沉默无语，他破败的金属手臂反射着窗外的微光。

Steve微微低下头，眼睛紧闭，深深地吐出一口气。  
那些终究只是回忆而已，它们早就过去了。

从此刻起，无论未来如何，我将接受所有的一切；  
只要Bucky能够按照他想要的方式真正地活着。

通讯器里传来Sam让他下楼的声音。

Steve睁开眼睛，透过黑暗看到Bucky穿着冬兵的作战服正向他走来。


	3. Chapter 3

楼下停着那辆他们来时开的家用雪佛兰，Steve看见车松了口气：相比九头蛇的黑色防弹SUV和军用吉普，这辆车看起来简直像Banner博士的小绵羊摩托一样温和无害。他能感到Bucky现在是信任他的，虽然他还没完全搞清楚这信任的来由，也还没摸透这信任的程度。不过现在他最不需要的就是让 Bucky感到威胁然后再次警觉起来。  
Natasha摇下车窗，看到他们一起下楼只是挑了挑眉毛。Sam在副驾驶位上探过头来也看到了沉默的Bucky，黑人兄弟脸上说不上是什么表情：  
“噢。”他小声说。

Steve稍微错开一点，向Bucky示意道：“Natasha，Sam。他们是我的同事兼战友。”  
Bucky听完点了点头，然后盯着Natasha忽然开口：“你在我的胳膊上放了东西。”  
Natasha看了看Bucky的表情，只简短道：“没有恶意。”Steve在旁边看着，觉得她好像在判断Bucky的说话内容：他所说的“东西”指的是高频静电螺栓还是追踪器？  
Bucky见她没有其他反应，继续道：“追踪器。”  
Steve可以肯定Natasha在听到之后卡了一下，不过她开口说话的时候依旧面色不变：“你愿意的话随时可以摘下来。”  
Bucky点了点头，Steve拉开车门。

启程的时候车里一阵沉默，Bucky坐在Sam后面。Steve在斜后方看着，觉得Sam紧绷得脖子都有点僵硬了。又过了一会，车里还是可怕的死静，Steve只好开口说话试图缓和气氛：“你们今晚在那边怎么样？”  
“这五周以来的大收获，整理过后再说。”Natasha依然简洁，然后她问，“带着他，你准备到哪里去？”  
“今晚先到我那里落脚。”Steve见Natasha不回答，看了一眼Bucky补充道，“不会有问题的。”

Bucky看着车外一动不动，仿佛谈话内容与他无关。

鉴于美国队长对外依旧是失踪状态，公寓还被人射穿了，为了方便他在纽约附近的汽车旅馆租了个位置。租房子的时候Natasha不知怎么跑过来了，于是过程自然少不了呵呵假笑和：“啊这是我哥哥他的房子最近着火了所以搬出来暂住真对不起他最近鼻子刚做了整容手术所以戴面罩不愿意见人唉他最喜欢美国队长了所以老跑去整容。”  
“别这么看我，借口当然要找最有用的。你长得这么‘美国队长’，戴口罩都眼熟，不编点夸张的怎么管用。”Natasha说。  
“我觉得太夸张的才不管用。”Steve简直要叹气。  
“相信我，这在这个时代算不上太夸张。”  
Natasha说对了。尽管旅馆老板看他的眼神有点奇怪，不过托她的福，就算他平日里不怎么喜欢扯谎和应付搭讪也顺利过关——他有时没带口罩到前台时，老板都不怎么跟他说多余的话。

汽车停在旅馆的平房前，Steve正要下车，发现Bucky依旧坐着。  
“Bucky？”然后他想起来了，“啊对了，追踪器。”  
Natasha耸耸肩，拉开车门走到房门边的壁灯处。Bucky跟过去，伸出左臂。  
“嗯……”她手指划过金属手臂，收紧嘴唇眯起眼睛，然后掏出一只小手电照了又照。

Steve也凑过去，Bucky的左臂状态非常不好，看起来远不如当初干净光亮，虽然简单的缠了圈绷带固定，不过还是可以看出绷带下面肩膀红星所在 的地方被撬开一大块，其他部位的环状钢片上也有了磨痕，虽然没有多到惨不忍睹的地步，不过考虑到这只胳膊的强度可以挡住一般子弹，可以想见它遭受过怎样粗暴的使用。除此之外，还有Natasha的高频静电螺栓在小臂上留下的焦黑灼痕。  
“啧。”她皱紧眉头，然后忽然转头问Steve，“你什么时候去找Tony？”  
“明天。”  
Natasha把手电关掉，直视着Bucky说：“比我想得复杂一些，它太小，滑到里面去了。明天让Steve带你去Tony那里吧。如果让我在这里硬取，工具不够，还可能把你的手臂弄坏。”

Steve察觉到Natasha说这话的时候身体不易发觉地微微后倾，腿部绷紧——黑寡妇在冬兵那里吃得亏太多了，身上两道枪伤都是托他的福。  
不过Bucky只是皱着眉头打量了她一眼，并没有做出什么别的动作。  
Natasha呼出一口气，看上去决定还是表现出点诚意，别惹太多麻烦：“如果你觉得不爽，我可以把它对应的定位仪毁掉。”  
“不用了，”Bucky冷淡地说，“它对应的应该不止一个定位仪。” 所以就算毁掉一个也没什么用。

Natasha点点头向车的方向走去。Steve打开房间门让Bucky先进去，然后走到车旁向两人告别。

“真的没问题？”Sam看了一眼屋里小声说。  
“不会有事的。”Steve拍拍他的肩膀，然后转头说，“今天多谢你，Natasha。”  
Natasha摆摆手：“回见，有事联络。”

进屋之后Steve发现Bucky已经自己找了把椅子坐下了。  
“要吃点东西吗？”Steve一边说一边放下盾牌，走到小冰箱前面翻找，一样一样拿出来，“有牛奶、橙汁……也许还可以做点三明治。”  
Bucky指了指牛奶。  
Steve拿出一个纸杯倒满，一边说：“你平时吃什么？”  
“营养剂。”  
Steve想起他带来的那几个纸盒子，装奶的纸杯在他手里凉丝丝的，他转身把纸杯放到微波炉里加热。  
少年时体弱多病的经历让他知道，长时间不吃正常食物，骤然吃凉东西会很不舒服，不过他记得Bucky从前讨厌热牛奶的气味，所以微温就好了。  
“你试着喝一点，感觉不舒服的话就不要勉强了。”

Bucky接过纸杯，喝了一小口，又喝了一大口，然后就停下了。Steve转身去厕所洗了两条毛巾，出来时看到纸杯放在桌上，Bucky大概只喝了那两口。  
Steve见状暗暗决定早点找Banner博士给他看看，他一边用湿毛巾擦脸一边开口道：“晚上要有一个人打地铺了，你睡床上吧？”  
Bucky看了一眼床，用手按了按：“太软。”停顿了一下又说，“我不用睡。”

Steve把毛巾递给Bucky，示意他擦脸。他想起Natasha给的资料，Bucky解除冷冻出来执行任务的时间通常都不长，以小时计，一般都是运到地点附近的安全屋，干完活就又被冰封了：他在九头蛇确实不用那种通常意义上的睡眠。Steve想了想，扔下毛巾把床垫子搬下来放到地上，再用手按了按，觉得可能有点太硬了，又从衣柜里翻出一条毯子铺上。  
不用睡觉？Steve铺的时候忽然想，那么那栋楼里的薄床垫是干什么用的？  
他甩开这个小疑问，一边整理一边说：“这只是个普通的汽车旅馆，Bucky，你现在没有任务，外面也没有人要杀你，你是人，肯定需要休息的，睡一会吧，醒了之后明天……呃是今天还要找人修你的手臂呢。”  
Bucky闷声不吭，把毛巾和Steve的扔在一块，走过来坐到木板床上。  
Steve露出一点笑容，他脱掉夹克也准备关灯小睡一会——出去一夜，现在已经快天亮了。

手伸进兜里的时候，他摸到了Natasha的那个小定位仪。

Steve把他掏出来，放到Bucky手边。Bucky低头看着它：它的屏幕还亮着，两个指示光点已经重合在一起，形成一种混杂的颜色，在屏幕中央一起一脉一脉地跳动。  
“Bucky。”Steve尝试性的把手放在他的肩膀上，他盯住Steve的眼睛，不过没有挣脱，“虽然追踪器今天拿不出来，不过这个东西给你。”然后他又补充道，“Natasha手上可能还有别的追踪程序，但是我手里就这一个。”  
“你不怕我走了？”  
“我希望你留下，你走了我确实会很伤脑筋，更会很担心。”Steve笑了笑，注视着他的眼睛，“你自愿跟我到这里，肯定有你的理由。等你想走的时候，我也不能强留你。”  
“你在找我，又说不强留我，为什么？”  
“Bucky，我只是希望你能过得好。”Steve把手收回来，坐到床沿上，“留你在身边，固然能让我自己安心。不过我想那样你可能会很不舒服。” 他转头看着他，“所以我把这个给你，今天晚些时候再找人把你胳膊上的追踪器取出来。如果你哪天觉得没有理由再留下，我不会拦你。  
“我只希望在那一天到来之前，你能找回一点自己，即使一个人的时候也能过得好好的。”

Bucky不说话，只是看着Steve的眼睛。

“当然如果你肯告诉我你为什么跟我走就更好了——说不定我能利用这点让你留得更久一些。”Steve开玩笑。  
Bucky看着他，只说道：“好。”然后把那个定位仪收了起来。  
Steve笑了笑：“晚安，Bucky。”  
Bucky直挺挺地躺在床板上，看了他一眼，闭上眼睛。

Steve关上灯和衣躺在床垫上。他到此时才发觉自己这一晚上折腾得浑身难受：他的脖颈和脊椎因为撞车而感到不适，动一动都会咔咔响，眼睛和呼吸道又痒又痛。但是当他转过头，看到旁边床上躺着的那个黑乎乎的影子，他预感这将会是最近一个多月以来自己睡得最舒心的一次。


	4. Chapter 4

他浮在一片空白里，几乎和周围融为一体，什么都抓不住。好像过了很长很长时间，他感觉自己坐到了一个硬邦邦的地方，睁开眼，面前坐着一个男人，金色头发，蓝色眼睛。  
有点熟悉，又感觉有些不同。  
但是说不出有什么不同。

他低头看看，自己的两只手看起来不太一样，他动动手指，又动动身体，但是动不了，有东西把他牢牢钳制住了。他向四周看看：他们的手看起来都长得一样，他们没有被绑着，自由地走来走去。  
不一样……？

“你将会是我们最完美、最强大的武器。”男人露出一个笑容，他看上去很高兴。

“武器。”所以只有我不一样。  
“对，记住，你用不着做人，做好任务就行。”男人转向另一个人：“还要注意什么？”

他竭力想听清他们说的话，但是所有的声音都变成了隆隆的、模糊的回声，随后男人转过身来，“……好吧，是我自己提出来的，也不能要求太多。”旁边的人又说了什么，依然听不清，然后男人点点头，转回来又慢又清楚地对他道，“那先这样吧。来，仔细听我说：是我们成就了你。你本身，和你接下来将要做的所有事情，都是为了全人类福祉，是正确的事情；如果你在任务中遇到阻碍，直接除掉就好。”

他听到这句话，头部不知怎么就忽然剧痛起来，旁边其他人的说话声又开始了，他痛得什么都听不清，同时觉得心里涌出一股愤怒，这种愤怒叫嚣着要把什么东西毁灭。

他的心脏剧烈的跳动，不知道是因为突然的疼痛，还是因为莫名的愤怒。

这不对劲。他痛得想蜷缩起身体，但是他被整个儿捆在那，动不了。他觉得再这么下去他就要失控了，于是他在生理上的一片混乱中死命抓住了那句唯一看起来有道理的话，他竭力思索，最后终于稍微平静下来：  
“我将要做正确的事情。”  
他把这句话慢慢重复出来，男人看到他的回应，哈哈大笑起来，一边笑一边说：  
“做得好。”

笑声一直回荡，然后他发现自己正举枪对着一个女人。Pistolet Makarova，3发余弹，1.7磅。那女人年纪不小了，灰色头发，褐色眼睛。她的眼睛睁得大大的，大到快和她的脸不成比例，她流着泪、发着抖。身后是一个流着血的男人——他的任务，他需要铲除的目标。

“让开。”他听见自己说。  
女人摇摇头，发出呜咽。她抖得更厉害，面色灰败有如死人，但还是一动不动。  
她在反抗他，尽管她又害怕、又弱小。  
杀了她！你在做正确的事情，而她挡了你的路。  
脑子里全是男人的声音。  
杀了她杀了她杀了她杀了她——！  
熟悉的愤怒又回来了。  
你做的是正确的事情。  
女人颤抖着朝他伸出手，她张开嘴刚要发出声音——

他扣下了扳机。

然后他又看到了男人，他的情绪看起来不错：“你做的很好，把后顾之忧也解决掉了。”他笑道，“真是好用，把它收起来吧。”

我做的是正确的吗？  
他觉得有些不对，但是他不知道、他不知道怎么证明自己做得不对，他感到混乱而且矛盾。

她明明那么弱小，面对我却死不松手。如果我做的是正确的事情……这不对劲。  
到底什么是错误什么是正确？  
我做的是正确的吗？

他觉得很冷，身体传来针扎的刺痛，他又回到了一片空白之中。

然后他发现自己到了一处山崖上，底下盘山公路上有辆不起眼的车——他知道里面有他的目标，另一个目标。  
Arctic Semi-automatic 50，Cal.50 BMG，半自动，无战术配件，无支架，满弹，31磅。  
他瞄准，扣下扳机，击中了，但车窗是防弹玻璃。  
没关系。  
他等到车开到U型拐弯前，压低枪口，射出三发子弹击穿轮胎附近的车体，打中了车胎，车子立马发出长长地哀鸣，它失控呈S形歪歪扭扭地滑行着并控制不住地向路外面甩去。

只要车掉下去了，任务就差不多完成了。  
但是这时候车门被蹬开，两个人从车里扑出来。

一个女人，红色头发。她面颊被擦伤，单膝跪在地上双手持枪挡着他的目标，寻找着掩体。目标受伤倒在地上，蜷在她的身后。

他迅速调整方向扣下扳机，子弹穿过女人的身体，打中了目标的头。  
但是女人没有死，他只打中了她的腹部，她挣扎着向上看，看到了他。  
他收起枪离开了。

“汇报任务。”男人说，脸色很不好看。

他还在想着那两个挡在目标前面的女人。他不明白，他感到疑惑、矛盾、混乱。他没有回应。  
面部突然被重击，偏到一边。  
他还是没有回应。  
又一次的重击。  
他转过头：“她挡着他。”  
“拦在你面前的可以直接除掉，不用考虑太多。”  
“但她不是目标，”他小声说，“她……她们为什么要保护目标？”  
然后他看着男人：“我做的是正确的事吗？”  
“如果不是，我为什么要做？”

到处是矛盾。他脑子里全都是疑问，却没有一个有答案，也没有可以得出答案的线索。他脑中的混乱一下子翻涌上来，压都压不住，然后他问出了那个最根本的问题：  
“我到底是什么东西？”  
男人的表情变了，他上下打量着：“不需要你想那么多。”然后道，“去给它清理一下。”

马上就有冰冷的东西钳住他，钳住他的胳膊、钳住他的身体、钳住他的脑袋。

不——！  
不我只是弄不明白到底——

那东西钳住他的脑袋，在他的脑袋里使劲搅。

不————！

太痛了，痛到不知道具体哪里在痛。他浑身麻痹，失去意识。

他又陷入了无尽的冰冷、空白和无序。

最后，他发现自己不知怎么站在街上，这次是一个年轻男人，金色头发，蓝色眼睛。  
这次自己的手里没有武器。  
男人看上去很眼熟，比之前的那个还眼熟，他的表情很震惊，嘴唇开合：“Bucky？”  
“谁是Bucky？”

谁是Bucky？是我吗？我不是武器吗？我不是被人造出来的吗？我没有名字。  
但如果我不是人，他在什么时候认识的我，我又为什么会被他叫做Bucky？  
我到底是什么东西？我有没有可能……

我知道他，我知道这个人。

然后男人又来了，他好像才发现男人变得和之前不一样了：枯黄的头发、浑浊的、冷冷的蓝眼睛。  
“桥上的那个人是谁？”他听见自己小声问，“我认得他。”  
“你在上一次任务的时候遇到过他。”

但是不对，我知道不是上一次任务才认识的。  
我是不记得了，但是我知道不是因为任务才认识的。

他不说话，男人看起来很生气。

他看起来很生气，是我做得不对吗？是的，他告诉我做好任务就行，他告诉我，我做的是正确的事情。

果然男人说：“你做的是造福人类的事情，现在世界已经处在临界点，需要你来推它一把，如果你不做好你的任务，我就没法动手给这个世界自由。”

我知道。我知道你告诉我正在做的是正确的事。但是我还是想知道他是谁，而且问问那个人的身份，好像和做正确的事情并不矛盾。  
那么他为什么看起来这么生气？

是因为我把注意力放在消灭目标以外的事情上了吗？我这么做不对吗？  
但是还是想知道……我知道这不应该，但是告诉我吧，他是谁？

于是他扭曲嘴唇，试图露出一个示好的笑容：“……但是我认得他。”

告诉我吧，告诉我……

我认得他。

呼啸的寒风、狙击枪、茫茫白雪、子弹、刀刺入人体的感觉、黑夜、炸药、飞驰的火车、切骨锯的嗡鸣、火焰、尖利的针头、匕首、伤口、硝烟的气味、冰霜、红色五角星、剧痛、试验台、手术刀、黑烟、圆睁的眼睛、弹壳、点滴机的蜂鸣、冷冻槽、死人的苍白、黑色面罩、枪油的味道、泪水、爆炸的回音、拘束带、 废墟、准镜的闪光、残肢断臂、惨叫……  
鲜血、铁腥与惨叫。  
没有尽头，看不到终点，永恒一般。

在所有的所有的混乱的场景和混乱的声音中，那个熟悉的、金发碧眼的、年轻的男人，他的声音穿透了一切：“你的名字是 James Buchanan Barnes，你从小就认识我，你是我的朋友。”

原来我是人。  
我不是兵器。

太好了。

可我去看了，我和James Buchanan Barnes太不一样。我不是他，不可能是他。

但尽管如此，我还是想做一个人。

 

他睁开眼睛。  
没有疼痛、没有束缚、没有寒冷。  
他睁着眼睛躺了很长时间，然后坐起身来，感觉腿被什么硌了一下。  
是Steve Rogers给他的定位仪。  
他久久地凝视着屏幕上那两个重在一起脉脉跳动的小光点，然后伸手把他关掉。

窗外天已大亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pistolet Makarova：马卡洛夫PM手枪，苏联制式，中型半自动，1951-1991为苏联军队用枪，至今未被完全取代，在美国也是非常流行的隐蔽携带枪械。
> 
> Arctic Semi-automatic 50：AS50狙击步枪，2005年研发，反器材/远程狙击步枪，准镜或其他战术配件可拆卸，可对超过1500米的远距离目标进行精确狙击，（另外据说这款枪出现在很多游戏里）。
> 
> *****
> 
> 终于写到这里啦。  
> 第四章、乃至这篇文，都来自于电影里我看了最最最心塞的一幕：吧唧在被皮总打脸、第二次小声说但是我认得他的时候，露出了一个小小的、扭曲的、有点示好意味的笑容。  
> 真是瞬间把我打成筛子啊这个笑。他并不是完全无意识的服从命令，他很可能尝试性的考虑过自己行为的意义和正当性，但是他能有信息太少了。皮总告诉他做的是正确的事 他根本没法判断是对是错，估计他自己都以为自己是个武器应该听命令不应该想太多，他露出那个示弱的笑，恐怕是因为他也觉得作为兵器想太多是错误。
> 
> 那种“抱歉我知道我做错了但是我还是很想知道他是谁”的笑容。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve睁眼的时候发现Bucky已经醒了：他坐在床板上，手里摆弄着一把小刀。  
这不对。Steve看着挂钟暗想——时间过了6个小时，已经快到中午——我不应该这么放松，Bucky不比从前，几乎还没怎么恢复，而我居然就这么睡得死沉。

但是Steve心里清楚，刻在骨子里的一些东西让他永远没法对Bucky保持十足的戒心，就算Bucky已经是冬兵。  
就算他自己都不再认为自己是Bucky。

两人收拾收拾迅速出门：Bucky套着Steve的连帽衫，带着棒球帽，除了衣服的肩宽稍微有点大以外都很合适，Steve仍然是日常标配：仔裤、夹克和口罩。

目的地STARK大厦依旧站得高高的明骚着，尽管Steve现在跟Tony关系不错，他还是觉得这栋楼外形奇怪得可以——就算现在Steve已经有了一定的现代常识，他的审美依旧大部分停留在70年前。Steve抬头向上望去，S开头的五个英文字母……  
……怎么好像楼顶在施工？

“Tony，你的楼又出什么事了吗？”  
电话里Tony的声音倒依然精力十足：“你把他带过来了？没事没事直接上来吧。”

进楼电子登记虹膜和声纹的时候Bucky显得有点抵触，Steve只好安慰他：“Stark不会把你的资料泄露出去的，也不会有人入侵他的数据库， 事实上如果有人这么做了那才真的是要大祸临头……”就在这时候Tony的声音又插进来了：“Jarvis，确定美国队长是本人就行，他的人出了事他负责，反正他有70多年的军队补贴和国债。”

大门旁边的透明光屏嘀的一声开启，映出Steve的模样，光标游移，对点检验过他的虹膜，然后一个英音男声平和地道：“Steve Rogers先生，身份确认，访客一人。”

进入电梯的时候Jarvis的声音再次在顶部响起：“Rogers先生，下午好，您稍后需要什么饮料吗？”  
Bucky听到声音抬头仔细观察了一下电梯顶。  
Steve回答道：“不用了谢谢。”然后对Bucky介绍道，“没关系的，这是Tony Stark的电子管家Jarvis。”  
Jarvis也适时地道：“您好，我是Jarvis，如有需要会提供一切帮助，希望您今天过得愉快。”  
Bucky点了一下头。

电梯没有像往常一样把他们带到顶楼，电梯门打开的时候Steve看到Tony Stark和Bruce Banner正坐在大厅中央的环形沙发上吃东西。沙发旁边是乱七八糟的各种机械和试验台，Dummy卡在那堆东西里吱吱叫着前后移动，想把自己弄出来。

“哦看看这是谁，”Tony抹了一把手站起身，朝着他们走过来，“这就是你说的Bucky Barnes？就是他把你和Natasha追杀了几条街，然后你们俩——你们仨一起花了一个多月才找到他？”  
Bucky微微低头看着他。

Steve觉得Tony的语气和眼神里有种不妙的跃跃欲试。他转头跟Bruce打招呼，试图转移Tony的注意力：“我注意到大厦的楼顶坏了，出了什么事吗？”  
“昨天Tony想让Hulk出来试试他的新装甲。”Banner博士温和的说。  
“然后主人的这个决定毁掉了顶楼的39%。”Jarvis补充。  
Tony的注意力果然被拉了回来：“但是我的装甲在Hulk的两击之下只损坏28%，准确说是27.6%，而且我还把伤害控制在顶楼。”  
Bruce和Steve转头看着他。  
Tony耸耸肩：“数据比之前要好18.3%，所以我觉得还是挺值得的。”  
“他经常这样？”Steve简直有点同情Bruce了。  
Bruce点了点头，然后转向Tony，语气依然挺温和：“虽然你的数据提高了，不过我感觉昨天Hulk并没怎么尽力，你总折腾，他好像觉得有些无聊。”  
Tony看上去有点受打击。不过他马上又提起精神：“至少我现在知道Hulk也会感到无聊了，下次把练习用涂装换个他讨厌的颜色让他精神精神……嘿！Cap！”

Steve正注意着Bucky——他依然没什么多余的表情，手插在兜里。  
这是代表他现在感觉到放松呢，还是因为暂时没有看到威胁所以感到无所谓？

“啊抱歉，”Steve笑了一下，“Bucky，这是Tony Stark，STARK工业的继承人……”  
“天才、富豪、花花公子和慈善家。”Tony迅速接口。  
“同时也是是钢铁侠，”Steve接着道，然后转向Bruce，“这位是Bruce Banner博士。”  
“就只是‘博士’就好”Bruce微笑道。  
Bucky点了点头，算是打过了招呼。  
Steve正要介绍Bucky，Tony就出声了：  
“——而这位是你美国队长失而复得挚友，你们的友谊典范得挂在博物馆里，不过他失忆了上个月追杀你几条街而你现在终于又把他找回来了。”Tony的说话速度还是那么快，“好啦我们都客套过了也知道谁是谁了，现在可以进入正题了吗？我听说你有一只机械手臂？”

Bucky转头看Steve：“就是他？”Steve点点头。  
Bucky脱下连帽衫，他里面穿着Steve的白背心，然后把左臂伸出来。Tony见到那条手臂的样子吁出一口气，他用手指敲了敲，又看了看肩臂处被缠上的那块地方，戳了戳：“这材料的强度看起来很高啊，怎么会搞成这个样子？”  
“有九头蛇的追踪仪，找人拿出来了。”

Tony挑着眉毛：“让我想想——杀到某个地方然后拿枪逼的？你知道在有生命危险的时候，只有极少数抗压性强的人才能干好活。”他示意Bucky坐到工作台前，移开桌上的一块伤痕累累的铁甲，“不过也有可能你找的人本来技艺就不怎么精湛。”  
Steve在不远处，看到Tony用Dummy递过来的一个东西扫描Bucky的左臂，然后手指在屏幕上滑动，建立三维模型。Bucky坐在工作台旁边看着那个发光的三维投影，还是看不出什么多余的情绪。

Steve转向Bruce，他们走到房间的另一头。

“这是Bucky在九头蛇时期的部分资料。”Steve把文件夹交给Bruce，里面是Natasha之前找到的，和这一个月Steve从九头蛇基地里整理出来的全部资料的副本。

Bruce翻开，看到了内页冬兵被冰封的照片。  
Steve也低头看着，尽管这张照片他已经注视了无数次，他补充道：“研发……冬兵的项目保密级别很高，目前还没有找到这方面的原始资料。在这里的大部分是……”他停顿了一下换了个词，“他的任务记录和日常保养。”  
Bruce点点头，快速翻看了几页：“这是……你分类整理过了？”  
“对。”  
Bruce拣出几页纸：“这个是关于他的机械左臂的，Tony应该会需要……哦等等，有机械臂更新以及和肉体磨合的测试报告……”他又翻看了两页，稍微皱起眉头，但是没有说话，只是沉默着继续往下看。  
Steve看了看表：大概过了十五分钟，可是他觉得这十几分钟过的那么漫长。在头几分钟里，他还时不时抬头去看一眼Bucky那边，但是当看到Bruce开始皱眉头之后，他发现自己忽然就没法再往Bucky那里看了。  
简直每一分每一秒都是煎熬。  
又过了不知多长时间，Bruce终于翻完了，他抬起头看着Steve，好像在组织语言。  
Steve控制住自己的声音：“Banner博士，你看完了……Bucky的情况怎么样？有恢复的可能吗？”  
Bruce没有回答，只是问：“我注意到这上面有些数据相当不同寻常，他和你一样注射过血清吗？”  
“应该是用过。”

Bruce看起来对这个“应该”不是太满意。  
Steve解释道：“1943年他曾经被俘虏，当时我在敌军的实验台上找到他。45年他从超过1500英尺的地方掉了下去，却没有死，所以我推测他被俘虏的时候注射了血清。不过43年他回到我身边之后看起来并没有什么变化，我估计他和我的血清不是同一种。”  
Bruce沉吟着：“Barnes先生在之前的很长一段时间里所承受的……十分难以想象。”他停住了，好像在思索用词好迅速结束这痛苦，这种描述出来都觉得残忍的痛苦。  
Steve的面孔看起来像大理石一样冷硬，但是他的语气十分平静：“没关系，Banner博士，您继续说。”  
“简略的来说，在过去的时间里，对方为了掌控他的精神状态给他注射了多种精神类药物，为了保证他的身体机能高速运转给他注射激素——从药量来看，他的肾脏和肝脏会因此受到损伤，心脏在这类药物的影响下也会承受极大压力。同时因为他在相当长的一段时间里没有正常进食，他的消化系统状况应该也不会太好。”

Steve垂下眼睛，他的手微微发抖，他缓缓吸气控制住自己。  
即使是简略的真相也让人心痛。  
尤其是想到Bucky一个人面对这些事情足有七十年。


	6. Chapter 6

“……所以我刚才问你Barnes先生是不是用过血清。”Banner博士说，Steve比平时多花了两秒才听到并理解Bruce说的话。

Banner 博士理解地笑了笑，继续道：“所以我问你血清的事情。因为从这种……”他好像又在斟酌词汇，“……完全不必要的药量来看，虽然Barnes先生的血清可能与你的不同，不过在身体代谢方面的强化情况应该与你类似，他很有可能代谢的太快，这样他们为了保证效果——”然后他比了一个手势。

Steve有点不知道怎么回应，他只好等博士继续说下去。

Banner博士继续道：“我听说血清带给你强大的恢复力，那么这种恢复力的提高仅仅是加快痊愈速度呢，还是也可以让常人无法恢复的重伤痊愈？”

Steve觉得这个问题有点不太好完整回答，不过他想起自己之前的那次重伤：“我之前在天空母舰上受了比较重的复合伤，差不多躺了半个月痊愈，是不是可以用这个来参考？”

Banner点了点头，对Jarvis说：“Jarvis，能请你去拿Steve先生的病例吗？”

AI管家应了，过了一会儿，一个文件夹出现在他们面前的光屏上，Banner点开，快速浏览，然后停在某一行，用手指着稍微念出声来：“‘高空入水，第六节和第七节脊椎骨折’——你住院的时候做过神经再生修复吗？”

Steve摇摇头：“我一直清醒着，记得有支架，但他们当时应该只处理了我的枪伤和脏器破损。”

Banner 博士点头露出笑容：“如果你连这种程度的神经损伤都能自行恢复得这么快，而Barnes先生的血清在这方面与你类似的话，他的身体应该是可以痊愈的。”然后他转过话题，“至于失忆的事情，现在我们手里没有Barnes先生大脑手术的原始资料。不过就我所知，现在对于大脑，人们能做到的就是切除大脑部分组织，或者用脉冲信号刺激神经元。

“我这么说可能显得武断，不过Barnes先生在那边负责特种工作，”Steve听了十分感激他的用词，“富于挑战性而且复杂，需要有对实况的快速判断和极高的身体协调能力。所以对方应当不会做出切除海马体或者大脑其他部分这样粗暴的、会损伤他智力的手术。

“不过以上只是我的猜测，也是猜测中好的部分；猜测中不太好的部分是：我认为九头蛇很有可能做过大量人体试验，在脑外科和神经科学方面的水平比外界要先进得多 ——这样他们才能找到方法绕开Barnes先生的恢复能力，保证洗脑的有效性。这就带来一个问题，Barnes先生可能无法靠血清的能力完全恢复记忆。”

“所以还是需要洗脑操作的原始资料。”

“是的。”Banner博士安慰性质地笑了笑，“上面的那个猜测，是最坏的情况，我说出来只是希望你能有准备。他们……用这种方式控制Barnes先生数十 年，有可能用反复洗脑抵消他的恢复力，也有可能找到了方法绕开了血清的能力。如果是前者，Barnes先生就能凭借自身恢复记忆，如果是后者……”

两个人都沉默了一瞬。

“杀灭九头蛇，这本来就是没有私人恩怨也要去做的事情，更何况现在。”Steve声音低沉，但非常平静。

博士点点头，继续说了下去：“刚才所有关于Barnes先生身体状况的内容都仅仅是基于他日常用药记录的推测”他像所有严谨的科学工作者一样做总结，“我还是希望 Barnes先生能做一个全身检查。可能因为他之前的经历，他会抵触医疗器械，但是只有这样我才能了解他的体质和他真正的身体状况。”

“谢谢您，Banner博士。”Steve诚挚地说。他平时和Banner博士的交流并没有其他复仇者那么多，而这次博士这么尽心诚恳的帮助他。

“不用谢，Cap。Barnes先生的遭遇……”博士停顿一下，跳过这点，微笑道，“您和Barnes先生的友情让人感动，并且也令我十分羡慕。”

 

Steve和Bruce讨论完，一边说着话一边回到厅中央的环形沙发上坐着。另一边Tony仍然拉着Bucky的胳膊，试验台上Bucky左臂的蓝绿色三维投影显示出其中的精细结构：它们像上网时的下载进度条一样缓慢地从指尖向投影的肩臂部分推进。

“您刚刚说Bucky的消化系统可能会出问题。那他恢复期间应该吃什么？”  
“现在不太好说，我还不知道他消化系统的具体状况和他平时服用的营养剂成分。”

Steve走到Bucky那边：“Bucky，你现在手里有你平时服用的营养剂吗？”  
然而Bucky却没理他的问题，只是说：“我不是Bucky。”  
他的声音有点轻但是坚决——Steve这两天总是这么叫他，他好像终于忍不住了。  
不过Steve听了只是略微顿了顿，然后道：“ames Barnes的全名里并没有‘Bucky’这样的单词，所以我想，就算你认为自己不是他，我也可以这么叫你。”  
“但是你之前是这么叫他的，我这是冒名顶替。”  
“没关系，我说了不会弄错，不要担心。”  
Bucky皱着眉，但不再说话了。然后他把右手伸到衣服兜里，掏出一只营养汞递给Steve。

Steve转身朝Banner博士走过去的时候听到Tony的声音：“Jarvis我刚才听到了啥？美国队长……”  
“我觉得您还是不要说的好，Sir。”

 

营养汞上有九头蛇的徽章，Bruce把它拿去化验。Steve在旁边看着觉得这不是常规手段——涉及他们的领域，这两个科学狂人那里估计就没有常规手段—— 结果出来的比医院快多了。在等化验结果的时候Bruce说：“对了，你平时要注意和他多说说话，这对帮助他融入正常生活有好处。”

Steve点点头，另一边的光屏开始把结果显示出来，Bruce把屏幕转过来一行行扫过去，然后手指头在光屏上点了点，叹了口气：“Barnes先生还是不要再用这种营养剂了，有……”他好像不想多说，只是简略地道，“对他的精神和身体都不好。”

两人都沉默了一会儿，Bruce忽然大声道：“Tony！”  
Tony头都不抬埋首于Bucky的机械左臂上嗯了一声。  
“把你的营养剂给我点。”  
“随你的便，Jarvis把营养剂给他。”

AI管家应了一声，然后他们头顶天花板的滑门拉开，探出一只机械手，上面托着一盒营养汞。

“Tony有时候会连续高强度工作，他没时间考虑吃饭的事。这是Jarvis和我做出来的，效果很不错。”他笑道，“我有时候懒得吃饭了也会给自己来一汞，Hulk也没意见，胃是空的虽然让他有点不高兴，不过也不会饿。”

Steve觉得今天他们帮他的实在太多了。

不过Banner博士温和地说：“没关系的，谁都有需要帮助的时候不是吗？我之前也一直是一个人，但是认识你们之后感觉真的很好。”

Steve明白他的意思：复仇者联盟。他们虽然背景、性格相差很远，也许还被有些人认为是怪胎和威胁，但是他们曾经一起抵御过强敌，是战友。于是他点了点头。

两个人转过去一起看Tony摆弄Bucky的手臂。没看一会儿，Tony出声了：“你们完事儿了？”  
Bruce：“我还以为你挺专注的。”  
Tony抬起头活动活动脖子耸耸肩，下巴冲着Steve一抬：“他一来，他这边就有点反应，我当然知道。”  
“打扰你们了吗？要我离开吗？”  
“不用了，你过来他会放松一些——说实话他还是放松点比较好，你们俩过来之前我差点就要穿铁甲了。”Tony随便摆摆手，Dummy在旁边吱的一声，差点被打到。

Bruce又看了一小会儿，然后说：“或者现在我给Barnes先生验一下血，这样可以早点有一些初步的分析结果。”  
Steve转身先跟Bucky说：“Banner博士想要一些你的血样，身体检查用。”  
Bucky 挺干脆，没说话就把右手伸过来了。机械臂递过取血箱，Steve操作完了把血样拿给Banner博士。血生化检查的结果初步验证了博士关于Bucky身体状况的推测。Steve暗暗皱起眉头：Bucky从外面看没有什么伤口，但实际上不仅他的心是空白的，他的身体内部也已经被损耗殆尽。

Steve坐在沙发上看着他。Bucky安静的坐着，没有一个多余的表情或者多余的动作，他盯着试验台上的一个小物件，连眨眼睛的次数都很少。Steve毫不怀疑，如果Jarvis能按Tony所希望的那样实体化，他都会比现在的Bucky更像一个活人。  
他注视着他，忍不住自虐一样的一遍遍想：他们是真的把Bucky当做了一件方便厉害的武器；而他也真的快被折磨、扭曲成了一件武器。

 

“喔！”就在这时候Tony忽然出声了。“这个挺冒险的。”

Steve和Bucky转过头去看着他。

Tony 仍然没有把他的眼睛从机械臂上拔出来，他把探针伸进去，说话声音不大，让人分不清他是在跟别人讲话还是自言自语：“这里不光是外壳破损。虽然追踪器的技术再高端也高端不到哪里去，不过他们把它连在了他的主神经接驳处：这里……”Tony一边嘟囔把探针移近。突然间探针和神经接驳之间吡的爆出一个小火花。试验台上的三维投影立刻全部变得鲜红，闪烁着发出不祥的警报声。Bucky的脸色几乎在那同时变得更加苍白，他眯起眼睛攥紧拳头，手背上青筋鼓动，看起来马上就要暴起——

然而Steve的动作比Bucky还快，他一步跨到他身后，把手轻轻放在他的肩膀上。

但与此同时，Tony的身体也瞬间绷直了，Steve瞥到他已经把一只手放到了桌子下面。

糟糕。


	7. Chapter 7

时间胶着着几乎凝固。  
一触即发。  
Bucky咬着牙，不知是因为疼痛还是震惊。他的右手松了又紧紧了又松：  
“我的胳膊——动不了了！”他牙关紧咬，声音显得嘶哑而模糊不清。

Steve安抚性地把手轻轻放到Bucky的肩颈处：Bucky说出了自己现在的状况，意味着他脱离了几秒之前那种一声不吭就要暴起发难的状态。  
烧灼的紧张感开始慢慢缓和。

Tony同样注意到Bucky并没有进一步的动作，警报解除了，他把手收了回来，然后稍微放松下来搞清楚了状况：“放松、放松，士兵。会给你修好的，你这里本来就快断了。”然后他松一口气，手指点着三维投影，把它放大，用比平时更快的语速说：“你用枪指着让他给你修的那个可怜人，他刮下你手臂其它神经连接部位的高分子生物材料替下了那段接驳……还算可行的应急处理，手臂能用，但是也坚持不了太长时间，估计你在那次修了之后有些地方的控制会时不时断开。”  
“你要是在这种情况下遇到Cap这样的对手，打不到半分钟就会支撑不住。”

所以Bucky估计也是察觉自己状况不好才留下，或者至少这是其中一个原因。Steve心想，然后他想起了另一个问题：“九头蛇的追踪器就这么被拆下来了？”  
Tony摇摇头：“要不是他找了九头蛇的人，没这么简单。”

那么估计这也只是一重保险，九头蛇不可能只靠这么一个小东西就妄图在外面控制他。Steve想。他回忆起D.C.那次Bucky身边那群全副武装替 他做火力压制、向他递武器的特攻队，看来这群人不仅是要在旁边给Bucky提供火力——他们随时知道他的位置，必要的时候他们就会转而全部瞄准 Bucky。  
他们是冬兵的另一重活体保险。

等到回过神来的时候，他看到Tony正皱眉看着桌面上红色的三维投影，手指头哒哒哒地敲着桌子。

“出什么问题了吗？”  
“这东西要大修啊，它能撑到今天才断算不错了。今天肯定是修不好了，干脆你们先住这吧。”  
Steve转头看看窗外：已经是傍晚了。

“装甲严重破损、主神经连接断裂、动力系统过度磨损——这只是要处理的大项，我接下来还能列出很多。如果你们要在住处和大厦之间来回折腾的话，效率太低。”  
Steve点点头：“那多谢了。”

Tony一边在光屏上点点戳戳做笔记一边道：“这次修完了你也可以经常把他带过来，其实刚才我就有了两……三个改进这种机械义肢的方案，”他说着说着脸上又开始有那种跃跃欲试的表情了，“虽然我承认原作的设计算是高效简洁，有些地方的思路挺特别的，不过我肯定能让它的适应性更好。”  
Steve笑了笑：“谢谢，不过这是Bucky的左臂，我觉得你得跟他说。”  
Tony耸了耸肩。

入夜的时候Bucky坐在椅子上显露出了困意。他的左臂已经被Tony拆下来了，本来没必要继续在试验台边上等着，但他还是坐着不动。Steve觉得Bucky是缺少安全感——左臂本来是他有力的武器，现在却被拆了放在试验台上大卸八块；另一方面，困倦的状态也让他焦躁不安，九头蛇的营养汞让他不休不眠，一断药就坚持不了太久，但由于一直用那种营养剂，他恐怕很久都没有体会过困意，早就忘了那是一种什么感觉。

Steve只好给他用了新营养汞劝他去睡觉。

Jarvis带他们去房间，Steve一路上反复向Bucky说明困意是人的正常感觉，最后终于让他躺到了床上，Bucky一开始还躺在那挣扎着要保持清醒——一天之前当他不需要睡觉的时候，他可以尝试着躺在床板上闭上眼睛，但是当他真的需要睡眠的时候，他开始抵抗这种会令他失去清醒的感觉。

不过最后他终于还是在睡神的召唤和Steve的劝说下沉沉入睡。他太累了。  
Steve坐在床边凝视着他，Bucky呼吸平稳，他的深色头发在晦暗光线下显得墨黑，散在浅色枕头上，眉眼轮廓深刻。视线下移，左肩至左胸还留着仿振金的固定器件——机械臂的底座；断臂截面差不多在机械臂的红星图样那里，Steve在刚才拆下左臂的时候看到那里的皮肉曾经被纵剖开又缝合，人造神经连接从肉体里戳出来。  
现在当然看不到了：Steve在之后已经按照Bruce的指导把神经连接理顺包扎好，但他觉得他永远忘不了Bucky左臂的情状。

那种看到伤疤就能感受得到的血肉模糊。

Steve轻轻给他盖好毯子。  
“睡个好觉，Bucky。”

Bucky这一觉几乎睡了好几天，中途他几次醒过来，认出周遭环境和Steve之后又迷迷糊糊睡去。在这几天里Steve找Banner博士讨论他的健康状况，出门退掉旅馆，又用伪造证件在市内租了一套公寓。

Bucky醒来之后接受了全身检查，出来的时候Steve问他感觉怎么样。  
“挺好的，不冷、也不痛。”然后他看了看Steve，顿了顿有点僵硬的说，“不要这种表情。”  
于是Steve对他笑了笑。

最后离开STARK大厦的时候Steve揣着满满一笔记本恢复期注意事项，Bucky在一边活动他的新机械臂，然后他抬起头来看着Tony和Bruce，好像要说话。  
“谢谢。”他说，语气有点僵硬，但是吐字清楚明白。  
Tony和Bruce明显都没料到最终出来的会是这句话，Tony眼睛睁大露出一个吃惊的表情，他看看Bruce，又看看Steve：“是因为他没用枪指着我我还给他修了胳膊吗？？”  
Bucky微微皱着眉头看着Tony：看起来没太理解Tony的玩笑。

*****

“Barnes先生应该是在学习身边人的行为模式。”后来Banner博士这么解释Bucky那天的那声道谢。  
“他的情况太极端了，完全没有先例可供参考，说具体点的话，就是智力是一般成年人的水平甚至更高——考虑他注射了血清，但是作为人的基本常识和其他……几乎婴儿一样。”博士补充道，“我注意到他的一些行为挺像你的，可能他认为你可靠，平时观察你比较多。”  
然后Banner博士拍拍他的肩膀离开了。

Steve依旧站在原地。他想起把Bucky被带回来的时候那仿佛一片空白的状态，以及与那种空白状态几乎不相匹配的清醒敏锐：在废弃楼房里察觉到自己的到来、在Natasha的障眼法下发现她的微型追踪器。  
还有他几次压制下来的攻击行为：在Natasha告诉他追踪器取不出来的时候，在Tony意外断掉他左臂神经连接的时候——Steve看得非常清楚，Natasha和Tony面对这样的Bucky，在说出那些话做出那些动作之后都十足防备；Bucky在突发状况下也曾经险些暴起攻击，但是他最终什么都没有做。  
还有他自从回来之后那出乎Steve预想的合作：无论是日常营养补给还是睡眠、无论是身体检查还是左臂维护——他在开始时明显并不习惯，也有些提防，但是都照做了。

Steve在这些事实面前意识到Bucky对他的信赖；也意识到另一件更重要、更关键、让他不敢想象、让他眼眶发热的事实：  
长达70年被强制剥夺人的身份、被当成一个物件的经历，依然没有泯灭Bucky对人性的渴求；他曾经被长时间地扭曲成一件武器，但他自己在脱离之后一直努力地向人的方向靠近。

这种渴求——恐怕才是Bucky留下来的真正原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇第一部分结束。


	8. Chapter 8

从夏到冬，几个月时间，多数人都不会有什么太大变化。  
昨夜刚下了大雪，清晨155街人行道上的积雪还没被清理干净，地铁站附近熙熙攘攘的都是上班族。

Arthur Cello一边赶路一边用手机发信息。他曾经尝试减肥好几个月都没有效果，不过最近刚刚认识了一个不挑剔身材的姑娘。昨天晚上的约会棒极了，他得保持这段关系不要冷却。他盯着屏幕，脚下是雪泥——穿着唯一一件能配得上正式场合的大衣走在雪地里不看路实在不是个明智的选择，但是有些事就像炸薯条一样让他忍不 住。  
然后他就被撞了。对方纹丝不动，Arthur脚下一滑差点摔倒，他的手机也被甩了出去。他稳住身体，突然而来的恼怒让他有点控制不住声音：“嘿！看着点路！！你这个——”

面前的棕发男子沉默地看着他。

Arthur跟那人一照面就像被人掐了脖子一样的止住声音，他转身紧走几步捡起手机，不再计较，头都不回地赶紧走掉了。  
从雪水里捞出来的手机攥在他手里，又硬又冷，就像那个人的眼神一样。

*****

Bucky Barnes走近一栋公寓楼，几步跨上阶梯，熟门熟路地用电子钥划开大门。上楼梯的时候遇到了房东太太，他冲她点头道早安。老人家显然看惯了这小伙子总是冷着脸的样子，没像街上那个男人一样大惊小怪，只是和往日一样笑眯眯地问好。  
出了楼梯口左拐，走廊尽头的那一间——  
“Bucky你回来了？”  
Bucky嗯了一声，把手里的袋子放到桌上：一罐果酱。  
“平时吃的口味没有了，我买了另一种。”  
Steve Rogers手上仍忙着，回头笑道：“那就试试新的。”

Bucky脱了外衣从冰箱里拿出橙汁，倒满两杯端到桌上。他往流理台上看看，探过身去把香肠和培根端走了，然后自己也在桌子旁边坐下。朝向桌子的电视正开着，画面上主持人一脸严肃，正播报着某议员深夜车祸身亡的重要新闻。视线平移，开放式的厨房里金发男人端着平底锅正在做法式吐司，蛋香和麦香被加热混合散了出来。  
Bucky注视着他的背影：这个人穿着普通的居家服，正在给他们两个人做早餐。

食物热乎乎的香气、早间新闻的背景音——一切和这座城市里很多人会拥有的早晨一样。

“Bucky。”那个人把餐盘端上来。Bucky正盯着厨房里面有点发呆，他回过神，看看桌面，去壁橱里拿了刀叉。

今天的早餐桌上很安静，Steve凝神听着新闻。  
“怎么？”  
坐在对面的人往吐司上抹果酱：“没什么，你不觉得这种等级官员的死大多不怎么单纯吗？”  
Bucky摇摇头表示他不知道。

不过，车祸。  
很多谋杀都可以借车祸掩盖。

两个人安静地用完早餐，然后一起出发去STARK大厦。

Tony给Bucky校了一遍动力轴，Bucky问了好多关于机械臂养护方面的问题。他想自己多做些功课：他最近开始看机械方面的书籍，虽然刚开始起步，不过学得很快，估计以后就不用那么频繁地跑来麻烦Tony Stark。

出房间门的时候他看到了Natasha Romanoff。  
“Romanoff特工，你知道Rogers在哪吗？”  
红头发女特工挑了挑眉毛：“Rogers？哦，他在看资料。”

看资料？九头蛇还是新任务？  
他已经脱离神盾，哪里还有什么新任务？

等Bucky回过神来的时候，女特工已经快走出视线了。他连忙叫住她：“问一下你还有那种……电磁环吗？”  
Natasha看上去反应了一下才明白他所说的电磁环是个什么东西。然后她变魔术似的一抖手腕拿出一个小钢环：“这个？”  
高频静电螺栓在她手上显得特别无辜。  
Bucky点点头。  
Natasha有点奇怪：“你要它干嘛？它都电了你两次了。”  
Bucky特别客气地说：“就是因为它电了我太多次，我想看看。”  
Natasha耸耸肩：“你想破解它，没用的，除非能弄到不导电的金属。”然后她想了想，好像觉得把这种小玩意给他也没什么了不起，于是把螺栓递给他：“小心点，有东西碰到钢圈中心就会放电。”

Bucky点头收好螺栓。他心里想着事，走了挺长一段才想起来STARK大厦没有资料室图书馆之类的地方：它本身就是一个巨大的信息集散地，到处都是数据收发点。Stark把这座大楼造成了在浴室里也能随时开国际远程会议的程度——人光溜溜地在土耳其浴室，虚拟三维投影衣冠楚楚地坐在桌边。  
Jarvis功不可没。

Bucky估计自己还有一阵子才能习惯跟一个无实体的家伙说话，看不到说话的人、不知道他的真正位置终究让人觉得……不怎么安全。

“Jarvis你知道Steve Rogers现在在哪吗？”

Jarvis领他到他们之前住过的套房那里，大门没关紧，Bucky悄悄进去，看到门口标着Steve姓名的房门也没完全关上：那个人背对着门站在桌前。

Bucky的动作非常轻：同为强化战士的好处就是，你清楚对方的耳朵能有多灵敏，因此你也就知道自己要有多轻才不会惊动他。

Bucky站在门口，看着男人的背影。  
这个背影和早上他在厨房的背影重合了。  
Bucky凝视着他。

他说不清近来自己心里是什么感觉——他知道这世界上大部分的武器和搏斗知识，但是在这方面形容匮乏——他只知道他很喜欢现在的状态，这是他贫乏的记忆 里最好的一段日子：在这个人找到他之前，他从没有想过自己在几个月后还能活着。是的，他那时候就清楚自己状况不妙。他在天空母舰坠落之后去了博物馆，但是站在展板前面对着那张跟自己一模一样的脸，他第一次那么清楚地意识到一件有关于自己的事情，而这件事情如此残酷。

他和James B. Barnes，他们两个人外表看起来几乎一样，却跟其他所有人一样互相陌生。他在如此明确的提示下都没能想起一点关于Barnes的记忆。  
——于是他明白了，他没法依靠这么点东西就恢复，他可能终究无法逃脱作为武器而死的命运。

他当时还带着一点悲惨的乐观心想：已经不错了，我已经知道自己曾经是一个人。好过到死都被人掌控，好过到死都以为自己仅仅是个物件，好过傻到连死了都以为自己只是被人用废了扔在路边。

然后那个人找到了他。

他当时刚回到暂居点就察觉到了机械臂上追踪器。但那时他的左臂已经损坏到一定程度——上一次不得已匆忙拆除九头蛇追踪器的后果——这次他不能贸然自己动手。于是他在楼上安静地等着人找到他，他知道有那个人在，对方不会把他如何。这是一种诡异的感觉，便如他清楚自己再也无法对那个人下重手一样。  
他本来的计划是让来人拆掉追踪器——反正之后他有无数种可以脱离的办法。

但是来的人只有Steve Rogers，见鬼的Steve Rogers。

他到现在都能回忆起金发男人在暂居点看到他时，那一瞬间的表情。他看到那个表情不知怎么就没把“给我把追踪器摘掉”这句话说出口，而是让对方开口抢了先。男人的话不多，但是几乎句句都踩在那要命的一点上。

于是他神使鬼差一般跟着来了。那个人跟他说他想什么时候离开都可以，他不会阻拦。于是他比预想的停留了更长时间，一直到现在。真奇怪，是不是？——当他知道有人在控制他的时候，他会想尽办法脱离，但是当决定权交到他自己手上的时候，他反而留下了。  
他还带他去见了朋友们，他们一起把他的外在拼好。他也在日常生活中不断地仔细观察着这个莫名熟悉的人，学着怎么去做一个人。

Bucky不知道自己现在是不是看起来像个人了，他也不能确定未来自己能不能恢复成一个完全的人：几个月过去，他的身体基本恢复，但是他依然想不起曾经为人时的记忆。他每天睡觉之前都觉得自己忘记了一件非常重要的事，他直觉自己想起了这件事就能恢复一些，但是他无论如何都回忆不起来，梦里梦外都没有。

是的。梦。有个好消息是他开始做梦了。Banner博士说他的一些记忆有可能通过梦境浮现上来，不过他的梦境里没有二战的战场，没有那个以人的身份搏命的战场。

那是另外一个战场。  
不，不能算是战场。

那里只是一片死寂，乌黑的天空、惨白的大地、鲜红的河流。  
于是他知道了，这是自己被作为武器时候的记忆。

他想他做这种梦的时候一定很不安稳，因为他总会被那个人唤醒。那人在第一次发现他做梦之后就把两个人的床——严格来说是一张床垫、一张床板，和第一晚在旅馆时的安排一样——搬到一起。  
他就这样防止他在地狱里陷得太深。

他很担忧，有时候他会问：“Bucky，你做了噩梦为什么醒不过来？”  
每到这时候他就会摇摇头，向他露出一个小小的笑容——是的，另一个好消息是他现在开始笑了，虽然是用在这种地方的，不过也算是进步。

我大概知道为什么醒不过来：因为那根本就不是噩梦，是我自己的现实。  
——而这件事，Steve Rogers，你不会想知道的。

Bucky回过神来。对面的人还没完事。于是他把脚步放的更轻，屏住呼吸慢慢走过去。

距离太近要想不惊动一个强化战士是不可能的事，不过Bucky还是在他叫出自己名字的时候瞥到了桌上的东西。

验尸报告。照片上死者眼睛圆睁，一枪爆头。

杀人手法干脆利落。


	9. Chapter 9

Steve刚刚在整理Bucky现有的所有任务记录，除了验尸报告以外，记录上有任务期间的各种时间点和地点。这些内容当然是被加密了的，不过Jarvis攻破了Natasha的U盘，大部分词汇已经随之破解。  
Steve交叉比对任务时间和凶案地点，整理出一份可能的九头蛇基地所在地。

近半年的时间里他都没有再出过远门，一方面是九头蛇的势力正在急剧收缩：总部被攻陷，他们在这个国家偃旗息鼓，找据点开始变得更加困难，近来的各种事件里也没有他们的影子；另一方面是Bucky正在恢复，Steve不能带他去出任务，也不能把他一个人扔在纽约。

Bucky刚刚应该是看到了验尸报告上的照片。  
这可不是个好事。

Steve确实不想隐瞒Bucky任何事情，但他也不愿意让Bucky在没有恢复完全的时候就接触太多冬兵时期的事情——面对事实是一回事，在未准备好时被事实撕扯崩溃是另一回事。

今天Bucky看到了验尸报告。这件事让他反省自己是不是已经把Bucky放到了一个被保护者的位置上。这让他几乎忘记了Bucky曾经是冬兵—— 他在近半年前，在身体和精神还没太恢复的情况下依然犀利敏锐，所以如果他暂时不想让Bucky知道什么事情，还得认真对待才行。

两个人沉默地坐在地铁上。  
Steve侧头看看Bucky，他正专注地盯着地上的一点，好像在想事情。

Bucky真的能有机会能准备好之后再面对冬兵的历史吗？  
Steve蹙紧眉头想。

他有很不好的预感：Bucky最近一直在做噩梦。Steve不认为70年前的记忆能让Bucky在睡梦中流着冷汗皱紧眉头——尽管70年前也有死亡和战争。  
Banner博士说记忆有可能通过梦的形式浮现上来，未必是清晰的事件线，有可能只是几个场景，有可能只是一些抽象暧昧的色块。

Steve推测他的噩梦是冬兵时期的记忆松动，那些杀戮开始以一种模糊的形式浮上来了。Steve觉得Bucky应该还没有通过噩梦想起九头蛇时期的具体事件，因为Bucky近来醒着的时候情绪都非常稳定。  
不过那些就足够让他梦不安眠。

Bucky现在的身体已经恢复得没太大问题。Steve想起今天的收获：他已经把可能的九头蛇据点范围缩减到三个。这两天一定要重启对九头蛇窝点的搜查，至少要找到点东西让Bucky恢复一些。  
赶在他毫无准备地暴露在血淋淋的事实面前之前。

回到公寓两个人都很沉默。Bucky坐到沙发上拿起他的那本《机械工程设计》，Steve坐在另一侧，打开画夹子完成画稿——他现在在杂志上有一些匿名投稿。

但是他捏着笔什么都画不出来。

他一会儿想着外勤计划，一会儿又揣度猜测Bucky的状态。  
然后他好不容易把自己从泥潭里拔出来，凝神注意了一下Bucky那边的动静，发现他也一页没翻。

“Bucky……”  
“是不是……”

两个人同时开口，Steve放下画夹子道：“什么？”

“我之前所做的一切，是不是都是不正确的。”

语气、表情，都很平静，用了一个略显稚气的表达：”不正确”。  
他说的是疑问句，但用的是肯定的语气。

在那一瞬间，Steve不知道怎么回答。  
这句话意味着他所能预想到的最坏状况要出现了：Bucky刚刚建立起自我，他还未完全恢复，但冬兵时期的记忆已经先于其他的所有露出头来。

为什么偏偏是这一段记忆最先松动？！

“其实我之前就对做武器时候的一些事情有点印象。我记得我被最后一次洗脑时候的事。”Bucky转过头来平静地看着他，“那时我两次跟你对上，每次过后都会有一点九头蛇时候的记忆冒出来，你告诉我Barnes的名字，我意识到自己之前被控制了，正好那时候Pierce出了前所未有的大乱子，我就趁机脱离了。”

然后他停下，转过头看着前方轻轻地说：“他们一直告诉我，我做的是正确的事情。”

要怎么说？难道要跟Bucky说“那不是你的错”吗？即便事实如此，Bucky会愿意别人——哪怕是Steve——为他脱罪吗？

Steve沉默半晌，终于还是给出了肯定的回答：“你在九头蛇所做的，对于James Barnes，确实都是不正确的事。  
“我在过去70年没能和你一起面对这些，但无论今后怎样，我都会陪你到最后。”他吐字缓慢、清晰，仿佛用这种说话的方式向Bucky强调，强调他自己的决心。

“对于James Barnes，都是不正确的事情……”Bucky慢慢重复道。

然后他沉默了很长时间。

红色的夕阳映进来，屋子里只有时钟的滴答声。

Bucky转过头看着Steve，微微皱起眉头：  
“这么说，虽然我之前一直否认我是Bucky，虽然你之前用‘我分得清’这种理由叫我Bucky，但实际上你心里一直都认为我——冬兵就是Bucky？”

Steve本来在说完最后一句话之后一直注意着Bucky的反应，他在心里快速列出了无数情况想着怎么开导他。然而Bucky这紧接下来的一句话实在是远远超出他的预期，他被打得措手不及，同时也有些尴尬：最初在STARK大厦，他为了让他承认“Bucky”这个名字，虽然没有说过一句假话，但严格来讲那些句子也已经进入了“误导”的范畴。

美国队长并不啰嗦废话，不过也毫无疑问不惧于言辞，但是今天在自己家的客厅里面对好友，他少见的卡壳了。

他说不出话，只看着他，Bucky的眼睛在光线下显得清澈透明，橘红的暖光让他原本冷色的瞳仁显现出一种难以形容的色彩。

然后Bucky舒展眉头，露出一个小小的笑容：“谢谢，Steve。”  
这是他回来以后第一次说出Steve的名字，也是他第一个没有安慰意味的真正笑容。

Steve呆了呆，反应过来之后道：“你永远不用对我说谢谢。”

“不。”Bucky挺认真地说，“可能完全恢复的Bucky确实不用道谢，但是我觉得现在的我应该向你说谢谢。”他停了停，好像在组织语言，“最开始我看到Barnes的资料，我觉得自己不可能是他，他做的事情和我当时所做的差的太远，我对他的一些决定也完全没办法感同身受。”

“杀手和战士太不同了，Steve，所以我说我不是Bucky。”

“但是当我看到验尸照片——是的我看到了——我才意识到，现在我好像不再对冬兵时候的事情无动于衷；我回忆了所有关于Barnes的事，发现现在我越来越能理解他的一些做法。”

“所以我想我确实会是他。”

他又向Steve露出一个笑容。  
这个笑容已经有些接近Bucky曾经有过的微笑。

“我可真幸运，是不是？在我忘掉自己的时候还有你替我记得。”

Steve面对Bucky的笑，失掉了所有表情和言语。他到这一刻才意识到自己太希望Bucky能再次露出这种真心的笑容。  
强烈的情绪冲击得他心脏都颤抖了。

无论他之前做过多少心理准备，决心Bucky无论怎么选都要陪他到最后；无论他警告过自己多少次不要心急，以免自己影响到Bucky真正的选择。  
但所有这些都无法掩盖他埋藏在最深处的企求。

他知道Bucky被迫双手染血，他也深知Bucky会选择面对一切。  
尽管他清楚这个选择极有可能让Bucky再也快乐不起来——这是Steve最不愿意的事情，但是Bucky有权利做出自己的选择，他不能干预只能开导。

他能料想到这之后注定般的一切，所以他在一开始就对自己说我准备好了，他想来吧我将接受今后所有的一切——只要那是Bucky所选择的。

但Steve Rogers终究是个凡人。

哪怕太不理智、不符合逻辑、可能性太小。  
哪怕他将它压抑至极限，甚至连自己都意识不到。  
他内心最深处依然控制不住地渴求着能在70年后、在他们又找到彼此之后，看到Bucky真心地再笑一次。

Steve站起来走到Bucky身前。他依然说不出话，只能微笑。他伸手捏了捏Bucky的左肩，然后轻轻摇了摇。  
就像Bucky70年前曾经做过的那样。

然后他弯下身体，拥抱了他。  
Bucky迟疑一下，把双手轻轻环了上去，金属手臂发出细微的响声。

我们都很幸运。Bucky。  
我们绝对都太幸运。


	10. Chapter 10

距离那场谈话已经过了两天。Steve在情绪平息之余冷静下来：这件事不会就这样简单过去。  
当然了。Steve看了一眼Bucky：他在精神方面的恢复才刚开始。

桌子另一边Bucky正在吃午餐，他的头发束在脑后扎了起来，一边目不转睛地盯着电视一边把意面往嘴里送。

“你的那个猜测可能是错的。”  
“什么？”

Bucky用叉子指指电视，声音有点含糊不清：“‘重要官员的突然死亡大多不怎么单纯。’”  
Steve转头扫了一眼电视：罪犯自杀身亡，内部纷争。  
“哦可能吧，我也是猜的。”

Bucky看了他一眼，低头把盘子里的食物都吃光，然后站起身把盘子放到水池里，一边放水一边说：“你今天出去？”

“对。去我昨天提到的那个——”  
“我真的不能去？”  
“你还是不要去了，Bucky。”  
“你太固执了。”Bucky关掉水，转过身稍微皱起眉头，“我就是没法说服你是吧？”

Steve心想你也没企图“说服”我啊，他露出微笑，不言自明的意味：Bucky在很久以前就说过他固执了。  
然后他转过话题：“你不打算去STARK大厦待两天？”

Bucky回的很干脆：“不用了，我呆在家。”然后他看懂了Steve的表情，“放心，不会做任何危险的事情。”

Steve其实没法太放心，虽然近来很长一段时间他们都查不到九头蛇活动的踪迹，Bucky也表现得非常稳定——事实上不仅是最近，从他回来他的情绪就一直很稳定，几次险些失控都是他自己压下去的。但是Steve就是没法完全放心。

“患得患失。”Sam曾经一阵见血地评论道，“拜托，他可是前冬兵！徒手就撕掉飞行翼的家伙……我是说，伙计你得放松点，过度保护对他可不好。”

Steve承认Sam说得是对的：别人可能会认为把Bucky单独留在公寓里绝对是疯了。但是Steve跟Bucky住在同一屋檐下几个月，最清楚他的状态；Sam在这期间也和Bucky接触了几次，所以才能那么说——这意味着他也觉得Bucky没什么问题。

估计我确实是患得患失吧。Steve跟Sam他们会合时候心想。  
但这样至少让人心安。

 

“你怎么来了？”一行人刚整队集合登上飞机，Natasha忽然开口。Steve向前看去：飞机驾驶座上的男子——正背对他们探身到另一边检查仪表板——转过头来。  
“Clint！”Sam惊讶道，然后小声补了句，“她是怎么——？从后脑勺认出来的吗？”

Natasha稍稍眯起眼睛看着Clint，一脸不赞同的表情。

“别这种表情嘛Nat。”Clint笑道，“我刚回来你就又要出任务太不爽了——这次算我一份。”  
“你真要卷进来？”Steve问道。  
“这可算不上什么‘卷进来’，Cap，九头蛇搞垮了神盾，头儿都被折腾得死遁了。你们可不知道我回来发现自己失业了是什么心情。”Clint又转向Natasha，“说起这个，Coulson有没有找过你？”  
Natasha嗯了一声：“我答应他了。”  
“太好了。”Clint笑得特别灿烂。  
“……开你的飞机。”

 

启程了没一会儿，Natasha对Steve说道：“最近Coulson可能会去找你，重入神盾的事。”  
Steve点了点头。  
“你要去吗？”Sam插进来。  
“我再考虑一下。”

 

圈出的三个地点有一个已经确认被废弃：所有方面的监控都显示那里在很长一段时间内没有人的活动迹象。  
可能因为这个基地在Pierce死之前就被淘汰了；也可能因为九头蛇在遭受重创之后认为从前的基地已经不再安全，开始逐步移出旧窝点，而这个是被较早搬空的那批。

至于剩下的两个，多亏了情报组织管理者们钟爱的分割式管理：截获的信息显示这两个尚存的据点之间没有实时联动。否则他们还得想办法避免打草惊蛇。

他们在最近的废弃军用机场降落，开车前往目的地，在距离地点两个街区的地方停了下来。  
冬日已落。

“目标在顶层，”屏幕上显示出整个大楼的三维建筑图，Natasha快速翻动页面，“外围是六人安保队，与据点内部的另两人一同轮值，轻武器。”  
“标准配备。”Sam自言自语。  
“九头蛇现在还能拿出这种配置，不错了，这个地方有可能很重要。”Steve平静道，“Sam直接去顶楼天台，从上方进入。JR2-B化学打击失能弹。防止他们因外来攻击开始销毁资料，注意据点里还有两个九头蛇安保成员。”  
“Natasha，Clint和我从下面上去，切掉所有警报。加密通讯频道，保持联系。”

“所有攻击调整到同一时间开始。出发。”

 

Sam装备好飞行翼，薄翼展开呼啸而上。Steve三人从一楼进入。  
“走吧。”Natasha替换掉一楼和电梯的监控线路。

Clint一上去就按了顶层的按钮，Natasha看了他一眼没说话。电梯门再打开时，Clint看着外面的景象稍微有点惊讶：“没搞错吧？”他展开弓弩反手摸着后背的箭袋，小心翼翼的冲外面探了探头，“看起来整层都是杂物间啊，九头蛇已经沦落到垃圾堆里面了？”  
“是安保缓冲层。”Natasha叹了口气，明显Clint刚才在开车没看到建筑图示，“没有DNA验证电梯就只能到这了，真正的顶层还在上面。”  
“九头蛇觉得设个DNA验证楼层就能挡住入侵？”  
“当然不，顶层电梯门口还有至少一个九头蛇端枪守着。”  
Steve抬头看了看电梯吊顶：“我们从电梯井上去。”  
Clint点点头，一把将Natasha扛了起来，Natasha用激光刀在电梯顶部割出一个3英尺见方的出口，三人迅速翻到电梯上方，带好防毒面具。

“Cap，这边已经准备完毕。”Sam的声音从耳机里传来。  
“收到。等我倒数。”

Clint和Natasha分别射出抓钩，沿缆绳攀爬而上，紧贴在井道层门的两侧。  
Steve顺着主缆攀援至电梯曳引系统的正下方。

“Sam，现在开始倒数。”

“三。”  
电梯门的另一侧几乎听不到太多声音。Clint抽出长箭，Natasha把手放在Glock26上，手枪保险发出轻微的响声。

“二。”  
电梯主缆垂顺而下，一丝颤动都没有。Steve收紧全身肌肉。

“一！”

Steve飞扑向电梯层门，手指扣紧手臂猛然发力，在接触到门后几乎瞬间就打开了一个两人宽的口子，随后他反手抽出背后盾牌一个正翻突入电梯厅，在落地的同时感受到爆破产生的微震——Sam也得手了。

电梯门前的两个黑衣安保手持微冲和Steve正面对上，他们显然也感觉到了震波，两面夹击让他们手上的动作慢了一瞬——  
就只这一瞬，先机已失。

Steve 抓住机会甩出盾牌，同时扑向另一个九头蛇，发力踢在对方手腕上缴了械，九头蛇被他踢得失去平衡，他顺势翻身到对方背后，手臂勒住他的颈部一推一扭，手下的身体软软垂了下去。另一个九头蛇的微冲被盾牌击飞，见到同伴软倒反应过来抽出军刀冲向Steve。Steve侧身避过一击，旋即单手握紧他持刀的手腕反向施力。九头蛇憋红了脸用双手全力抵抗，他的双臂因为用力过度微微颤抖，但终于还是抵不过Steve的力道被一刀反插中肩膀，失声惨叫。Steve在他中刀全身力气卸除的那一刻骤然压低他的身体，一膝猛顶在他颈后。  
身后的枪声几乎在同时响起，Natasha和Clint各自放倒了一个赶过来的黑衣安保。

整个过程不超过15秒钟。

三人互相点头示意，Natasha和Clint一组，两人向左侧走廊行进，Steve转向右侧走廊。

白色墙面、白炽灯，白烟顺着房门缝隙缓缓冒出来，一路上是惨白的安静。Steve凝神注意着四周，耳机里传来打斗声和枪声。

“外围安全。”——Clint。  
“收到。Sam，汇报情况。”——Steve。

通讯器里只有沙沙的噪音。

“Sam？SAM？？”  
“Cap，T804还有个家伙没被放倒。”Sam用极小的声音回答，然后补了一句，“敌我不明。”  
“把锁打开，Natasha到T804门前和我会和，Clint留在外围。”  
“收到。”

 

T804的门无声滑开，房内地板上瘫着失去知觉的九头蛇，屋子里都是高致晕性气雾，看不大清楚。Steve稍稍眯起眼睛，看到Sam侧向着门，手枪指向屋内警戒着。三人聚齐，调整阵型背靠背向里面行进。

“敌我不明？”途中Steve悄声问。  
“这里。”Sam在主机附近停下脚步，脚尖指着地上，“一刀飞过来连影子都没见到。”

地上躺着三个人，看样子是在企图销毁资料的时候被废了。

Steve略过那两个被Sam打中前胸的九头蛇。仔细查看Sam指向的人体——也许是这间房里唯一的一具尸体：他被一刀贯穿心脏，又准又狠。死亡来得如此迅猛，他手指扭曲，还保持着向前伸的姿势。  
凶器就留在死者身上。

面前的情形让Steve觉得莫名熟悉。  
不会吧。  
这猜想有点不妙。

Steve向另两人打了个手势，矮身拔出那把刀甩掉血迹：黑色防反光刀身，银色细薄双刃，底部银白锯齿。  
GERBER银色三叉戟。

眼熟，太他妈的眼熟了。

Steve狠狠握紧刀把，皱起眉头站直身体：

“BUCKY——！！”

一片安静，Steve感觉Sam在他身边不安地动了动。然后是熟悉的、平静的男声：

 

“STEVE。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安保缓冲层（Security Buffer）出自《特工绍特》，电影里是个空置楼层，放了些工具和保洁用具，贮藏室一样。维基里没查到具体解释，我就用了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> GERBER银色三叉戟：典型的全尺寸直柄战术刀，刃长15.7cm，平衡感好。


	11. Chapter 11

Steve注视着声源的方向，Bucky黑色的身形穿过浓雾慢慢走近。  
惊诧、生气、担心——混杂的情绪一下冲涌上来，但现在不是起争执的时候。Steve咬住牙，所有的话都堵在了嗓子眼里。  
Bucky在他两步之外停下脚步，也跟Steve一样一声不吭。  
两个人就这么面面相对。

Natasha咳了一声：“先生们——”  
Steve缓缓吸进一口气：现在还在九头蛇腹地，事太多回去再算。

“先搜查。”

 

主机保存完好，信息搜集变得容易很多。撤离的时候Clint对着地上被绑成一堆的九头蛇安保抬了抬下巴：“这些东西怎么处理？”  
“Coulson知道你们在这吗？”  
“神盾的情报系统可能还没太完善……”Clint回答的有点迟疑。  
“不管怎么样，这地方送给他做礼物吧。”

神盾要重组，Fury和Coulson要应付议会的刁难应该都烦透了，正好送过去堵上面的嘴。

 

他们出了楼一路步行向停车位，Steve和Bucky走在一起。  
Steve一直没说话。  
他有点生气，也很担心——Bucky就这么随便跑出来，出了事怎么办？！

Bucky忽然开口：“我知道你很强，和我差不多强，”他停顿了一下，“可能比我还要强一些。但是这种地方，我在里面困了很长时间。”

所以当我看到你在调查九头蛇，我就准备跟过来。

Steve明白他的言下之意，他叹口气道：“Bucky。我是担心你一个人跑到这里会遇到危险。”  
“我很好，我能照顾自己了Steve。”  
“我并不是看低你，Bucky，我只是……”

只是抑制不住地担心；我只是希望能随时知道你是安全的。我曾经眼睁睁看着你坠落却不能救，我好不容易又再找回你。  
我不想、我不能再次失去你。

但是——

患得患失。  
患得患失保护过度。  
这对他没有好处Steve。

Steve猛然惊醒：你并不是为了把他囚禁在身边，为了让他听话才把他找回来的，Steve。  
即使那样会让你自己觉得安心。

 

他看向Bucky：“抱歉，我并不是怀疑的你的能力。我想我不应该要求你总是听我的话。”然后他稍微慢下脚步，对上Bucky的眼睛，“但是今后无论如何，你一定要注意保护自己，你还有牵挂着你的人，他最不愿意的就是看到你陷入危险。”  
Bucky认真地注视着他的眼睛，然后转过头：“我都站到你面前了，还能遇上什么危险？”  
Steve听到这句话有些哭笑不得。他心想我成天往九头蛇据点里钻，有什么不危险？

但是他明白Bucky的意思。  
他露出笑容，情不自禁地伸手环过Bucky的肩膀：“对，我会帮你看着背后。”

 

两个人只顾着说话，一抬头才发现大家都已经走到了车旁边，他们加快脚步。上车的时候Steve随意问了句：“你是怎么找到我的？”  
Bucky落座：“我在你身上放了追踪器。”然后他特别自然地看向Natasha，“哦对，忘了跟你说谢谢。”

Bucky是还留着那对定位装置？还是Natasha给了他新的？   
Steve自然而然的顺着Bucky的目光看了Natasha一眼。

“原来你要静电螺栓是干这个用……Bruce说你一直在学习Cap，”Natasha冷哼道，“Cap可从来都不说谎！”  
Steve觉得Natasha绝对是少见的有点被气到了：“Cap从来都不说谎”这种话……用假身份参军用伪造证件租房并且在一开始就诱导冬兵接受Bucky这个名字的Steve Rogers，忽然间感到有点尴尬。  
Bucky显然也注意到Natasha的情绪：“追踪器是我放的，跟你没关系。他看你不是责怪你。”

Natasha盯着他们两个，然后转开头：“……没事了。我们出发吧。”

 

一行人继续赶赴下一个据点。看起来之前Steve猜对了：九头蛇元气尚未恢复，人力不足——第二个据点的安保等级比第一个还低。

“虽然进来挺容易的，但是东西实在是不多啊。”Clint把长弓搭在肩膀上，手中抛接着一个信息盘。  
“有这些也不错了，你手上的这个小玩意儿要是放在以前，可是大约几千英尺的巨型磁盘列。”  
“听说你们执行任务的时候遇到过这种东西了——号称有20万英尺的古董数据库，是吧Nat？”  
“谁跟你说的？”

Steve没理会他们的闲聊。虽然Sam那么说，但是相比之下这次的收获确实不算多，不过他脸上倒一直很平静：“资料只是行动目标的一部分。”

只是他心里着实有些焦急：  
重启Bucky记忆的突破点到底在哪里？砍掉一个头，长出两个——下两个头会出现在哪？

然而再焦急也得接受现实，Steve在反程路上快速浏览了这次获得的资料：没有多少关于脑外科和神经科学实验的内容，倒是有很多血清相关和精神类药物开发的实验日志，一部分资料是纸质扫描，看起来有些老旧，而另一部分则标注着最近的日期。

 

有些都是神盾覆灭之后发生的事了。那个时候Bucky应该已经脱离的九头蛇，那么他们到底从哪里找到了另一个强化战士来做实验？还是说……Steve转头看向Bucky的侧脸：Bucky在九头蛇不仅是作为武器，也是实验材料，在那里留下了血清样本……  
而当组织遭受重大打击，冬兵不知所终之后，九头蛇余部为了加强战力在无可奈何的情况下重启血清试验——？

Steve盯着Bucky想得出神，Bucky好像察觉了他的目光，转头问：“怎么了？”  
Steve差点脱口而出——你在那里失去过血清的能力吗？  
还好在开口之前就反应过来吞下去了。  
Bucky有点疑惑地看着他。  
Steve笑起来，他握住Bucky的左手，拟振金的人造手掌在冬夜里冰凉冰凉的：“会没事的。”

“我会一直陪着你。”


	12. Chapter 12

Steve第二天就约好时间去见了Bruce Banner。

他回家后一直没睡，盯着取回来的资料看了好几个小时。满脑子是Bucky曾经做过实验材料的推测和各种疑问。  
Bucky倒是被他劝去睡觉了，他在睡了五六个小时之后醒来，坐到Steve对面。

“睡得不好？”Steve仔细看了看他的脸色。  
“你没睡？”Bucky没理他的问题。  
“我不是太想睡。”Steve关掉电脑，抬头仔细观察他的表情，又问了一遍，“睡得不好？做噩梦了吗？”  
“没有。”Bucky盯着桌子上的一块木斑，“到时间就不想睡了。”

Steve看了他的表情觉得他八成又梦到什么了，但他没有揭穿，只是说：“我下午要去STARK大厦，你去吗？”  
Bucky伸直左臂，银白色手臂上的流线型纹路像鱼鳃一样唰地张开又合拢，发出无机质的声响：“不用了，我感觉很好，不用去找Tony Stark。”

Steve套上外衣准备出发。走的时候又回头看了看Bucky：已经是正午，外面阳光灿烂，而Bucky的脸沉在阴影里。他把左臂放在桌子上，好像新获义肢的断臂者那样把手指握紧又张开。  
那动作缓慢而又克制。

Steve站在门口看着这一幕，忍不住道：“Bucky，如果你想起了什么事，”他强调道，“任何事——我都希望你能说出来，这样我才能帮到你。”

“我没事，Steve。”Bucky调整了一下坐姿，现在他全身都暴露在光线下了，Steve看到他脸上是一种平静的、沉思的表情。他就这么沉默了一会儿，然后转过头来看着Steve的脸：“我能想起来的真正有意义的事还是只有那么点：苏联人捡到了我、Zola改造了我、Pierce给我任务让我干掉你们俩——差不多就这些。”他把左手五指大张，轻轻晃动，看着阳光和微尘从指缝里漏下，然后慢慢攥紧拳头，金属指节发出轻微的咔哒声。

“如果非要说有什么其他进展的话，我感觉我好像忘了一件很重要的事。”

“重要的事？”Steve不自觉朝Bucky走了几步。

“对……”Bucky的语速很慢，好像这些话是从他的大脑深处一点点挤出来的一样，“你知道我有时候会梦到不太好的东西，而这件事好像就埋藏在那些东西底下。  
“但它太深了，我只是觉得有东西在那，不知道它具体是什么。  
“这种感觉已经有一段时间了，但是我一直想不起什么有意义的事，所以没告诉你，抱歉。”

心脏强力地撞击着胸腔，又快又急。线索太少，Steve调动了他所有的分析能力也推测不出Bucky的新状况到底是好是坏——这件重要的事，到底是会引导他重新找回从前的记忆，还是会将他一把拖下被折磨回忆的深渊？

“要不要一起去Bruce那里看看？”  
“不用了，我觉得这不算什么新进展——我都不知道那是什么。”  
“那介意我把你的新情况告诉Bruce吗？”  
“当然不。”

Bruce得知这个消息，也抓不到什么头绪：“信息确实有点少，没法做太多推断。他一直跟你在一起，还是什么都没想起来？”  
“还是像以前一样：他会做噩梦。”  
博士沉默不语。  
“Bruce，为什么要提到‘跟我在一起’？我对他的记忆恢复会有帮助吗？”

Banner博士盯着屏幕上的文件：“这只是我之前的猜测：因为Barnes先生在我这里曾经提到过，大半年前他两次遇到你，”Bruce的用词依旧温和得令人感激，“——之后都会想起一些事情。于是我推测是由于你们曾经的关系非常紧密，你在他的记忆里应该处在非常重要的位置、或者说让他记忆深刻—— 我猜测过你在他身边可以促使他回忆起一些东西。

“这只是一个简单的想法。现在看来，这个猜想在某些地方应该出了差错，实际情况可能复杂得多：比如九头蛇对他采取了特殊的办法，绕过了他的恢复能力消除了他的记忆——这种情况我曾经提出过；再比如恢复不了记忆也可能与Barnes先生自己有关——他的大脑为了自我保护有可能会阻止他想起一些事情。并不是说Barnes先生因为软弱而回避现实，他自己应该完全都意识不到，但是生存的本能让他的大脑这么做了。

“说到第二种假设，”Bruce转过头来盯着Steve的眼睛，“虽然也只是假设而已，不过如果Barnes先生的记忆真的糟糕到令他的本能都阻止他想起来，你还会让他恢复记忆吗？”

“Bucky现在已经知道一些冬兵时期的事，就算并不详细，他也已经知道要面对的大概是什么了。我不会逼迫他、或者替他做选择，所以不存在我‘让’他做什么事情的情况。  
“但我觉得现在更关键的问题是Bucky手上根本没有其他选择”Steve露出苦笑，“——现在我们所有的资料里都找不到有效的恢复记忆的方法——他现在只能一直等。”

只能没有任何选择地一直等，等着自己的记忆什么时候能回来，在那些噩梦里。

“你给自己太大压力了，Cap。”Bruce温和地说。

Steve笑着摇摇头，指了指屏幕。

Bruce会意，转开话题：“你之前发过来的资料，里面很多是关于血清试验的——血清携带体的激活、不完全血清的激化等等。而所使用的血清样本，经过比对，就是Barnes先生的血清。”  
“所以Bucky确实在九头蛇又被做了实验。”  
Bruce点了点头。  
“那么这里有没有他被抽除血清的记录？”  
“目前还没有看到，不过……很有可能：这上面写了抽除血清是培养血清携带体的一个步骤。  
“——就算是基本没有显性强化、只携带血清的个体，也要保证注入足量的血清，否则身体连隐性的改造都无法完成，反而会死亡或者逐渐代谢干净。所以他们应该是抽过Barnes先生的血清，体外复制，再培养携带体。  
“这个实验的初衷应该是制造更多的强化战士，”Bruce耸了耸肩，“但最后的结果只是培养出了没怎么明显强化的携带体。”

Steve点点头表示听懂了。

Bucky曾经被抽过血清——他们是仅仅是为了做实验？还是因为其他原因想替换掉他？如果是后者，那么Bucky就曾经在蛇窟中失去过能力，那他遭遇的事情就不仅仅是……

Bruce在一旁仔细端详着Steve，忽然道：“Cap，其实你没必要知道这些，毕竟这只是关于血清而不是关于记忆的。”  
“没关系，我想知道。”

Bucky在九头蛇的遭遇每揭露出一点，都能让他郁愤到无以复加，但是他就是想知道。  
Bruce的表情看起来有点担忧，Steve知道是为什么：这不太正常。谁愿意看到自己重要的人遭受折磨的样子？而且越珍惜对方就越会忍受不了。但是Steve就是忍不住。他想要知道Bucky在他们失散的70年里究竟经历了什么，想要知道Bucky曾经面对过的一切——那是他没能和他一起去面对的一切。

他轻描淡写道：“说不定多了解一些，能得到点让Bucky恢复的启发。”

“这也确实不是不可能，但是Cap……”Bruce依旧皱着眉头，他好像有点不知道怎么表达，犹豫了一下，最终只简单说道，“不要总强迫自己看那些负面的东西，Barnes先生一定也不愿意看到您变得……”

“不会的。”Steve露出一个笑容，“我没事，我很好。”

*****

回家的时候天已经半黑，Steve一路都在想刚刚从Bruce那里得到的信息。他打开公寓大门，屋里一片昏暗，他脑子里塞满了事情，一条腿迈进去才发现家中多了一个人。

“Steve”  
“Rogers”

Bucky和那个人坐在桌子的两边。

Natasha说对了，神盾局很快会过来找他。  
不过来人不是Phil Coulson，而是Nick Fury。


	13. Chapter 13

Steve反手关上门。

“Fury局长。”Steve脱下外衣，打开灯走向厨房，“茶，还是咖啡？”  
“都不用了，谢谢。”Fury的单边眼罩换成了墨镜，他穿着黑大衣，看起来就快和窗外黯淡的天色融为一体，“Nick Fury大半年前就已经死了。”

Steve依然倒了三杯橙汁出来。  
Fury接过杯子，看了Bucky一眼。  
Bucky稳稳当当地坐着，开始喝果汁，完全没有离开的意思。

Steve察觉到他们的动作，忍不住笑了一下，然后说：“阿灵顿公墓里确实有一位Nicholas Fury；不过就我所知，新神盾的背后也有一位。”

“我今天就是为了这件事来的。你的回答是什么？”  
“恐怕要让你失望了，Fury局长。”

沉默。

“你忘记你的忠诚了吗？”Fury沉声说。

“你我都知道这件事永远不会发生。我只是不再会把我的忠诚轻易交给他人，Fury，尤其是那些以大局利益为借口散布恐怖的人。”

“你依然忘不了洞见计划的事。”Fury瞥了一眼Bucky，提高了声音，“我以为你明白，我和我所领导的神盾局也是被欺瞒和误导的，我自己甚至因为这个遭到了追杀！！”

Steve用余光看到Bucky垂下眼拿起杯子喝了一口，同时把左手悄悄放到了桌子底下。  
Steve也把手放低，轻轻压在了Bucky的手上。

“洞见计划确实让我看到了很多东西，不过你误解了我的意思。  
“你是少数踏入这片泥潭而依旧保有自己最初原则的人。你自己掌控了一个暴力机关，却几乎没有被这种暴力改变初衷——我想之前九头蛇之所以从未尝试过策反你，也是因为他们清楚你不会轻易被改变。  
“在这一点上，我佩服你，虽然你的很多做法和观点我并不赞同。”Steve盯住Fury的表情，继续道，“我想你如此恼怒，除了因为神盾少了一个人力外，也因为笃信自己将来会一直坚持初衷，所以认为我不加入就是不再忠诚。  
“我有自己的理由。而且就算我不再隶属于神盾，也并不意味着神盾将来不会从我这里得到帮助。“

Fury嘴角下垂，半晌，他才自言自语地说：“但是神盾、或者类似的机构是必须存在的。”  
“当然，我理解。正义要有表现形式，而且相信我，在这一点上我的感受更深；所以虽然我坚持毁灭旧神盾，但并未反对新神盾——如果它能保持干净并坚持自己的立场。  
“不过说到我自己，非常感谢你曾经给我一个渠道助我融入现代社会，不过这次我将选择另一种方式。”

Fury沉默不语。

Steve补充道：“事实上，以现在的局面来看，我也根本不可能完全远离神盾，所以我们还会有很多合作的机会。”  
Fury看起来依旧闷闷不乐，Steve看出他还是有种抑制不住的掌控欲，不过自己能给的承诺只有这么多了。

临走的时候Fury仔细看了看Bucky，开口道：“看来你恢复得相当不错。”  
Bucky直视着他。  
“虽然你曾经受命追杀我，我也差点死在你手上。不过干我们这行的，大多不是什么私人恩怨。你有没有兴趣转换立场，加入神盾局？”  
“我之前根本就没有立场，所以谈不上‘转换立场’。”Bucky冷淡地说，“而且我还没有恢复完全。”

Steve看到Fury皱起眉头，他好像在评估Bucky的话：他说的是真的，还是他已经恢复了但在装傻？

Bucky补了一句：“如果你不介意我可能会在神盾忽然失控，六亲不认开始杀人的话。”

Fury摊了摊手。

把Fury送出门，Steve回头微微皱眉道：“其实你不必那么说自己。”  
“那是事实。”Bucky把杯子收到水槽里开始冲洗，”我状况最糟的时候连你都打伤了。”

天空母舰。他们都知道。

Steve不说话，看着他把杯子洗干净，用毛巾擦干，放到壁橱里——这都是Steve曾经在他面前做过的。

Bucky回头看到了他的表情，走过来把手放到他的肩膀上：“抱歉，我不是故意提到这点让你难过的。”  
“不，那不是你的错……”Steve喃喃道，不知道在回答他的哪一句话。

“其实我刚才说得不对，在桥上遇到你的时候起，就不算我最糟糕的时候了，起码我开始意识到点东西了。”  
Steve有点不确定Bucky这算不算是在努力说点什么让他高兴——Bucky已经知道怎么哄人了吗？他因为这个想法忍不住笑了。  
Bucky看起来有点搞不清楚他为什么忽然笑，不过他还是继续道：“但我在天空母舰上确实挺混乱的……”

“Bucky，”Steve收起笑容，看着他的眼睛，“没关系。”他强调道，“你对我做的所有事全部——不用向我道歉。”

他们四目相对。

Bucky稍微错开眼神：“说起来，我们为什么会说到这件事？哦对……”他继续道，“我说那句话并不是自贬。我只是不想答应他——他看起来是掌控欲很强的那种人，应该不喜欢不定时炸弹一样的棋子。我觉得那么说能令他退让得更快。”

Steve早就知道Bucky很敏锐，不过他依旧微微有些惊讶。

“我没说对？”  
“你说对了，Nick Fury就是那种人，不过他以前更加强势：他会设法把你招到麾下，软硬兼施让你听从他的命令。他在这方面很有一套。”  
“那他今天为什么这么轻易就放弃了？”  
“他同时也很精明，所以我猜这是他权衡利弊之后的结果：我已经许诺会帮助神盾；而新神盾百废待兴，肯定耗费了他比之前多得多的精力，所以与其招两个并不听话的人进来，徒增控制上的困难，还不如多两个外援。”  
Bucky仔细地端详他：“对……你确实不是那种不动脑子就乖乖听命令的人。你就好像——”他想了一下，“就像骑士一样，不过你不忠于具体某个领主，而是忠于信念。”

Steve听到这个比喻，忍不住伸手去揽他的肩膀。

“不管是什么。Fury之前对我一定很头痛。”Steve笑道，“现在他不用了。”


	14. Chapter 14

“神盾这么快就让你过去？”Bucky的声音从洗手间里传出来。  
“是啊，谁知道。”Steve走到洗手间门前，门一碰就开了。

Bucky正在里面处理他的头发。

Bucky的头发长得很快，他刚回来的时候Steve还认真考虑过怎么给他剪头发。  
去理发店肯定不可取：让陌生人拿着剪刀在冬兵脖子附近比划……Bucky肯定会非常、非常不爽，而且Steve觉得现在的生活挺好的，他并不急着给自己找刺激。

结果提出来之后，Bucky两刀就解决了。  
字面意义上的“两刀”。

就像现在，他把头发中分成两半，一只手握住一束，另一只手上拿了一把——Bucky的头发挡住了，不过Steve看出那是一把军刀，说不定是BUCK夜鹰——利落割下。  
裁下来的头发握在他手里，好像小刷子一样。

Bucky把头发丢掉。用右手手指捏住刀背，又开始刮胡子。Steve还记得他第一次看到Bucky用军刀刮胡子时候的的情景。那时候他不知道从哪 里掏出一把GERBER（对，就是那一把，后来它戳在那个九头蛇的心脏上了），无比熟练的在脸上动作，动作简直行云流水，他仿佛看到Steve的表情，一 边刮一边用一种理所当然的语气道：“不可能让别人在我脸上动刀子，不刮的话带面罩又太闷。”

Steve发现他在家里总能冷不丁就抽出一把凶器来。用ATAK2切西红柿的估计也就只有Bucky了。前两天Steve还在马桶水箱背后发现了一把战术型FNP-40——Steve不觉得这是他从一开始就带过来的，看来几周之前那次对九头蛇窝点的搜查一定让Bucky的武器库又充裕了不少。

Steve倚在门框上，面前的镜子映出他们两个人的身影。Bucky从镜子里看了一眼Steve，默默把刀换到左手。  
他三两下把剩下的刮完，清理好刀刃，转过身朝Steve伸出左臂。  
银白色手臂上的纹路呼哧呼哧地张开又闭合。

“嗯？”  
“我昨天自己较了一遍动力轴和神经连接，”他露出满意的笑容，“精度不错。”  
Steve忍不住笑了：“走，去吃早饭。”

中午刚过Steve就出发了。

“你跟我一起去吗？”  
Bucky皱起眉头：“我和Bruce博士约在今天。”  
“那好吧，没事，我应该很快就回来。”

*****

Steve出门了。Bucky翻了翻书，又摸出一把HS2000拆装着玩了两遍。看了看时间觉得去Bruce那里还早，他从书房里翻出几个小玩意儿：  
Steve给他的定位仪，Natasha的高频静电螺栓和追踪器。  
定位仪屏幕上的一个小点好像气力不济一样时快时慢地跳动——追踪器快没电了。  
Bucky平端起起环状螺栓，把追踪器扔向圆环中心。小小的追踪器穿过圆环马上引发了蓝白的电光，它被电磁力扯住，没有因重力而下落，而是又弹回去悬浮在圆环的空挡里，发出滋滋的响声。

外面响起了敲门声。  
Bucky收好东西：Steve忘了东西在家里吗？  
结果是Bruce Banner。  
“我今天想出来走走，”他笑道。“冬天快过去了嘛。”  
Bucky把他迎进来，两个人去了书房。

“你们这里挺安静的。”  
“隔壁是房东女儿，房东一家都出国了。”

Bruce给他做完基础检查之后，他们坐下来聊天。

“身体看起来是没什么问题了。最近感觉怎么样？除了那个‘很重要但又想不起来的事情’以外。”  
Bucky沉默了一下，然后说：“我现在开始梦到一点具体的事了。”  
“Steve没跟我说你……”Bruce身体前倾，然后恍然大悟，“哦……不是好事情。”  
“对。”Bucky平静地回答，“没有名字，没有时间，只是凶杀现场，还有一些过程中的片段，都很短，也比较模糊。”他又想了想，”不过看梦里的场景和武器，距离现在应该不太远。”

Bruce沉吟半晌。

“博士，我的记忆会从最近的事开始恢复吗？”  
“从目前来看有这个趋势。”

Bucky稍稍皱紧眉头：这可不算是个好消息。如果是这样的话，那他会不会受这些九头蛇记忆的影响，逐渐又变成自己和Steve都不乐见的样子？

“你认为那件事，就是我怎么都想不起来的那件，会不会是我恢复记忆的线索？”  
“很有可能。”Bruce鼓励地笑道。  
“那太好了。”Bucky笑了一下。  
“不过现在不能确定它指引的将会是哪一段记忆。”  
Bucky吁出一口气：“能有点进展也好。”

事实上是他总有感觉，感觉它比凶杀的记忆埋得要深，说不定就是70年前的事情，甚至是和Steve有关的记忆。  
一直没什么进展，Steve的焦灼日益渐增，如果这真的是个线索的话，那他是不是也能取得一点进展，而不用总要等着Steve为他忙前忙后。

两个人沉默了一会。

“为什么不告诉他？我是说九头蛇的记忆？”Bruce忽然问。  
“他的压力已经太多了。”  
Bruce点了点头。  
“你也看出来了？”Bucky端详着Bruce，“Steve不是会把这种情绪外露的人。”  
“表面上确实看不出来。”Bruce耸耸肩，“不过他在一些事上所做的选择，只有这个可以解释。”

Bucky点了一下头。

“你是……就这么看出来的？”Bruce忽然有点感兴趣地问。  
Bucky平静地说：“做我之前的那种‘工作’，了解人的意图是必须，不过那时候更多的是本能。”

之前的每次出动都有时限，他需要预见目标下一步的大体行为方向：他要知道他们什么时候会困兽犹斗、什么时候将崩溃逃亡，这样他才能赶在严格的时限前完成任务；而且负面情绪见得太多，闻都闻得出来。  
更何况，当你长时间、真正地注视着一个人的时候，就可以看得到他并未表达出来的内心。

“比如你刚才提出那个问题是因为你一直对我的情况很感兴趣；”Bucky忽然开口，“比如你刚才应该在想：‘这是因为他们之间太熟悉了吗？还是他在这方面确实很擅长？’”  
Bruce笑出声来：“不……不完全对，不过挺接近了。”  
Bucky也露出一点笑容：“好吧这个例子没什么说服力，我观察你的时间不多，但差不多就是这样。”  
Bruce笑意微褪，他看了看窗外：“哦有点晚了，我该回去了。”  
Bucky点头站起身，和Bruce一同出去。

 

外面天已经黑了，厅里没开灯。Bucky在踏进门厅的一霎那强烈地感觉到有什么不对。  
“谁？”  
没人回答。

电灯开关不在手边，Bruce博士已经摸黑快走到大门那边了，他闻声有点奇怪地回头看，Bucky眯起眼睛，朝向沙发的方向。  
正对着门厅窗户的路灯坏了，外面几乎没有光透进来，客厅沙发那里更是一丝光亮都没有，一片死黑。

Bucky集中注意力……  
自己心跳的声音、呼吸的声音、Bruce移动的声音、书房里挂钟的声音……

然后……

极细微的、就连他也几乎听不清，然而毫无疑问——  
枪支击锤簧被压缩的声音！

Bucky立刻反应过来转头迅速向Bruce扑过去，用力下压他的肩膀想把他按下来。

但是晚了。

子弹直射向大门击中门锁，轰的一下爆出一阵诡异亮光，火星四射，溅到Bucky后背上烧穿家居服引起一阵刺痛。Bruce痛哼一声，血飞溅到高热的门锁上呲地腾起一股呛人的焦腥。几乎就在同时Bucky反手抽出两把折刀，甩开刀刃发力向攻击来处激射过去。  
铮铮两下钢铁互击，小刀被撞开。

亮光映照之下，Bucky看清楚那是一个男人，黑色作战服，他大大咧咧地坐在沙发上，手中是一柄枪状发射器。不过几秒，子弹中可燃物烧尽，门锁被烧融又缓缓凝固，冒着灼热白烟发出呲啦轻响，光亮渐渐暗下去，男人的身形再次湮于黑暗。

空气中弥漫着血与铁的气味。

“‘Alexander Pierce最有价值的资产’——”那个人在粘稠窒息的浓黑中拖长了声音道，“我还以为你已经退步到连个大活人在这都发现不了了呢。”  
“要是那样，你就真的一点用处都没有了。”  
他的声音里满是愉悦：  
“我还不如少跑这一趟，直接到对面找个地方狙死你算了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCK夜鹰平刃：参考的型号是0655BKSTP-B，黑氧化层不锈钢，刃长12.4cm，刀刃极其锋利。（Bucky用BUCK裁头发2333333）
> 
> ATAK2：ATAK就是炒的非常有名的疯狗战术突击刀，刃长17.8cm，韧度和硬性兼备，ATAK2在普通型号的基础上加了后锯齿
> 
> 战术型手枪（无图）：在全尺寸手枪的基础上可以加装战术配件的衍生型号，一般为军警专用。
> 
> FNP-40:FNP系列，半自动手枪，2006年研发，原产地美国和比利时；参加了美军“联合战斗手枪”项目（联合战斗手枪即满足可同时发射.45 ACP普通弹药、比赛级弹药和高压弹药要求的手枪；该项目于2006年被无限期终止。）
> 
> HS2000：又被称为X-treme Duty，极限使命（真是中二的名字啊=L=），半自动手枪，原产国克罗地亚和美国，有30多种衍生型号，测评成绩佳，两届大赛得主。
> 
> 最后Bucky扔出来的刀型号参考BUCK 0845BKS-B，户外折刀，黑氧化层不锈钢，刃长83mm。相比之下有点小哈，不过Bucky近来都不怎么在家里带武器了（我好像超喜欢让Bucky用BUCK，因为觉得有种萌感——萌点奇怪的人别理）
> 
> 另外新角色用来焊门的那件武器是瞎编的。


	15. Chapter 15

男人说完话就又不出声了，Bucky听到他手指在枪管上敲打的声音。  
那敲击声轻快而又有节奏，让人觉得他好像特别享受这一刻。

Bucky全身都绷紧了。Bruce就在他身后，喘息粗重。他轻轻用右手在Bruce身上探了探，在他的左臂处摸到一手湿滑。

流血了，不深。应该只是擦伤。  
Bucky稍微松了一口气。

就在这时，沙发边上的落地灯啪地一声亮了。突然而来的光亮让Bucky眯起眼睛。  
“黑着灯看不到？那我开灯让你看清楚。”那人懒洋洋笑道。

Bucky向大门退了一步，调整位置，他正面面对那个黑衣男人，余光看到Bruce面部朝下趴跪在地上微微颤抖，手指抠在地板上又缓又用力地抓挠，露出的皮肤上满是冷汗，肤色青白。

只是擦伤怎么会难受成这样？

糟了！  
Bucky皱起眉头。  
Bruce有次自己说的……  
突然而来的攻击——疼痛和威胁——心跳加速——Hulk……  
真他妈糟糕透了！这种情况简直进退两难！！

紧迫急逼之下他的思维飞速运转，瞬间明白了一件事：

“Steve是你支开的。“

“是啊。“那人漫不经心道，“伪造投影、模拟线路、机上十二人精锐小队，本来是给你准备的，杀不了他也差不多了。就是没想到走了一个还有一个……”

Bucky脑子里嗡的一声，眼前爆出密密麻麻的黑斑。他狠狠咬住牙，攥紧手指，骨节咯咯作响。愤怒有如毒液顺着鲜血轰隆隆疯狂冲击着他的心脏，在一瞬间就燃遍了全身。这久违的怒火让他差一点点就抛下身后Hulk现身会带来的灾难性危险——关于Steve的消息让他全身都叫嚣着要不顾一切地杀了这个人。

但他勉强忍住了。  
他深深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来。

我不能……我不能让Hulk和这个婊子养的毁了这个地方。  
Steve现在只是不在家。  
他很强。他会没事的。他一定会回来。  
我现在能做的就是要守护好这里。

他回来一定不会愿意看到这里废墟一片。

Bucky一边缓缓吸气一边慢慢调低重心，挡在Bruce肩颈处，把手按在他的肩膀上。  
他用余光瞥见Bruce居然微弱地点了点头，然后动动肩膀想甩掉Bucky。Bucky皱眉扳住Bruce的肩膀。  
“Bruce冷静——冷静点！”他无声地在心里重复着。

Bruce不知怎么好像改变主意了，他不再挣脱，转而挣扎着要去抓Bucky按在肩上的手。  
沙发上的男人饶有兴趣地看着Bruce痛苦的样子，Bucky趁机仔细辨识着敌人的脸。  
“你是九头蛇的人，我有印象。”

“哈！那我还真是荣幸。”男人缓缓露出一个虚伪的笑，随后语气陡然一转，“你当然要记得我，好几次你脑子里的东西太多，又不愿意被清理，都是我——亲手把你按下去的。  
“这次算我过来向你打招呼：Crossbones，九头蛇的新一代武器。”

Bucky的注意力大部分放在身后，他感觉到Bruce够到了他的手，在他手里塞了一个微型注射汞。

“新一代。”  
“现在已经不时兴你那种没什么技术含量的追杀了。来听听这个：Griffith Leger，Hayden Wayne，Douglads Clarkson ……”

冬日、雪、厨房、早餐、电视新闻、深夜车祸身亡的议员，Steve的猜测——  
“真凶是你。”

“动动脑子设计个剧本，用用我血清的强化力——这帮人就真的全部都跟着剧本走，一个都没查出来跟我们有关，”Crossbones看起来得意极了， 简直乐不可支，“九头蛇遭遇了失败才想起我，真是……”他嗤笑一声，“早点激活我就不用耗费那么多资源替你打扫遮掩。真搞不明白，明明你被洗了脑，跟追踪导弹相比也聪明不了多少……”

Bucky把手背到身后，慢慢摸索Bruce脖子上的位置，然后对准了在注射汞底部用力一按。  
Bruce剧烈颤抖了一下，稍稍软下来伏在地上，不怎么动了。

“现在的状况才正常！凭什么你就是组织里最有价值的？！又不是只有你一个人有血清！现在的才是我应得的！”

Bucky面无表情，在心里快速评估现状：Bruce看样子已经暂时抑制住了，从这个人的话里推断他应该没有布置伏兵。  
看他的状态也不像有伏兵：他对自己的能力如此自得，说不定这次来就是为了向组织证明他自己。

还有什么比单枪匹马亲手杀死上一代更能证明这一点的？

但是……Bucky在心里快速搜索记忆：这个人之前是这种样子的吗？  
他最近逐渐恢复的九头蛇的记忆里确实有这个人，但印象不深。

Crossbones见他毫无反应，皱起眉头：“怎么，你男朋友把你养哑了？”

Bucky冷冰冰地：“说完了？要我给你鼓掌吗？”

Crossbones眯起眼睛一脸凶残，然后恶毒地笑道：“其实我告诉你这么多也没用，是不是？因为接下来你要不就是被我不小心弄死了，要不就是被我带回去清理干净当实验材料——然后又变得什么都不记得。”

“哦，就凭你？”

Crossbones一下子冷了脸，二话不说就抬起手边的发射枪。Bucky一直全神戒备，电光火石间就做出反应，他抬手一甩又狠又准，当一声脆响，Crossbones只觉得枪体一震，眼睛瞥见枪口上被牢牢钉进一枚项链刀。随手扔掉发射枪，他另一只手快速掏枪对准Bucky头、颈、胸三处要害一口气连发七弹。  
子弹在拟振金手臂上打出火花，Bucky顶着Crossbones的密集火力两大步抢到茶几旁，顺势一个前翻从茶几底部抽出那把HS2000，随即直起身单膝跪地对准Crossbones的头部射击。对方闪身避过，子弹射中他身后的阳台玻璃门，哗地开出一片蛛网纹。  
命中失败，没关系。  
Bucky扔掉枪冲势不减，趁Crossbones闪避子弹的瞬间欺近。他左手拿住对方手中的枪用力一捏，人造手臂一声嗡鸣，枪体应声崩碎散落；同时右手探至对方腰后，抽出备用枪五指一握一分，弹匣被单手卸除扔到了一边。

九头蛇的”武器”都是人形军火库，而Bucky在10秒钟之内就让Crossbones失去了3件装备。

但Crossbones的应变也极快，Bucky的右腕来不及抽回就被他拿死；Crossbones趁两人距离未及拉远，腿间发力就向Bucky的 腹间猛踹，被Bucky抬膝顶开，他抓住Bucky取守势的短短一霎，一口气快攻七八下，Bucky失利连退两次，Crossbones步步进逼。 Bucky拼着左肩被击中，顶住攻势上身后仰，腿部骤然翻起狠踢在对方下颚，Crossbones踉跄两步撑住一旁茶几，手一翻将它整个向Bucky掀飞过来，Bucky挥臂挡开，茶几上的小摆件叮呤当啷撒了一地。Crossbones趁Bucky视线被挡住的一瞬，掏出一把枪对准——

对准了Bruce。

Bucky的动作一下就滞住了。  
虽然Bruce说他自杀都死不了，不过他现在趴着一动不动，谁知道他究竟是给自己打了什么东西？

一时间三个人都静止了。

Crossbones露出微笑：“对，别动。”  
“7N10子弹，正面打中，能从背面爆开一个直径11英寸的洞；我要是对准他头部开枪，整个头都会被轰烂。”  
他一边说，一边紧盯着Bucky，另一只手慢慢从腿侧抽出一把Glock19，单手上膛，对准他。

Bucky冷冷地看着他，直面枪口一动不动。  
他现在赤手空拳。

“不会吧？友情？”Crossbones嗤笑道，“你还真把自己当人看了？”  
说话间他慢悠悠抬高枪口，指向Bucky眉心：“这么多年，我绝对想象不到，你竟然会像个凡人一样死在这么一把枪下：普通的枪，普通的子弹——”  
他歪歪头向旁边示意：“比这把可差多了。”  
“本来想留你一命带回去，可惜你这么不知好歹。”他露出假惺惺的惋惜表情，“那我只能在你脑袋上开个洞，把你的头带回去了。”  
脸上的笑容不可抑制地扩大，他盯着Bucky的眼睛：“你说怎么样？”

话音未落，Bucky的眼珠猛地一错看向Crossbones的背后，Crossbones见状眉头微皱，随即嗤道：“就凭这……”而Bucky趁他稍微分神的一霎那手上用力一道银光急速射向指着Bruce的枪，Crossbones双手一紧就要扣下扳机，但那东西更快、并且在沾上枪体的一瞬间爆出 一道蓝白电光，Crossbones手瞬间脱力，枪落到地上，同一时间Bucky闪身飞腿踢向指着自己的那把枪，枪旋转着直飞出去打破了玻璃窗。

“废话太多。”Bucky冷冷道。

局势反转，Crossbones错失大好机会，他面目扭曲，反手抽出一把黑刃军刀猛扑过来，Bucky勾起冷笑正面对上。

就在此时——  
已经损坏的阳台玻璃门哗啦一声被完全撞碎，有东西飞旋着闯进屋里，Bucky用余光看到，手上拳势略收横向一穿，正好穿过那东西的护持皮带。几乎就 在同时Crossbones的刀尖撞上白星图案发出金属相击之声。这一刀锋锐又凶狠，连钢板都能扎透，但现在只在白星上留下一点刮痕。

Steve的盾牌。

第四个人出现在房间里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 项链刀：非常小巧，巴掌大，没在可靠的军刀品牌里找到这种刀，估计Bucky平时只是拿来玩（Bucky被叉骨大大逼得连平时玩的东西都扔出来了）
> 
> HS2000：上一章有，同一把，那天下午Bucky拆着玩过的。
> 
> 7N10：瞎编的，不过原型是俄制5.45*39mm子弹，该弹的枪口动能虽然和.30卡宾弹同为军用制式步枪子弹最弱级，但却是精心设计的大杀伤性子弹；其在打中后能在目标体内产生两个巨大的临时空腔（多数同类子弹只产生一个），同时它被设计成在推进过程中产生翻滚，这导致弹头在目标内部偏航、并产生尾部空穴，这种现象对生物组织的杀伤性极大，因而在阿富汗战场上有无论什么部位，中了该弹必死的说法。
> 
> Glock19：Glock17的紧凑型，在民间市场很受欢迎。（紧凑型：为了满足隐蔽携带要求，保证枪支性能的前提下进行缩短和简化，很多人选紧凑型手枪用作自卫。）
> 
> *****
> 
> 前面总是正面写队长的打斗，这次想试试恢复成人类意识的Bucky的打斗。
> 
> Bucky这次打得“挺像个人”（？）的……至少不像桥上那次干那种不管不顾拽方向盘卸车门之类的凶残事儿了，这次枪都没怎么用，连掀桌都是叉骨大大掀的OTL吧唧简直是爱护私物（？）五好青年。
> 
> Bruce全程伏地埋脸，叉骨先森从头到尾就没见过他的正脸。
> 
> 其实我超萌人形武器库吧唧，但是没想到自己文里的第一个武器库是叉骨OTL
> 
> 叉骨掏出一把枪
> 
> 一会又掏出一把枪
> 
> 一会双掏出一把枪
> 
> 一会叒掏出一把枪
> 
> 一会叕掏出一把枪
> 
> 一会掏出一把刀……
> 
> 吧唧：“我擦怎么还有！有完没完！！”


	16. Chapter 16

Crossbones看到这人现身，咬牙切齿道：“这帮废物，十几人连一个人都困不住！”

“Rumlow，”Steve盯着他，“我以为你曾经是电梯里那十个人之一。”

Crossbones——Rumlow冷笑道：“没错。但现在我是Crossbones……”边说边往旁边划了一眼。

Steve下意识扭头就要往Bucky那里看，只听Bucky急道：“我没事别动Steve！”

 

“他是九头蛇的新武器。”

 

“新武器。”Bucky的声音听起来还好。Steve压制住转头看一眼的冲动，上下打量Rumlow，一字一字道，“你想杀他？还是想带走他？”

Rumlow没说话，他微微压低身体，看起来十足戒备。

Steve仿佛没看见他的攻击姿势，仍旧只是那么站着，继续道：“你一直是Pierce那边的。”

Rumlow眼睛紧盯着他:”一直？你说哪个一直？”他怪笑了一声，“我在Pierce手下可快有50年！”

Steve好像没听见这句话一样，他的声音极冷：“你一直知道冬兵的事情。”

Rumlow笑了一声：“冬兵是谁？这件事跟你可没关系。”

 

Steve不再理他，放低声音道：“Bucky，Bruce需要你。”

Bucky一动不动。

Steve稍微把头转向Bucky，Bucky看上去好好的没什么伤口，他一路奔袭提心吊胆，到现在才终于稍微下放心。他又把声音放柔：“我也需要你。”

 

Bucky没回答，一把将盾牌甩了过来。

 

圆盾几乎擦过Steve的身体飞旋着砸进阳台门框里，Steve侧头看见Rumlow被这一下逼得停下脚步。

只听Bucky用嘲讽的语气道：“现在想走了？”

这本是最初级的激将法，但Rumlow听到后动作竟然真的停了一瞬。

Steve抓住这个机会错身拦住他的去路。

 

Bucky随意道：“归你了。”

 

Steve听着他们走向里屋的声音，眼睛一直盯着Rumlow。

Rumlow看到他的眼神，咧了咧嘴：“怎么？这回是私人恩怨了？”

Steve不答话，慢慢把夹克脱下来扔到一边——这件衣服因为飞机上的打斗沾脏了——露出里面的白色体恤。

 

“滚开，说了没你的事。”

“杀了他或是带走他——怎么不关我的事。”

 

Rumlow眯起眼睛露出一个兴味的笑，他拖长了声音道：“我说——你们不会真的……”

“废话太多。”

 

下一瞬Steve就踢飞了他手里的刀。Steve刚才动作、说话，全部都是缓慢的、一字一顿的，这下暴起发难几无征兆，打得Rumlow措手不及，一击之后Steve拳脚不停，Rumlow勉力竖膝架臂挡过几下，步步倒退，后背抵到墙上，Steve紧随而上，双手反折过他手臂，一膝狠狠顶在他的胸腹。

 

他感觉到对方右侧最末两根肋骨变形了。

Rumlow痛得弯下腰，Steve毫不迟疑，两手就势卡住他的头部就要——

 

‘咔’一声轻响。

 

在无数场战斗中锤炼出来的直觉迫使Steve急速收手撤身，几乎就在同一瞬，Rumlow肩膀上通讯器样的黑色匣子一下弹开，四排三列微型子弹全部激射出来。

子弹群打到对面的电视上，一阵乱响之后发出电流的兹兹声。

 

两人距离拉开，Rumlow吐出一口血沫站直身体，背向腰后反手紧握刀柄抽出，双刃黑刀啪一声直弹出来。

Steve一声不吭。就算他刚刚抽身快，但距离太近又事发突然，还是有子弹擦伤；有两颗甚至已经打穿了皮肉，只因为入口太浅才没咬紧在身体里。

 

鲜红的血在白T恤左上肋处洇开。

 

但他仿佛毫无感觉，趁Rumlow喘息未尽马上又急速逼近。Rumlow护住肋间伤处仓促抵挡，持刀左臂发力欲刺，被Steve以肘猛击后拉开一脚劲力踢在腋下，几乎把胳膊踢断。Rumlow左手脱力握不住刀，干脆一抖左腕刀交右手冷不丁就冲他的眼睛猛扎过去，Steve反应飞快，死力拿住他的手腕把他又推顶到墙上。Rumlow右手持刀不放，尽全力把刀对准Steve的左眼，刀尖颤抖，Steve用力压住一个头槌狠撞在他额上，Rumlow后脑撞上墙面发出一声闷响。

 

Rumlow双眼微阖身体缓缓滑落，他右手持刀未松，显然并未完全昏晕。Steve稍退半步，单手抓住他的头发提起来就要再撞。忽然Rumlow刀尖一挑，双刃黑刀刀身竟然脱离刀柄直射出来，锋利钢刃斜擦过Steve太阳穴带出一道血线，啪地深深钉入对面墙壁。几乎同时Rumlow垂落的左手倏地抬起，钩爪牵连钢索直冲着Steve的喉咙射过来，Steve险险避开，钢爪擦着他的脖子飞过，Rumlow眼见要被躲开，急速变招把手中的微型绳索枪向旁边一带，枪牵引钢索绕了Steve的颈部一圈又横扫回来。

 

万分凶险，刀尖再错一分就能贯穿眼球直刺进脑子里，而Rumlow一旦抓住绳索枪的另一头就能把Steve的脖子整个绞断。

 

生死一线会起怯意，但Rumlow在短时间内多次阴招暗算，反而更激起了Steve的怒火。

他心中那簇黑火在看到Rumlow攻击Bucky的时候便已点燃，剧烈的打斗没有使火势稍熄，反而越烧越旺

——直至爆燃。

 

绳钩打中地灯，由光亮至黑暗，两人眼前都是一黑。

 

而Steve仿佛丝毫不受影响，他也完全不管自己的脖子已经被钢索圈住。他不退反进伸手捏死Rumlow的左臂、肌肉鼓起一推一折，一声脆响Rumlow的肱骨被硬生生折断；对方激痛之下抬腿乱踢，Steve不避不让，顺势用脚勾起猛地一抗一拧，Rumlow右腿从根部一下被绞断，他痛哼一声失去平衡向旁边滑落；对方已经损失一臂一腿，Steve还未停手，一脚踩直他另一条腿的膝盖骨反向用力一扳。

 

筋断骨裂的声音在黑暗中清晰可闻。

惨叫终于抑制不住地从Rumlow的喉间迸发出来。

 

Steve从来都没有打得这么凶过，他到了最后即使身处极险依然全攻无守，下手也狠辣得完全不把对方当人看。

相比之下，之前即使面对九头蛇的安保和挟持人质的海盗，他都打得好像表演赛一样克制。

 

Steve站直身体，解开绕在自己脖子上的钢索，抹掉脸上的鲜血。Rumlow摊在地上软成一团，只余喉间喘息。

他面无表情地走过去，一脚踩在他唯一还能动的右腕上，蹲下身。

 

刚才被打破的光源这时缓过劲来一般苟延残喘，劈啪作响一亮一灭。

 

Steve居高临下地看着他，Rumlow急喘几声，缓口气竟然笑起来。

 

“美国队长。”他把这几个字咬的恶狠狠的，“平和、理智、稳重、是个英雄……”他笑出了声，仿佛刚刚说了什么特别好笑的笑话。

“这才是你真正的样子Steve。”

 

“你说50年。”Steve仿佛没听见他的话，“九头蛇几乎覆灭，是谁强化了你，是谁在控制你？”

 

“控制？……别搞错了……我可不是你那位……非得被洗了才能干活……”他呼哧呼哧地，呼吸间全是血液的腥气，“……我就是九头蛇……九头蛇的意志……就是我！”

 

Steve把手放到他的左臂上，那里好像一个鼓囊囊的肉袋子，断骨在里面戳着，用手一捏就能捏到碎裂的骨块。

“快说。”他轻声道。

 

“没用的……你根本没法彻底弄残我。”

 

“对……你是有血清。”Steve的声音依然很轻，“但这也意味着我能反复折磨你。”

 

“……只是痛而已……”Rumlow咧嘴露出嘲讽的笑，他的牙缝里都是血线，“嘿……你，伟大的美国队长……学过刑讯么……最有效的威胁和恐惧是……是死亡……你想要东西就……就杀不了我……而且……反正我还能……”

 

他的脸上露出疯狂的笑容，眼神出奇的亮。

 

Steve的手臂慢慢绷紧。

 

来吧Steve……来吧……

别只是说说……

 

这个人真的会杀了Bucky，或者把他带走……

 

如果Bucky身体恢复得不够好，那他今天回来，是不是看到的就会是Bucky的尸体；

或者如果今天真的出了万分之一的差错，Bucky被带走了，那么他在九头蛇会连武器都做不成，从此不见天日，会被绑在试验台上活活肢解……

你见过的Steve，你见过九头蛇对Bucky用过的仪器，你见过他被冰封时的样子，你见过他左臂的伤痕。

你在旁边眼睁睁看着他仅仅因为对九头蛇模糊的印象就夜不安眠。

 

这个人，说不定就将是那个动手把Bucky沉进冷冻槽，把他绑到试验台上的人。

不……这种事他可能已经做过不少次了。在过去漫长的半个多世纪里。

 

他看到Bucky受折磨的时候是什么表情？一定也是这种恶心的、兴奋的、跃跃欲试的表情。

 

被打破的落地灯终于啪一声完全熄灭。

两个人完全沉入黑暗。

 

让这种表情消失……

他什么都不说也没关系，让这种表情消失……

 

黑火疯狂吞噬着他的内里。

 

快点动手啊Steve。

让人生不如死的办法你见识过不少了。

把那恶心的笑容从他脸上彻底扯下来撕碎，让他惨叫、让他痛哭、让他求饶。把手抓到他嗓子眼里，把一切都掏出来……

Steve把手轻轻放到Rumlow塌陷的肋骨上。

 

然后他听到有人靠近的声响。

 

Bucky……

不别过来！你不会想看到……

 

客厅顶灯被人打开，屋子里一下亮得耀眼。

他感觉到Bucky落到这边的目光。

 

Steve觉得他心里的鲜血和暴虐无所遁形。

 

不行。我不能。

 

Rumlow依然在笑，他满口鲜血：“Hail Hyd……”

Steve闭上眼睛，抓住他的头向地上一磕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弹道战术刀：是一种拥有可拆卸式气体或弹簧推动刀片的特殊战术刀，使用者只要按一下刀柄上的按钮便可把刀刃射出，其有效射程大约是几英尺左右。


	17. Chapter 17

Rumlow彻底晕过去了。Steve站起身，把脚从他的手腕上拿开。

他回头看到Bucky抱臂皱眉看着这边。

然后Bucky转身走了。

 

Steve站在原地，头顶明亮的白光洒下来，客厅里一片狼藉。Rumlow躺在地上，肢体不自然地扭曲着，看起来诡异而惨不忍睹。

Rumlow是九头蛇，是Bucky的敌人，是他的敌人。他用最凶狠的方式打瘫了对方。他是站到最后的那个人。

但是现在他稍微清醒过来，感觉到的并不是满足。

 

脚步声又渐渐接近了，Bucky拎着家里的医药箱出现在客厅门口。

 

“脱了。”简单直白。

Steve脑中轰隆隆的血液还没放干净，Bucky明显看出来了，指指他的左肋。

 

Steve好像到这时才感觉到痛：那里的伤口虽然并不严重，但是因为方才他毫不顾忌的动作被撕裂了，血洇了一大片，在白T恤上特别显眼。布料被流出来的血反复浸润，几乎没有黏在伤口上，脱下来之后它被Bucky用来擦皮肤上沾的血，然后可怜巴巴的被揉在一边。

 

Bucky处理得干脆利落，完事后看了他一会儿：

“你压力太大。”

他的语气很平静，就是在陈述一个事实。

Steve沉默了半晌，低声说：“不是压力，是我自己的问题。”

 

制服Rumlow当然没错，只是到了最后事情险些脱轨。现在回想起来，如果那时靠近的人不是Bucky，他都不确定自己能不能被打断，长时间淤积的负面情绪一直潜伏，然后趁着他在最激动最难以自制的时候、在那一刻的黑暗中差点就翻涌上来吞噬了他。

稍微冷静下来再想，就算真的下手折磨Rumlow、就算真的把他折磨得半死又能怎么样呢？只是在发泄自己的怒气而已，没有任何益处。

 

你不应该这么脆弱，被这种东西控制，你应该早就学会了如何处理它。

而且无论是Bucky还是你自己，都不会愿意看到一个在这方面被改变了的Steve。

并非因为你是美国队长，而是因为你是Steve Rogers。

 

他不再言语，Bucky也就好像从来都没说过这句话一样，问了另一个问题：“你也认识他？你管他叫Rumlow。”

“他曾经是神盾的特工。”

“他以前就这样？”

Bucky问的语焉不详，但是Steve觉得自己明白他的意思，他回忆Rumlow这次的所有言行，大脑开始重新运转起来了：新武器、血清试验重启、50年。

“他以前看起来比这正常。”Steve慢慢地说，“恐怕九头蛇给他用了药，或者还有其他的原因。”

 

Rumlow——Crossbones疯狂、傲慢、冷血并且残忍，言行间都是终于代替了冬兵的嚣张和狂喜，九头蛇的药未必改变了他的本质——就像他们的药并没有改变Bucky的本质一样——但是放大了他性格上的这些特点。

他终于成为了新武器——这也让他更加狂妄。

他说50年，他极有可能就是一个血清携带体，一直在一个人形血清容器的位置上呆了这么多年，现在梦寐以求之事终于实现。

当然这只是猜想，不过他肯定知道很多事情。所有的猜测和问题都可以等他醒过来之后再验证。

 

Steve把头转向Bucky：“你没受伤。”

“我好好的。”

“Bruce呢？”

 

“我还好，Cap。”Bruce出现在门口，他看起来有点苍白。

“非常抱歉把你卷进来，博士。”

Bruce耸耸肩，开玩笑道：“你应该后怕我差点把这个街区都砸了，这家伙出现的时候有点吓人。”

“你对自己做了什么？刚才你看起来好像是晕过去了。”

“Thor带过来的草药，据说神域的人用它来麻醉。”

 

Bruce的手机响了，是Tony。Bruce站得近，房间里又安静，他的声音透过手机都能听得清清楚楚：“……怎么还没回来？你确定这么改加速器没有问题？……”

Steve觉得听别人讲电话不太礼貌，只好转向Bucky。Bucky看着他，眨了眨眼睛，好像也在找话说：“他说50年是什么意思？”

“之前九头蛇的资料显示他们培养过携带体——就是没有被显性强化过但是有血清的人。”

“你觉得他就是其中之一。”

“应该是，你看他现在依然是壮年的样子，而且目前为止搜索到的资料没发现九头蛇做过其他方面的生物强化实验。”

 

Bruce打完电话了，转过头来问：“你打算怎么处理这个人？”

 

怎么处理？入室行凶，但显然没法送到警局。

 

“Natasha不知道怎么回事清楚这里的事，她建议先把他送过去，隔离在加强封闭舱里——就是从前防止Hulk发狂用的那种。”Bruce斟酌了一下，“她的意思是想和你谈谈，说神盾局希望接手。”

 

地板上Rumlow呻吟了一声，所有人的注意力都先转移到了他身上。

“他醒的是不是有点快？”

“我们猜他被强化过。”

“我这还有那种强效麻醉剂。”

“这个对他这种情况会起效吗？”

 

事实证明能把神域人和Hulk都放倒的药物对Crossbones也毫不含糊。

 

“如果Tony对借用他的地方没有异议的话，那先走吧。”

 

STARK大厦顶层的大厅里灯火通明，Natasha、Tony和Clint都在。

 

“哦我看看——”Tony一看见他们就说，“好不容易出去一次，你就给自己用那玩意儿了？”

Bruce摊开手：“我要是不用，今天你们就又得全部出动把我从废墟里拎出来了。”

Tony转头看了一眼巨型光屏：Rumlow整个人已经被限制在封闭舱的束缚槽里，依然昏晕着，光屏角落的数据收集框里跳动着他的实时身体数据。

“你给自己打了那东西，这家伙真杀了你怎么办？”

“Barnes先生当时看起来很坚决，所以我觉得可以试试损失更小的选项——事实证明我选对了。”Bruce笑道，“而且我真感动啊Tony。”

“是啊，”Tony理所当然地说，“你是这帮人里唯一真正懂裸奇点这类玩意儿的人了，多一个算一个。”

 

Tony他们说话的时候，Steve和Natasha转向另一边。

 

“神盾局派你来做说客？”

“我在这里是巧合。Tony跟Bruce打电话之前我也才刚刚接到Rumlow的消息。”

“怎么回事？”

“神盾的主机之前一直停着，重启之前Tony给提了点建议，结果下午试运行的时候在不应该有的地方发现了神盾的信号。他们以为是系统修改后混淆了，但是一路查到了一架昆式喷气机，印着神盾的标志，伪造的，上去之后再查了一通就跟踪到你那里。”

Steve点点头：“Fury打算拿他怎么办？”

“三曲翼大楼倒塌之后很多老鼠都淹死了，这算是找到的又一个，Fury和神盾不会放过他的。”

Steve不置可否：“等他醒了，我要问他点问题。”

他又把Tony招过来：“我等一会想要封闭舱的监控权。”

Tony一点就透：“你要问他话？哦——你不想让Barnes看到内容。”

Steve点头：“至少目前我不想让他看到。”Rumlow过一会不知道会说出什么来，他还是希望能保护Bucky。

Tony耸耸肩：“Natasha跟我说九头蛇和Howard的死有关，不过我要是想知道什么倒是可以看监控记录。”

Steve点头道谢，又看向Natasha。

“我只是奉命要说服你带走这个败类，其他的我不管。”

 

监控图像显示Rumlow脑电波变化的时候Steve就过去了，Bucky在他临走之前看着他，Steve捏了捏他的肩膀，笑了笑。

失控仅有一次便已足够，再也不会了。

 

封闭舱的灯光很强，Rumlow醒过来眯了一会眼睛才适应，Steve让束缚槽稍微立起来，隔着玻璃墙看着他。Rumlow看到他之后冷笑了一声。

 

“九头蛇的特工都备有自杀用的毒药，你现在还没死，是不是认为自己已经强到不会被俘？”

Rumlow的眼睛恶意的闪动：“也许我只是想在死之前再看一次你崩溃的样子——那太好看了。”

Steve平静地说：“你可以试试。”

“哦——”他拖长了声音，眼睛转动着，“那我告诉你点有趣的东西吧：一开始Pierce从苏联人手里买下你男朋友，”这句话不知道哪里戳中了Rumlow，他得停下来笑完了才能继续说下去，“据说是因为他在冰天雪地里埋了好几天还没死，不过苏联人想方设法——你知道他们的——用尽办法研究了他十多年都没有进展。”

“Pierce那时还只是个小头目，他把他买回来。那个时候他的胳膊就已经废没了。Pierce手上有血清残余，但是没有范本，之前死亡率太高，他参照着你那位想做更多的强化战士，还是没成功。”

Steve想起那些记录，Pierce只做出了携带体。

“最后只好转向他，”他继续说，“——毕竟一个残废并不是第一选项，是不是？不过你那位一直死命挣扎，Pierce用尽方法他还是宁死不肯给我们干活。其实这简直蠢到家了，他只有一个人，就算有血清，还能对抗整个九头蛇吗？最后Pierce不愿意自己的投资被白费，然后他就想出来一个特别、特别天才的主意。”

 

“你们给他洗了脑。”

 

“哈——Pierce特别天才，正好那时候来了个搞科学的能满足他的要求——这样不仅那位可以被投入使用了，Pierce还把他租给别人，安保、挡箭牌……各种任务。Pierce天才就天才在他简直把他利用的淋漓尽致：他因为这个结识了不少大人物。不然你以为他怎么能从没有任何后台的毛头小子爬上那个位置还坐了那么多年的？”

 

“继续。”

 

Rumlow眯起眼睛仔细看着他的表情，好像觉得不够，准备要再来一剂猛的：“刚开始只是把他的记忆洗掉，没有冰冻。后来把他冻起来，都是他自找的。”Rumlow笑得越来越深，“你知道他干了什么吗？他不知道从哪里捡了块破铁片在上面刻了好多单词——”

他说得又轻又慢，脸上全是疯狂的愉悦，露出的雪白齿间带着血：“我见过那玩意儿，现在还记得，什么——蓝的布鲁克林金的火车之类……”他的声音好像蛇语，浸着剧毒的笑意，一边说一边端详着Steve，不放过他任何一个表情，“我猜，他是想起来了一些东西，也意识到自己莫名其妙——”说到这他又笑出声来，“——莫名其妙失了忆，他怕忘了……有些是指向你的，是不是？”

“你们的关系真变态。”他嘲讽道，“真不幸……Pierce看到那东西之后也是这么想的，他觉得自己的武器要不受控制了，他简直从来都没有这么暴怒过。”

“那小玩意儿被一点点碾成了铁末——就在他眼前，当时卸了他的胳膊都要快一打人才能制住他……我从来——以后也没在他的脸上见过那样的表情——”他嘶嘶地说，毒蛇一般，“他那个表情，就好像紧接着被暴打几个小时，然后关在水牢里几个月都不是什么惨事儿一样。”

 

Steve渐渐面无表情，Rumlow好像看到了他的变化，更兴奋了，话源源不断地从他的嘴里溜出来，简直停不下来。

 

“哈，那次真惨啊。不知道为什么他恢复了很长时间才好。谁知道……有可能他被揍得太狠了。”Rumlow笑容第一次淡了，语气里满是怨毒，“可是就连这样Pierce也没完全放弃他！我们这些人就从来都没有列入他的考虑范围！！”

 

恢复了很长时间才好……Steve面无表情地木然想着——他居然还能想事情，这简直让他自己都觉得不可思议：他知道Bucky的恢复速度，那根本不是因为被伤的太重。

而是因为他们抽了他的血清，为了让Bucky痛的时间更长。

Bucky这次之后一定又会被洗脑，殴打和水牢没有任何实际意义，只是为了泄愤而折磨。

 

Rumlow还没说完：“然后他又被洗了一次。哦对！”他好像又想起什么有趣的事情，“那次不是洗了一次，而是连续两次：洗完第一次之后他睁开眼睛居然躺在实验台上开始念叨数字，就跟背番号似的。更有意思的是他看到Pierce居然笑了，Pierce……”他哈哈地笑起来，断裂的肋骨好像让他笑得直痛，缓了好一会才能说话，“……Pierce看见他那样子简直活见了鬼一样，二话不说又把他塞回去洗了一遍……”

 

Bucky看到Pierce笑了？

Steve马上就明白Bucky为什么笑，他盯着Rumlow的脸，觉得周围刺骨的冷，他攥紧拳头，不自觉的把呼吸放得又浅又快，好像一旦呼吸得稍微深一些，他便会把那冰冷的空气连带着Rumlow的话吸都进去——那些尖锐的、剧毒的冰刺，马上就能顺着他的气管狠狠锥进肺里，逼他咳出血来。

然而还不行。Steve维持着笔直的站姿：现在还没到自己露出破绽的时候，用来佐证还不够，再让他说的多一点……

 

“不过后来他基本就不出现这种情况了——除了在D.C.追杀你之后，”Rumlow撇撇嘴，“好像那个人用了什么新技术处理他，不过Pierce那次之后有点被吓着了。”他嘲讽地说，“坚持每次任务之后都把他冻起来。”

 

他曾经自己恢复过，他在黑暗里跌跌撞撞，那么一个小东西就是他的希望。

而你们把它碾碎在他眼前。

Crossbones说的时候有多兴高采烈，Bucky当时就有多绝望——甚至更甚。

 

Steve觉得他快感觉不到任何东西了，他觉得他的耳朵里全是回音，Rumlow的声音在里面沉沉浮浮。他的灵魂被抽出来，俯视着下面的自己。

 

Rumlow眯起眼睛审视着他，Steve不知道他在自己脸上看到了什么——他好像看起来有点不满意，随后他想到什么马上又露出笑容：“不过这都是过去的事情了，不太能动摇你……是不是？他现在被你养的……你们这些人怎么说来着？正常？正常多了——居然开始觉得自己是人。”

“不过你之前又崩溃成那样，是因为他一直恢复不了吧？将来的事情你才更看重，是不是？那我告诉你——”他的声音几乎都成了嘶嘶的、刺耳的气流，好像毒蛇吐着信子，“没用的，以他的技术，你那位什么都想不起来的。”

 

“他。”Steve的声音好像是从深渊里捞出来的一样，又深又冷，他的灵魂在上方看着他们，他的大脑留在身体里，居然还在运转。

Rumlow说这句话的用意太明显了。

 

他闭上眼睛。

 

“对……他。”Rumlow好像是看到Steve的样子，笑得就像一个胜利者，他好像一个经验丰富的残忍拳师，抓住了敌人的弱点就拼命攻击，直到对手濒死，“他就是成就我们所有的人——他已经不是人、是个幽灵，你永远别想找到他。”

Rumlow看起来乐不可支，他居然在这种场合用起了比喻。

 

Steve一下睁开眼睛。走到封闭舱的玻璃墙前。

Rumlow眯起眼睛，嘴角依然勾着。

 

“Rumlow，”Steve站直身体，束缚槽的位置比他矮一些，他低头看着Crossbones，“你说他在被严厉教训之后恢复得慢……”

“你真的认为，是因为你们把他教训得太严重了？”

Rumlow的笑容稍微收敛了。

“你以为，他只是你们血清研究的范本……你以为你身上的血清是怎么来的？”Steve身体稍稍前倾，逼视着Rumlow，他的嗓音非常、非常轻，如果不考虑场合，听起来几乎是柔和的了，“对，你们这么对他，我对你一样办得到。”

 

Rumlow的脸仿佛蜡像烧融一样缓缓垮了下来，笑容完全消失了，他的眼睛慢慢、慢慢睁大，脸色以可见的速度变得灰败，死人一般。

他突然不顾自己折断的手臂和腿疯狂挣扎，束缚槽都被挣动得摇晃起来，叮当乱响，棺材一样金属槽边上亮起了红灯，几条束缚带啪地拦到他身上收紧，但他依然好像失去理智一样拼命挣动，Steve隔着玻璃都可以看到断骨在他左臂皮肤上戳出的突起。

 

Steve站直身体，垂下眼看着他，转身走出了门。


	18. Chapter 18

Steve出了封闭舱所在的房间，闭着眼睛在走廊上站了片刻，Crossbones挣动惨叫的声音隔着门都可以听得清清楚楚。

他听着这声音，心中没有丝毫感觉，既不觉得这种惨状解气，也不觉得这种噪音心烦。他心里仿佛也有一个封闭舱，仅剩理智的自己站在外面，透过厚厚的强化玻璃看着封闭舱里的另一个Steve，这个Steve看上去没有像Crossbones一样崩溃，他只是睁着眼睛平躺在地板上，活着，但呼出的气冷得结了白雾，安静得死寂。

 

他返回楼上，电梯门打开的时候发现大厅里的人都转过头来看他。

他下意识地看了一眼监视光屏，光屏是关着的。

 

Steve露出一个微笑：“怎么了？”

Natasha稍微眯起眼睛审视着他，然后说：“那位怎么样？”

“你不会认为我会砸开封闭舱杀了他吧。”Steve笑道，“我连盾牌都没带，赤手空拳可有点难。”

Natasha耸了耸肩：“那可说不准，你看他被送过来时候的样子。”

“那种事情出一次就够了，更何况他的命对我来说没有任何意义。”

 

Natasha没答话，显然还在观察他——其他的人也是，连Clint和Tony都不怎么说话了。Bucky……Steve没有去看Bucky。

 

一时间没人出声，有人转头看Natasha，她不负众望，收紧嘴唇然后问：“你——为什么显得这么高兴？”

Steve笑着说：“Zola还活着。”

Natasha的注意力一下就被这句话拉过去了：“Zola？”

“对。”然后他看到Natasha的表情，“我应该没有弄错，Rumlow的话里多处印证就是Zola改造了他，在Bucky脱离九头蛇之后。从过去到现在他一直都是九头蛇生体强化的主脑。”

 

Natasha看上去简直不敢相信，为了Rumlow的特工素质或者其他：“他没……你真的——他说了？”

 

“他到最后得意忘形了；从他的说话内容里推断他对血清试验和冬兵计划的技术性问题基本不了解，他也根本没料到Bucky被反复洗脑之后，还能想起一些东西，”留在封闭舱外面的那个理智的Steve干的不错，他快速过滤Rumlow那些话里背后的信息，“——而Bucky说过‘Zola改造了我’。”

 

“但是Zola确实是死了。”Bucky的声音。

Steve转过去，微笑着盯住Bucky套头衫上的图案，他感觉得到Bucky的目光，那目光仿佛有实体。

“我记得Pierce下追杀令时说的话：‘他们让我失去了Zola’。”

 

“你们在说什么？”Tony插进来，“又是哪个老古董死而复生了？”

Natasha简单跟他说了新泽西的事。

Tony的眼睛睁圆了：“你们怎么会认为他死了？这种东西……他只要能连上网，哪怕借外面的主机和服务器，用不了多少时间就能再复制一个自己！”

Natasha皱着眉头：“我知道，但那种地方哪有网络？”她指的是那个破旧的基地，“而且Pierce居然不知情？”

“他未必一直在那里——这些都不是关键。”Steve慢慢地说，“关键是我们能不能找得到Zola。”

“哦这有什么。”Tony的语气可轻松了，“也就是你们这些不懂的人会发愁这个——Jarvis就能搞定。”

“我为得到了您的信任而感到自豪，Sir。”

“那还用说。”

 

“这么说他的代码标本已经有了，Jarvis也接触过，”Natasha打断这两位，她指的是那个信息盘，她曾经把它交给jarvis破译九头蛇的密码，“那为什么自Jarvis接触代码后的这几个月都没发现Zola的痕迹？”

“谁知道，有可能那个老古董早就改进了自己的代码，Jarvis没在意而已。”Tony迅速维护自己的管家，“而且谁闲的没事上去干全域搜寻这种事儿啊，累死了，他可是我的AI。”

 

Natasha没理他，她把Steve叫到一边。

“Fury还想要什么？”Steve平静地问。

Natasha没有正面回答，只是说：“他知道Rumlow身体比较特殊。”

Steve的眉头皱起来盯着她：“他知道Rumlow50年几乎不老的事情？”如果他早知道Rumlow的情况，以Fury掘地三分的性格和手段，居然会查不出和Rumlow关系紧密的Pierce有问题，那时候在山洞里竟然还敢跟他说‘我不知道Barnes的事’？！

Natasha赶紧说：“以前不清楚，Fury是到今天才几乎确定——总部倒塌的时候Rumlow挖出来就已经快死了，但是有人把他带走，后来也一直失踪，今天再出现的时候他完好无损……还有一些其他佐证。”

“所以强化战士接二连三出现，Fury坐不住了？”

Natasha嗯了一声。

Steve笑了笑，典型的Nick Fury式想法，防患于未然的军备竞赛：看到对方有杀人机器，自己也要造一个出来才睡得着觉；尤其现在同为强化战士的自己已经不能任他随意调动。

“这么说他想要血清项目的资料。”Steve转开目光，“我可以把手上的血清试验记录给他：血清抽取的步骤、注射血清后的观察日志、数据分析。”

“你这么轻易就把这些东西交出来？这可有点不像你。”

“不像我？”Steve笑了一声，“Fury明目张胆地跟我要这些东西才不像他——我猜他跟你下命令的时候只是说要拿到这些东西，没限制你用什么手段吧。”

Natasha不说话也不点头。

“你正大光明的来问我，没有用其他方法，我很感谢你。这些资料也没什么的，我几乎不担心Fury会照着它们做实验：他很会权衡，看到死亡率这一个数字就应该知道这种实验该不该做了。”

当然如果他老糊涂了，那新神盾也将不再有存在的必要。

“你……”Natasha少见的有点犹豫，“……你给Fury血清抽除的方法，不会是想借神盾的手抽了Rumlow的血清吧？”

“你觉得这是个好方法，是吧？”Steve看着Bucky的方向，他依然没有把目光放到Bucky领口以上的位置，“确实，他依仗血清才那么狂妄，无论是从报复还是惩戒的角度来讲，抽了他的血清会比要了他的命还有效。但是如果我真的想要，又何必借着神盾的手才能办到？”他呼出一口气，语调和缓，“我在问讯结束之前，暗示他我可以废了他的能力，他听明白之后崩溃了。我看着他那种样子，觉得这么做其实没有任何意义。”

 

不说其他所有，就算我抽筋拔髓、夺走他唯一在意的东西、让他无所依仗、甚至虐杀他——那又能怎么样？这不会改变Bucky已有的惨烈过去，也无助于Bucky的将来。

Rumlow落到神盾和Fury手里，他的悲惨结局已经注定。

而在知道了那些事情之后，就算我依然是几个小时前那种失控暴怒的状态，也已经连折磨他的心情都没有了。

 

Natasha点了点头，离开了他。

 

Steve站在原地。心中被关死在封闭舱里的那个Steve依然大睁着眼无声地躺着，而能自由活动的Steve看着外面：在外面这个正常的维度里，Jarvis、Tony和Bruce好像在分析变体准备搜寻，Clint打开了封闭舱的监控，Natasha坐在他旁边跟人通话。

而Bucky，Steve知道Bucky一直注视着自己。他方才跟大家打招呼、分析Rumlow的话、通过Natasha跟Fury谈判——这些都做的很好，语气、表情、动作……跟正常状态一样。但是他清楚自己不正常：他不知道为什么没法去看Bucky的脸。

他依然渴望Bucky能停留在自己的视线内，比之前还要渴望，但是他却——

大厅另一边Bucky眼神一抬。

他们视线相交。

 

熟悉的、清澈的、平静的、灰蓝色的、Bucky的眼睛。

 

‘苏联人……做实验……租给别人……挡箭牌……’

‘……他自找的……’

‘蓝的布鲁克林金的火车……’

‘……那东西就在他眼前被碾成了粉末……’

‘……背番号……看见Pierce居然笑起来了……’

 

封闭舱里的那个Steve忽然就流了泪。鲜红的。源源不绝。

明明他呼出的气是冰冷的，但那血泪却烫到要把玻璃墙都熔化。它们以可怖的速度从他的眼睛里、甚至从他的身体里涌出来，急速积累，封闭舱里的Steve石头一样沉没在鲜红的液体中。

血泪翻涌，玻璃墙被侵蚀，在他心里坚持了那么久的封闭舱在这短短一刻就面临崩毁。

 

Steve刚刚一直没去看Bucky的眼睛，这是对的。他在旁人面前言谈自若，而Bucky一个眼神就能让他丢盔弃甲、一败涂地。

 

“我出去一下，”他走过去对Bucky说。

他的眼睛一直盯着Bucky的喉结，那里微微动了一下。

“不用担心。”心里的玻璃墙只剩薄薄一层，靠近Bucky让他连表情都快维持不住，他木然微笑，允诺道，“我会回来的。”


	19. Chapter 19

Steve去了那个他曾经常去的地下健身馆。

场馆里一个人都没有。朴素结实的设备、老旧的墙面——这种安静的、带点怀旧意味的地方曾经让他感到亲切，然而今天一进门他就觉得窒息，但他已经不想再费神选其他地方了。

 

护腕、绑带，他什么运动器具都没带，进门就走到拳击台旁边的长凳上坐下。

现在是一个人了，他终于可以放任那面玻璃墙碎裂。

 

这个地方让他想起过去：那时候他又小又弱，但偏偏不服输，在布鲁克林横冲直撞，碰见什么不平之事从来没法装作看不到，丝毫不顾自己的体量。只有Bucky不会嘲笑他，他理解他、一直护着他。他想起Bucky参军前那一晚，那时他一个人站在招兵站前，又迷惘又无奈，还有些屡战屡败的恼怒。然后他回头看到了Bucky，他最亲密、最重要的人——他因为担心他，扔下刚勾搭上的女孩子，跑过来找他。

如果那时的Steve知道自己眼前的那个Bucky，那个歪戴着军帽、笑起来会发光、聪明潇洒的Bucky在其后的70年会遭遇什么……

 

那些永无止境的折磨、那些被碾碎在眼前的希望，那些引他至绝望的微笑……

 

Steve的心脏哗一下被绞烂，胸腔里简直翻涌成血海。

 

他的苦痛便是你的苦痛。Steve在尖锐漫长的窒息之下慢慢重复着这句话。

Bucky一个人都撑下来了。怎么，现在轮到你，你却连碰都没法碰？

仔细看着它！好好面对它。Steve。

 

他把脸深深埋进手里，眼眶干涩，大口大口地吞咽着苦涩的空气。他呼吸的声音在空旷安静的场馆里被放大，粗粝又急切，好像一个溺水的人急迫求生。

 

他站起身随便捡了一支拳击沙袋挂上，没头没脑的打下去。

毫无保护和节奏感的拳击绝对会震伤他的关节和手臂，但他好像什么都感觉不到一样拼命击打，沙袋被打落了就马上拖起来再挂上。场馆里都是拳头快速重击沙袋的声音，单调又沉闷。汗液浸蚀得太阳穴上刀伤直痛，它们从额际流下来聚在他的睫毛上，一眨眼就顺着脸颊滑下去。

仿佛他真的流了泪一般。

 

最后一下重拳把沙袋直接击飞到场地另一边。Steve放下双臂，空荡的场馆里顿时只剩下他喘息的声音。

 

“打完了？”忽然间有人在阴影里说。

Steve一下转过身，看到Bucky朝他走过来。

 

不得不说疯狂发泄一通确实有效——至少现在他能看着Bucky的眼睛了。

“你怎么……”Steve有点呆。

“你带我来过。”Bucky的脸色并不好看，“你关掉了Rumlow的监控录像，但你瞒得过我吗？Rogers？”他向前几步，脸上的表情又着急、又担心，“Crossbones跟你说什么了？让你这么折磨自己？！”

 

Steve沉默了一下。最终只能笑道：“我已经好多了。”

 

这不是谎话，他确实缓过来一些了。他原本也并不这样——强颜欢笑这种事本来对他来讲完全不必要。Natasha、Clint、Bruce、Tony……就算是关系不错的战友，他自己的情绪跟他们又有什么关系？他刚醒过来和现代社会格格不入的时候也有点郁郁，那时他从来不遮掩，因为他只要保证情绪不会影响任务就行，他的战友们知道他控制得住也不怎么管。

但是现在不一样，他在的所有的地方都有Bucky。Bucky不是别人，他会担心这个。

 

Bucky对他的话回应得特别直接：“你别笑了。”他稍稍缓下语气，“我看得出来的Steve，你真的不用这样。”

 

Steve心想他果然不擅长这个，唯一想要隐瞒的人还看出来了。

或者因为他是Bucky，所以在关于自己的这方面特别擅长。

 

Steve只好什么都不说，站在原地。

Bucky上下仔细看了他一番，然后嘴角压得更低，他走到旁边的售货机里，投币选了一包东西出来。Steve看到他又朝着自己走过来。

Bucky一把抓住他的手腕，把他拉到长凳边坐下。他把那包东西撕开，拿出一小管酒精，拉过他的一只手。

Steve手上的皮肤因为刚才疯狂而毫无保护的猛击而磨破了大片，渗了血。

Bucky用金属左手拉着他的手，人造的手掌有点凉，但是力度柔和。他低头用医药棉把伤口旁边的汗和血擦掉，再用酒精仔细清理伤口。

 

刚才剧烈运动，心脏还跳得胸腔一震一震。Steve一直看着他，不是看他替自己清理伤口的手，而是看着他低下去的脸，那是他所熟悉的：额头、眉毛、睫毛、鼻梁。

Bucky给他处理完，抬起头仔细端详他。又起身走到售货机前投币。

一包崭新的拳击绑带被扔到Steve面前，Steve目光追着Bucky的身形看他上了拳击台。

 

“跟我打一场。”

 

这是他们两人在桥上遭遇战以来第一次交手，但与那次完全不同：那次是生死之争，双方都挟着杀气，而这一次——他们出招同样没有留手，仿佛要把这个晚上所淤积的所有愤懑与苦痛全都发泄出来，但是将要碰到对方时又马上变招掠开。

Steve的眼睛紧紧盯着Bucky，Bucky的动作潇洒帅气，他身形变换，力度与灵活兼备。打斗中他的右臂被Steve抓到，Steve顺势一扭一背，Bucky整个人被轻轻抛到几步以外，他身在半空调整好姿势轻巧落地，腿部发力几步加速冲至Steve面前，右臂格开他的胳膊左拳直冲Steve的面部猛击过来，Steve不躲不闪，Bucky的拳头在距他鼻尖不到分毫的地方猛然止住，金属左臂唰地一声响，收得干脆利落，Steve汗湿的脸都感觉得到这一拳激起的微凉气流。

 

“你看我现在很好，Steve。”Bucky收回左臂，“比以往任何时候都要好，所以无论Rumlow说过什么，你都不用在意——不管那些是真是假，都已经和现在无关。”

 

Steve心想我根本不可能不在意。

但是他又切身体会到Bucky说的是真的。

Bucky就在他面前一步左右的地方，他站得笔直，脸上因为运动有一点红润，用那种他最熟悉的、专注的眼神看着他。

 

看着我。千万句安慰排解的话都抵不过Bucky此时的眼神，他的眼睛在说：好好看着现在的我。

 

于是同过去所有的时光一样，仿佛有魔力，Steve看着这样的Bucky控制不住地觉得安心、温暖、欣喜。

这种与之前的负面情绪截然不同的感情又衍生出一种奇怪的，绝对不符合今晚所有一切的希望与幸福感。

 

——Bucky就在他眼前，活生生的，他现在很好。

过去那么惨烈，而且已经不可改变；但现在我在他身边，他以后会很好。

他以后一定会很好。

 

他的情绪几乎翻转过来了，考虑到今晚短短几个小时发生的事情和他心绪上的剧烈动荡，这种心理变化简直有些不可思议，但是这种改变已经在不经意间完成，他现在正和Bucky同处于这么一种认真而又玩闹一般的打斗中。Bucky和他在一起，这一事实从没有像今天这样击中他。

欢喜有如剧痛。

Bucky在用他所需要的方式关心他，他依然这么温柔、坚定、善解人意，即使遭遇了那样的事情，他的内核依然没有被改变。

Steve在微笑，在这个苦涩漫长的晚上第一次感到眼眶酸热。

 

他低声说：“好。”

 

然后他便放手攻了过去，这次动作比刚才更加大开大阖——他最清楚自己不会伤到Bucky，那干脆就来个痛快。

Bucky同样露出微笑来面对他。

 

Steve矮身横腿扫向Bucky，Bucky避开跃起同时左拳出到半途一拐撑着Steve的肩膀整个人倒翻过去，他绑在脑后的头发本来在刚刚的运动中就有些松松垮垮，现在头发梢刮过Steve头顶被带开了，Bucky稳稳落地转过身来，深棕色头发散下来稍微有点挡眼睛，被他用手往后一穿拢到脑后，额际是亮闪闪的小汗珠。

Bucky生机勃发，就在他眼前，Steve简直抑制不住想要更加靠近的渴望，两个人真的越逼越近，最后完全变成了贴身缠斗。

Steve屈肘推挤，同时下身曲膝挤压Bucky的大腿，Bucky微一踉跄然后毫不示弱地反顶回来，上半身他的拳头擦过Steve太阳穴的时候松开成掌，Steve觉得那里的伤口微微有点刺痛，不过也没在意，倒是Bucky动作一滞，Steve趁机展臂当胸制住往地上一滚，整个人严严实实压在Bucky上方，Bucky仰面平躺着，左臂动力系统仍然低档运行，发出极轻微的嗡嗡声，右臂向外摊开，指尖一点血——Steve的。

 

Bucky在下面露出哭笑不得的表情：“你想就这么赢我？”

Steve带点笑看着他，嘴里说：“算我输。”边说边神使鬼差一般把手放在他脸侧，大拇指轻轻抚过他的眉弓。

那动作又慢又珍惜。

Bucky安安静静躺着不动，目光溜到他太阳穴处，小声说：“你流血了……”

仿佛要验证他这句话一样，Steve头稍微一动，血珠就滴下来，正好落在Bucky嘴角。

Bucky的左臂死机了一样瞬间就没声了，Steve眼睁睁看着Bucky探出舌尖，往那滴血上轻轻一舔……

 

他妈的简直是熬死人的慢动作。

Bucky舔完了好像觉得不对劲了，两个人的眼睛直直对上。

场馆里一下子静的可怕，空气里有什么东西之前一直狡猾地隐藏着，现在趁他们俩都手足无措的这一刻一口气反扑过来挤压着这两个人。Steve觉得心脏跳得简直要把胸腔震破，他的手依然放在Bucky脸旁，心肌一鼓一鼓地带得指尖血管都在跳动。感官被无限放大，他们距离又太近，近到能感觉得到对方激狂的心跳，近得Steve能用嘴唇捕捉到Bucky的喘息的微流。

Steve的身体简直不是他自己所能控制的了，他慢慢、慢慢地低下头去。

 

然后他一下子看到了Bucky的表情。

 

心里好像被蛰了一下瞬间清醒过来，Steve暗暗叹口气，撑起身体。


	20. Chapter 20

他们在帐篷里。

气温太低了，但没有下雪。架了帐篷也形同虚设，拢不住一丝暖气，最多只能挡挡风。士兵们为了能活过晚上大多挤在一起，半睡半醒。

Steve和Bucky裹着被子坐在一起，军用炉灭了——资源不足，少量的燃料要等到凌晨气温最低的时候再用。

在这么一个些微水汽都被冻成冰霜的冬夜，Bucky的眼睛显得特别湿润，他的鼻梁都被冻红了，Steve知道这时候如果有足够的光照，映在他脸上会显得他鼻梁都能透光。

 

“你不来点？”Bucky手里攥着一个钢制小酒壶。

“我还好。”

“别硬撑着啊。”

Steve笑了笑，握了握他的手。

“哇哦——”感觉到他的温度，Bucky咧嘴笑开了，“我可以不用客气了。”

他一笑起来就让Steve感到暖，于是Steve也笑了。

 

“战争结束了的话，回去要干嘛呢？”Bucky忽然说。

 

Steve知道这是士兵们在少有的休息时间里会谈起的话题：炮火和残肢让人麻木冷血，很多人靠着这个取暖，在那些他们还没有因为劳累走着路就睡着的行军途中，在这种一旦昏睡就可能被冻死的夜晚。

他们用自己的身体推动着战争这个巨大的绞肉机，说不定什么时候自己也会被投到钢铡里去，这个过程长的好像没有尽头，还活着的士兵们已经疲累得快死了，但是为了提起精神避免死神真的给自己一个吻，他们就想想这个——人间的事情。

 

“我还没想过。”和其他人不同，Steve确实没怎么想过。他父母双亡，至于其他的熟人——最好的朋友就在身边，所以他在战场外应该没有那种翘首以待盼他回去的人。他希望战争结束后这个世界能变得好一点，至少不要有这么多无谓的死亡，但是关于他自己，他真的没有考虑过，连幻想都没有。

如果他还是那个豆芽菜一样的Steve，想象这种事情可能会比现在容易：客观来看，现在的这个美国队长可以说是这场大战的产物。虽然他并不觉得血清把自己变成了一个战争狂人——或者其他什么从血与火中产生出的杀戮怪胎，他依然是Steve Rogers；但是把现在的他放到布鲁克林……过去Steve的生活离他已经太远了，远到他用思维都快连不起来。如果不是Bucky今晚提问，他都发现不了自己面对将来——如果他能活过大战，有将来的话——就像面对外面的天气：空气里都是小冰渣，看过去白茫茫一片。

 

“来吧Steve，来想想。”Bucky脸上是一种亮晶晶的、又……Steve形容不出来的表情。

Steve心想：最近时不时跟Bucky感觉隔着一层什么似的，就像现在——为什么他会有这种矛盾的表情？他也在考虑自己能不能活过大战这种丧气问题吗？

Steve为了让他兴致高一点，决定听从提议，顺着聊。

“不太清楚，不过估计还是找个姑娘结婚吧。”不清楚的时候就从模仿开始，而这绝对是普遍会有的答案。

 

Bucky脸上笑容不变，不过没说他这个答案无聊什么的，甚至也没继续问问他喜欢的姑娘会是什么样——Steve已经假设他会问这个了，正在脑子里想自己究竟喜欢什么样的姑娘呢。之前在布鲁克林四人约会的时候有姑娘愿意跟着Bucky的约会对象一起过来就不错了——Steve觉得女孩子们都知道有Bucky的四人约会里另一个男孩会是谁——所以那时候他的选择从来不多，干脆就不怎么考虑这个。

 

“哦——还是那个‘这儿的姑娘有三百五十万，不过我只需要其中一个’。”

Steve点点头——他是在外表上变得比之前要好点了，不过这种观点还需要随之做改变吗？

Bucky转过头来，他的笑容那么温柔，他看着Steve就好像……Steve感觉自己实在词汇匮乏，形容不出这表情背后的意味，不过可以肯定的是他见了并没有感到像往常那样——有那种Bucky笑了自己便也高兴的感觉。

Bucky一口一口喝干手里的劣质烈酒，但可能是因为天气实在太冷了，喝酒也没什么用——他把手收回军用毯里，抱着肩膀整个人缩成一团，然后低下头感叹一般：“什么样的姑娘会有这种幸运能得到你呢，Steve？”

Steve直觉不太对劲，这看起来只是很普通的一句话，但是他完全不知道怎么应答。两人就这么沉默了一会儿，随后Bucky偏过头，他没有看Steve，只是又露出那种难以形容的温柔笑容：“不过你一定能拥有最好的。”

 

Steve睁开眼睛。

 

这并不算做梦，它太有条理，他只是闭着眼睛把自己脑子深处的记忆挖了出来。他知道这段是真实存在的：至少Bucky最后那句话绝对是真的，因为他记得Bucky说这句话时候的用词、语气、表情——所有。最开始他是因为搞不清楚Bucky说这句话的意味才印象深刻，等他觉得自己弄清楚了，一切都晚了。

他眼睁睁看着Bucky在自己一臂之外坠入万丈深渊。

 

甚至就是因为一切都已经太晚了，他到最后都没法验证自己是不是真的弄懂了Bucky的意思：尤其在Bucky回来之后，他为了Bucky的恢复开始大量阅读资料，知道人脑有时候能伪造记忆。这段记忆他拿出来描摹得太多，有时候他会想这段记忆是不是已经被自己在无意中修改，修改得远离了它的原始版本，变成了Steve私心想要的样子。

 

确实是私心。Steve想，你怎么能希望这个？！今天晚上面对Rumlow那个疯子让你自己也被带得不正常了吗？？

而且就算退一万步，它确实就是这样，你也早就把选择权交出去了——关于Bucky的所有，那么这件事也同样。

 

就在这时黑暗中警铃响起，Jarvis的声音：“紧急情况，Rogers队长。”

Steve一下从床上直起身来。

“Rumlow在护送过程中脱逃。”

 

Steve迅速套上外套上了顶楼，Bucky在隔壁，没用人叫就跟了过来——或者他也根本就没睡。

 

Tony还在试验台前面摆弄他的发明，看到他们俩之后说：“为了找Zola，Jarvis比对了昨天Rumlow给你发的伪造神盾信号，结果在附近波段神盾的真信号里截到了这个。”他转头看着光屏，嘟囔道，“神盾最近真是不行了啊，这么点小事都能出问题？”

 

Steve暗暗皱起眉头。

 

不仅是神盾，交接Rumlow这整件事都是Fury发起的——他连夜把Rumlow转走，真这么重视的话不可能在这上出问题。

哦，当然。Steve想，常理上讲是不会出问题，除非Fury认为Rumlow这条鱼还不够大。

 

“Natasha和Clint去哪里了？我回来的时候他们已经走了，也没参与交接。”

 

“你们特工的事儿我哪知道？Natasha难道会跟我汇报行程？”Tony有点心不在焉，手一摊，“可能Fury或者Coulson觉得这种小事就不出动他们俩了——我们又给他打了博士的神奇麻醉剂嘛——没想到出问题了。”

 

“帮个忙，把神盾的信号转给我。”

 

哈雷在微曦的天色中疾驰，Bucky坐在后座，背上背着Steve的盾。

 

赶到的时候那栋建筑前已经全是神盾的车辆和人，Natasha的红头发在这群深色衣服里特别明显，她看到他俩皱起眉头：“你们怎么在这？”

“九头蛇把Rumlow带到这里？”

她转开目光，低声说：“抱歉。”

Steve直截了当：“告诉我Fury在哪里。”

“里面。”

 

Fury站在实验室当中的手术台前，台子上躺了一个人。

Steve和Bucky走进来的时候他动都不动，背对着他们说道：“我一点都不意外你会出现在这里，Rogers。”

“怎么，觉得Rumlow一个人不够你的胃口？”

Fury丝毫不理他的问题：“你能告诉我为什么神盾接手他的时候，他已经失去了大部分的血清吗？”

Steve皱起眉头：失去了大部分血清？随后他笑了一声：“怀疑是我抽的？”

“你手上有抽除血清的资料。”

“合理的怀疑，动机也有。不过我无意做这种事。”

Fury没有回应。

“既然这样，那么接着我刚才的问题：你因为Rumlow没什么实验价值，就用他做饵想钓一次大的，是吗？”

Fury叹了口气转过身来：“你也知道九头蛇近来龟缩得厉害，但是没有完全灭亡。Rumlow受过训练，能问出来东西也未必可信，最快的方法……——但结果就是这样。”

 

台子上躺着的就是Rumlow。

Steve走近。

 

他眼睛大睁，面色灰败，已经死了。

 

Crossbones最终失去了能力，被九头蛇所抛弃，死在他们的试验台上。


	21. Chapter 21

Steve垂眼看着Rumlow的尸体，随即又环视这间实验室：“他们把他扔在这……其他的东西都处理干净了？”

“集中在一起，炸的一干二净。”

“神盾什么时候跟住Rumlow的？”

Fury看上去对这个问题有些恼火，不过还是回答了：“Rumlow‘逃脱’这件事，是一开始就计划好的。”

 

一开始就计划好，九头蛇还能赶在神盾之前……说明对方绝对从一开始就不是毫无准备。神盾自以为下圈套困住了对方，结果被反将一军。

那么Rumlow是从最初就被当做弃子了吗？还是九头蛇得知他被捕的那一刻才放弃了他？

但是九头蛇现在无论资源还是人力，都远非当日，好不容易激活的强化战士，从交手的情况看还堪用，就这么放弃了？

 

Steve下意识往Bucky的方向靠了一步：这一次Rumlow找上门来就是为了回收Bucky，这次失败了说不定什么时候还会卷土重来。虽然说这次他们失去Rumlow可以算是再次遭受了打击，但现在敌暗我明，九头蛇困兽犹斗，情形未必很乐观。

 

就在这时Bucky的手机响了，是Tony，一接通就是他噼里啪啦的快语速。

“Cap怎么联系不上？你们俩在一块儿是吧？Jarvis查到了，给你们发地址和建筑模拟图。”

Steve靠过去和Bucky一起看Tony发过来的资料。

“对方还挺狡猾的，为了不让他发现可花了点时间。最后筛出来是在这里，不过有个奇怪的地方：最近一段时间里目标地点的能源耗费和可以查到的数据输出一直在减少……”

 

“他们要逃。”两个人几乎异口同声。

 

“对，要不就是那个什么Zola最近开始节食减肥了……总之你们要找东西估计还是快一点。”

 

目标在废弃港口，从模拟图上看用地还不小。

Steve看看门外，Fury刚才说完话就不见人影，可能布置完剩下的收尾工作就打道回府了。其他的神盾特工也在陆续撤退，一些人手上搬着主机残骸。

也不知道要从这些东西上搜查能不能收集到有用的资料。

 

Steve的手机早就在和九头蛇精锐小组搏斗的时候就被损坏，他拿着Bucky的电话拨给Fury。

 

原本的计划失败，现在又有了新的线索，Fury当然乐意。

于是准备撤队的神盾又奔赴新目标。之前的失败让这队特工好像和他们的头儿一样憋着一股火，再加上两个外援，最终他们成功地截获了Zola的一部分。随后神盾兵分两路，一队留在基地，搜查九头蛇留下的蛛丝马迹，推测Zola剩余部分的去向，另一队出发和外援们一起运送Zola。

 

根据Steve回程路上和Fury的口头协议，Zola先被运往了STARK大厦。

 

“喔Jarvis来看看，由人改造的‘人工智能’。”Tony下楼绕着Zola的机体转了一圈，Zola的内置能源在基地就被切断了，现在死气沉沉的一堆，“这几个接口……超导处理器？”他站直身体，“九头蛇对他还挺不错啊，你们这次没准捞到一条大鱼。”

 

确实算是一条大鱼——只是它没有头。

Jarvis封好了大楼里一切可能数据通道，防止Zola被唤醒之后联系到外界。但连接上电源他们才发现，Zola的主程序——他核心的“脑”已经被移走，最新的数据也已不在。不过万幸的是一些老旧的资料还没来得及被搬走。

 

“相当有用的资料。”Bruce带着眼镜，看起来为了这进展感到高兴，“他们后来确实用了另一种方法绕过了Barnes先生的恢复能力：不是通过破坏他的神经元连接消除他的记忆，估计是这种方法的效果并不好，而是克隆了他的……简单来说，他们用他自己的组织建造了一个屏障。从资料看在这种方法成本高的多，而且在这种状态下Barnes先生也曾经因为什么因素被触动回想起来一些事情，于是后来他们用这种方法封住他之前大部分记忆，并在他失控的时候结合冰冻和一般程序的洗脑处理——他们就用这几种方式结合来控制他。”

“这就是为什么Bucky一直恢复不了——他们用他自己的东西挡住了他。”

“对……现在手头有了具体资料，我认为可以着手Barnes先生的恢复工作了。”

 

Steve抿起嘴唇，把Bucky拉到一边。

“Bucky，”他注视着他的眼睛，“现在终于有了选择，那么你要不要恢复记忆？”

Bucky显得有点疑惑：“你的期望是什么？”

“在你的事情上，不存在‘我的期望’。只考虑你自己的想法就好；就算现在有了能恢复记忆的方法也并不意味你最终一定要选择这个，这件事情唯一的意义就是你多了一个选项。”

Bucky安静地看着他。

“或者你还没有做出决定？没关系，可以慢慢考虑……”

“Steve，”Bucky打断了他，“我自己的答案当然是肯定的——我一直希望能恢复完整。我是说，为什么你显得有些焦虑？”

Steve顿了顿，最终只是说：“我不希望你受到伤害。”一直都是，哪怕这伤害是来自于你自己的记忆。

尽管他没有说得很清楚，Bucky还是理解了他的意思，他露出安慰的笑容：“如果你是指九头蛇的记忆的话，我现在就有一些，我大概知道会面对什么，我已经克服了。所以不要担心，剩下的也会克服的。”

“我真的希望你能考虑清楚。”

Bucky有点奇怪地看了他一眼：“我当然考虑清楚了——而且我们的目标不一直就是这个吗？”

 

*****

 

我考虑清楚了。

 

Bucky在治疗舱中睁开眼睛，一时间搞不清楚自己在那里，差点出手砸碎舱门。

好在他及时回想起来，松开了已经握紧的左手。

然后他给了自己一个嘲讽的笑。

 

废墟、鲜血、断肢残臂、他们死前的眼神：恳求、恐惧、悲伤、空洞、绝望……

梦里的东西是真的，全部，就算他已经有心里准备，但是当镜头拉近，所有鲜明细节的冲击远非先前那些模糊的色块所能比较。

 

他低头看自己的手，正常人类的手，人造金属的手。

制造死亡与混乱的手。

 

来啊，好好回忆，仔细看清楚。你。

这些，甚至更多的、现在还没回忆起来的其他，全是你用这双手做下的事情。

 

舱门开启，外面还有其他的人，但他一眼就看到Steve。

于是他向他露出微笑，然后转头回答Bruce提出的问题。笑容和言语表达的意思都一样：我感觉很好。对。我觉得没事。我觉得成功了，是的我想起一些东西……第一次手术恢复不完全？没关系，我知道。谢谢。

Bruce点了点头，朝他笑了一下，又检查了他的身体数据，然后转身跟Steve说话。

 

他们说话的时候舱门大开着，但Bucky依然在治疗床上坐着。

 

不是自己承受不了——自己做过事情都不能面对，不是懦夫么？但是多讽刺啊，除了这些之外，他之前在考虑的时候竟然完全没意识到这个：越接近所谓的完全恢复，他就离过去的Bucky越遥远。

 

现在他记得一些70年前的好时光，也记得70年里扭曲黑暗的日子；他记得小时候第一次看到Steve画自己时的惊喜，也记得做武器时杀人的感觉——完全没有感觉。

所有活生生的人，不论立场、年龄、性别……只是标靶纸一样的目标而已，利刃刺入人体的手感、肢体折断的声音，热血溅出来的温度……他当时对所有这些都没有触动。

70年前他是个鲜活的人，而70年里他是个武器，二者的差别巨大，让人毛骨悚然，要将他从中撕裂。

他又看着自己手，做那些事情的时候，他好像理所当然：他们只是任务。他不懂那些技术性的问题，只是很怀疑：只是洗脑，真的会把人变成这样吗？甚至想得越深，他都开始怀疑哪个才是真正的自己。

 

他抬起头看向Steve。

 

Steve一定也希望他恢复吧？虽然他一直说让自己来决定，不过他内心一定很希望自己恢复。

懵懵懂懂的自己也很希望自己能恢复，自从知道自己并不是武器之后，他就一直很想做一个完整的人，那是他还混沌时就有的愿望；再次遇到Steve之后，他一直坚信自己做得到。他在黑夜里、被那些阴森色块困扰得睡不着的时候一直在脑中捶打抓挠着那扇紧闭的记忆大门，他的努力也不是一无所获，他最终意识到自己有件很重要然而无论如何也想不起来的事。

那时候他以为自己向成功接近了一步，那是他回来后情绪最积极的一段时间，他坚信一切都在变好。

但是现在真正恢复了一些，他才知道他念念不忘的东西只是一个刻满了呓语的小铁片而已。

它只是昭示了他过去的失败，它根本就不是‘变好’的路标。

 

他自己对这件事如此盼望，他也从来不想让Steve失望，如果真的能恢复，两个人的愿望都能达成，多好。

只是他们在之前都不知道：他可能永远都不再会是那个James Barnes了。

而且他现在满手鲜血，如何再同他站在一起？

 

Bucky坐在治疗床上一动不动，血液冲击着他的大脑，耳畔全是杂音，眼前是驳杂的色斑。所有这些事情并行在他的思维里冲击着，他想到最后，又勾起唇角：怎么，看看你的手，看看这些洗不干净的血——而你还有心思想自己这些鸡毛蒜皮？

 

无耻又无聊啊。你。

 

Bruce和Steve说完话，朝他们俩点点头出去了。Steve转头面向他。

他没问Bucky任何‘你好吗’‘你感觉怎么样’这类的问题，他们俩一时都没有说话。

当然了。Bucky转开目光，Steve肯定看过他曾经的任务记录，自己脸上再笑出花来他也清楚自己实际状况好不了。

Steve绝对看穿了他，而他现在有点没法和Steve呆在同一个房间里。

 

——于是他最后到了这个地方。

Bucky站在纽约最普通的一个小区里，注视着街对面的一幢房子：红砖，房前的小花园料理得很是仔细，一楼的窗后拉着薄纱窗帘，不过以Bucky的目力依旧可以看到里面。

 

屋子里是最普通的一家人，他们正在吃晚饭。

 

这是他最小的妹妹的家。房间里亮着橘黄色的暖光，桌上的食物蕴起香气，他的小妹妹已经满头白发，正在逗小孙女吃土豆泥。她满脸皱纹但是面色红润，笑眯眯的，浑不知街对面年轻的哥哥站直身体目不转睛，正在屋外初春的凉风里默默凝视着她。

 

Bucky看着这一幕，露出一点微笑。

很久以前，他也曾经这样哄过她的。

 

他问了Steve自己家人的下落，去了父亲母亲和其他兄弟姐妹的墓，他们葬得很近，应该已经在天堂团聚，他在宁静洁白的坟茔间站了很长时间，一个字一个字地默读他们的生卒年月和墓志铭；现在他又回到活人的空间，看到自己最小的妹妹安然生活，正沉浸在人世间最平凡的幸福里。

那些曾经在他身边的至亲们，活着的安详快乐，死去的寿终正寝；他们欢笑、他们安息；他们都有、或有过自己幸福的日子。他为他们感到高兴，觉得自己知道这些事实就好像得到了慰藉。

但同时，他也感觉到自己离这人间又远了一步：看她的变化多大啊。

他们所有人——一切的变化都太大了。

 

Bucky无声看了一会儿，无意上前打扰，他转身要离开这里，然后一眼就看到十几米外那个人站在街灯下。

 

——不，还有Steve不曾变过。

他依然正直、诚恳、坚定、温柔——一直是他所深爱的模样，只不过Bucky自己已经早就脱离了从前对自身的认知。

 

Bucky抬起头深深吸了一口气。黑夜将至，天色转深，头顶的薄云仿佛被风吹皱的水纹，广阔天空看起来就像翻转倒悬的阴郁海面，说不定什么时候冷水就倾砸而下，把他淹个彻底；或者现在整个城市已经沉没至海底深处，上方微亮的天空就是洋面，而他正站在万米深渊中呼吸着海水，冰冷咸涩，令人窒息。

 

远处最后一丝光线熄尽。

太阳终于坠落到无边冰洋之中，彻底湮灭。


	22. Chapter 22

Steve在STARK大厦某层的走廊找到Bucky。

Bucky在那次之后又接受了第二次治疗，现在他处在术后观察时期，他们因此借住在这里。

他坐在走廊小厅里的沙发上，凝视着自己的双手，午后的阳光透过落地窗，把他的身形裁成静止的剪影。

Steve远远驻足看了一阵子，终于忍不住走过去，他蹲下身，把手放在Bucky的肩膀上，最俗气平常的问候脱口而出：“你怎么样？”

Bucky朝他笑笑：“挺好的，我恢复得一直很好，Steve。”

两人都知道他说的不全是事实，他们也都清楚——Bucky这么说，Steve又能怎么样？于是他们对望，就好像一场对峙。

最终Steve决定由自己来开这个头，他知道Bucky其实也很倔强固执，小时候多数是Bucky觉得大自己一岁在让着自己，但他真正下决心不做什么事的时候别人绝对没法强迫他，就像这次，Steve如果和他硬顶着来，他们一定会这么互相瞪着直到太阳下山。

 

Steve调整姿势坐到他面前的地毯上，高度差使得他稍微抬头就能对上Bucky微低的脸。

 

“嘿，有兴趣听听我的事吗？”

Bucky略微挑起一边的眉毛：“我还以为你已经厌倦这个了呢——向别人披露自己的经历什么的。”

“哦你自己也说了是‘向别人’，跟你可不太一样，要不要听？”

Bucky好像有点被他这句话的某一部分逗乐了，他把手一摊做了一个“请”的手势。

 

“你知道我再次醒过来的时候已经是70年后了，这世界变得完全不同：手机、无线网……你记不记得Howard那次失败的悬浮车展示？但仅仅过了70年，这个时代就有了天空母舰，我因为这个打赌还输给Fury。不过其实这些都没什么——不会用现代工具、听不懂人们说话时用的典故——这些都不是大事，因为它们并不复杂，谁都可以学得很快。”

 

Steve一边说一边观察Bucky的反应，Bucky看上去正在专心听他说话。

 

“复杂的是人们的心态变化。战时一面国旗就可以号召很多人，但到了现在如果你穿着国旗一本正经号召什么事情，通常会被认为很傻——过去的一些观念被认为是老套的、死板的，现在的人们更喜欢彰显个性，与众不同才是杰出——每个人价值观如此不同，大家看起来完全没有一个统一的目标；人们努力不是为了成为国家的战士，而是为了成为自己所认为的英雄。”

“并不是说这种变化不好——人的选择变多，更可以遵从自己的想法生活，整个社会在这种组织下也可以运转、甚至比以前效率更高——这种改变没什么不好……但是曾经让我很不适应。”

 

Bucky往前坐了一点，专注地看着Steve。

 

“无论技术怎样发展，社会的核心永远都是人。你知道我无论到哪里都希望做一个战士，但是到这个地方，人变得如此不同——所有人都有自己的目标，都过着自己的生活——我一个旁人又能为什么、为谁而战呢？而且当上层领导者没有统一的敌人时，连所谓正义都变得不那么明朗——‘正义’成了最堂皇的理由，用来包裹政客们自己的私心。于是我处于一个非常尴尬的位置：周围的一切好像都与我无关——被时代抛弃指的并不是你不会操纵现代高科技，也不完全指你适应不了现代的生活方式，而是你在这个时代里没有存在的意义、找不到自己的位置——你在这个时代里完全没有归处。”

 

Bucky皱起眉头：“不可能的Steve，无论在什么时代人们都会需要你这样的人：正义和邪恶的核心标准无论什么时候都不会有太大变化，否则这个世界根本没法安然维系下去，所以你永远不会被时代抛弃。”

 

Steve深深地看着他：这就是Bucky，明明他自己已经深陷困境，但只要看到Steve遇到了麻烦，他依然会分出神来为他担忧、试图安慰他、排解他的烦闷。

他真是何等幸运，能遇到这样的人。

 

而说了这么一大段，用曾经困扰过自己的东西来吸引Bucky的注意力，这招简直如意料中一样，好用到卑鄙。

 

Steve拍拍他的手：“这都是以前的事了，你说得对：正义和邪恶的核心标准无论什么时候都不会有太大变化，我后来也意识到了，所以这个观点成了我现在的支点，我现在适应的不错。”然后他话头一转，“其实你不觉得我们两个的状况有点像吗？”

 

Bucky稍微皱起眉头，然后轻轻摇了摇头：“不一样的Steve，你没有被改变，人们对美好的期望也基本没变，所以你……但我不一样，Steve，我已经被改变了，变得太多了。”

他右手玩着左手的手指，像玩一个物件那样玩弄它，就仿佛一般人焦虑的时候玩钥匙扣环那样：“你也知道那70年里的事情，有了这些东西——我自己亲手做的那些事情，我不再会是那个James Barnes。”

“Steve，”他右手拨弄人造手指的速度变快，金属相碰发出令人烦躁的声音，“我也希望我能恢复成Bucky，我知道你也是，但是——我可能要让我们两个人都失望了。”

 

Bucky坐在他面前，金属手臂在日光下耀出一圈冷光，他清澈的灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，像玻璃珠子一样，阳光照进去都激不起什么活力，他的语气那么难过，他说，Steve，我要让我们失望了。

 

Steve一把握住他的双手：“我们的情况是相似的：我们都被扔到陌生的环境里，只不过他们把你洗到空白，而我还有自己全部的记忆和意识；我是靠着过去的一切才找到自己现在的支点，但是你已经被磨蚀得太厉害了，根本没有参照和支撑，也就完全谈不上什么支点——所以我们情况相似，区别只是你比我的境遇更艰难。另外你的情况中还有非常不利的一点是：一旦你恢复了所有记忆，一定会把所有注意力都集中到九头蛇逼迫你做的那些血腥犯罪上。”

“Bucky，我了解你，恢复这些记忆绝对会让你痛苦，你看现在你已经表现出这种倾向了。我不是没有想过干脆向你隐瞒那个能让你恢复的选项，让你从空白重新开始，但是我最终没有这样做。”

 

Steve决定先解决让Bucky低落的那个关键，他让谈话稍稍转向：“你还记得你反抗洗脑时发生过的事情吗？你记得你为了保存自己记忆做了什么吗？”

Bucky叹了口气：“那只是一次失败的尝试而已。”

Steve注视着他的眼睛，轻轻地说：“你为什么看不到你自己为了反抗他们付出的痛苦和鲜血呢？你在那种状态下依然没有放弃，你简直是我见过的最坚韧的人，你其实一直都没有被改变，你自己为什么看不到呢？”

Steve说话速度越来越快，最后简直要把自己哽住。

他缓了一口气，继续说：

“那些凶杀让你对自己绝望了，让你不停否定自己，让你无意救赎自己，但你要明白并不是每一次正义都能战胜邪恶，你被做成武器并不是因为你屈服了，而是对方太强，而你势单力孤。”

“Bucky，我知道你会决定自己背负那些人命，我知道你也许理智上明白自己当时是被逼的，但感情上不会允许自己用这个来脱罪，我都知道，但是你不能因为这个对自己产生偏见，自暴自弃——你会毁了自己的。”

“你的结局不该是这样，你值得一切最好的结局。”

 

他们俩互相看着，稍微沉默了一会儿。

 

Steve把话题拉回来：“我之所以从没有向你隐瞒恢复记忆这个选项，之所以一直努力搜查九头蛇的据点寻找治疗你的方法，并不是为了让你恢复成‘过去的’那个Bucky，事实上我一直认为你的名字前面根本不需要加这种完全没有意义的限定词，我了解你，你不会被轻易折辱、改变——你外表变成什么样子我都不在意，你永远不会让我们两个失望。”

 

“醒过来之后的经历让我明白：获得幸福的关键绝对不是努力回到过去，而是面对现在和将来；人在遭遇大变之后，为了做出不会让自己后悔的决定，一定要知道自己是谁——你需要从过去每一次经历、每一个选择中参考，得出将来的方向。Bucky，做回人不仅指有人的生活方式，最重要的是恢复自己的个人意志，但要做到这一点……你要知道自己是什么人。也许因为我了解你，我可以照顾你、替你做决定、安排你接下来的路——自夸的来讲以我对你的了解程度，我可以做到不让你尝受恢复记忆的痛苦，同时帮你选出符合你真正心意的未来，但如果那样，Bucky，你就不再是一个自主的人，而我最不愿意看到的就是这种情况。”

 

Steve注视着Bucky的眼睛，露出微笑。

 

“当然我努力把选项放到你面前，也有我自己的私心。Bucky，我希望你能真正意识到自己本身是什么样的人：你正直、坚定、诚挚，又那么有魅力……我几乎从一开始就无比庆幸能够遇到你，现在更是这样认为。所以我同样不想让你错失这么好的你——事实上，绝对没有人会愿意错过认识那么好的一个人的机会；所以如果我向你隐瞒了这个选项，就是我对你犯了不能饶恕的重罪。”

 

Bucky看着他，然后稍微错开目光，好像有点不好意思似的弯起眼睛：“Steve你说的是谁啊？”

“当然是你，”Steve一本正经地说，“你看你自己都没意识到。”

“是你说得太夸张了。”

“绝对不夸张，我们走着瞧。”

 

Bucky又看了他一眼，笑了起来，他的棕发最近被剪短了，阳光照得他的头发有点毛茸茸的：“Steve Rogers，新发型新衣服，但永远都不会撒谎，是吧？”

“其实我有时候还是会说谎的，”Steve诚实道，“不过你肯定能看出来。”

 

他们俩站起身，勾肩搭背往楼上走，电梯一开发现厅里坐着好多人——除了Bruce和Tony，Natasha、Clint、甚至Coulson都在，他们全都转头看着这边。

 

Bucky有点奇怪：“怎么了？”

Natasha转过头去：“没事，我们几个有半天休假，顺便带过来九头蛇的消息——Fury已经认定你们俩在这件事上是外援了。”

Steve的表情稍微严肃起来了：“什么消息？”

Natasha轻描淡写地说：“消息就是他们在国内没有消息——上次对废弃港口的搜查，结合监控，最终结论是他们可能撤往国外了——推测是欧洲之类的地方。”她又加了一句，“如果国内有威胁，我们也不会有假期。”

 

说话的时候Coulson冲这边投以热切的目光，Steve注意到Bucky向他看过去。

“哦我应该还没有向你介绍过他，”Steve笑道，“这是Phil Coulson，新神盾的代理局长。”

 

*****

 

Bucky插着兜走进小街：家里没有盐了。

观察期过后他们依旧回去住，幸亏那时候隔壁的人和房东都不在，当时Rumlow弄出来的动静可不算小，厅里一片狼藉，不过其他房间还完好，他们就这么一边住着一边慢慢修。

 

小街上人不多，有两个小孩嘻嘻哈哈地跑过来不小心撞到他的左腿，小男孩跑得飞快，一撞之下差点跌倒，Bucky忙伸出左手扶住他，孩子看到他的金属手指好像吓了一跳，怯怯地抬头看了他一眼，Bucky向他露出安抚的笑容，小孩看到他的笑容好像不怕了，他尝试性的拉着他，大眼睛咕噜噜地转，样子聪明可爱，说话奶声奶气：“这是什么呀？好酷！我能看看吗？”

Bucky蹲下身，后面的小孩也凑过来。

 

这本是温馨愉快的一幕，但是Bucky总觉得有什么不对，他拍拍两个孩子想站起身，但是两个小孩一起拉着他的手臂不放。

就在这时他感觉颈侧一凉，迅速拔下来一看是一个微型自动注射汞，药已经进去一半了。

五六个黑衣人影子一样出现在他的周围，Bucky脑中盘算己有火力和撤退路线，冷笑一声：“居然用小孩做饵，想抓我应该用高明点的方法。”麻醉剂可未必管用，他受过耐药实验。

黑衣人一声不吭，也不攻击，只围着他。

Bucky把手放到后腰，他皱起眉头，感觉自己眼前渐渐不能聚焦了。他咬牙拔出枪射击，但是手腕软的枪都握不住。

 

我他妈绝对是最近安宁日子过太多了。

 

这是他晕过去之前最后一个想法。


	23. Chapter 23

针一样尖利的痛感瞬间贯穿右臂直至肩胛，肌肉痉挛，疼痛之后留下一片麻木，身体下意识地想紧缩，但是被牢牢铐住了。

Bucky清醒过来。

 

……电击。

真是久违了，不用睁眼睛都知道自己现在在哪。

这比最黑暗的噩梦还糟糕一万倍：因为这是就是现实，他又回到了地狱。

过去遭遇的一切全部从他脑中翻涌上来，他的心跳急速加快，耳朵里简直听得到自己血液冲涌的声音，手心渗出冷汗，连唾液都变成了苦味。

 

头顶上方的仪器滴的一声，旁边有个声音说：“……注意脑波，他醒了，准备意识校准程序。”

Bucky一下睁开眼睛。

 

每次醒过来都是白衣实验员和黑衣特工：这次白的四个、黑的三个。

特工们荷枪实弹对着他。

 

冷静点Bucky。他暗暗吸气，感觉心脏急促地敲击着他的胸腔：你现在有记忆、知道自己是谁、知道他们的常用招数——未必就到了绝路。

绝对不能让他们再把我清洗得一片空白。

 

他微微调整头部角度观察这个房间。

 

这时离他最近的那个实验员转过头来。Bucky看到他的脸就微微眯起眼睛，那人看到他的眼神：“你应该后悔当初没有斩草除根，因为我修了你的左臂就让我活着——现在是不是很遗憾？”

Bucky看着他一声不吭。

那个人不以为然：“哦得了别装了，你们不是已经拿走Zola先生的旧资料了吗？没让你恢复？”

Bucky不理他，微微侧头看清楚自己的处境：试验台，全身绑缚，两个胳膊都被连了仪器。

“看来美国队长也没有传说中的那么重情义——看见你这么优秀的兵器也忍不住想要自己用了吧。”

 

你他妈少用自己的肮脏心思揣度Steve！

Bucky用力挣了一下，微微皱起眉头——感觉不对……

 

“别挣扎了，”那个人头一偏，Bucky随着他的动作瞥到试验台右侧有个稀奇古怪的仪器，它一端的输液管线连着针头深深插在自己胳膊内侧的皮肤里，另一端穿入仪器内部连着一个玻璃管，里面是淡黄色的液体，“你的血清已经被抽除，多亏了你们留在Crossbones体内的麻醉剂，要不是它，想活捉你、让你一路保持昏迷太困难了……”

 

“不用说太多。”奇怪的、混合着人声和电子音的声音响起，试验台另一头的屏幕啪地自动打开，现出一张青蛙一样的带着圆眼镜的脸。

白大褂恭敬地点点头退了一步。

这张脸转过来正对着Bucky：“James Buchanan Barnes，我所制造的最平衡、最完美的武器，外界人们所说的冬日战士——我终于回收你了。”

 

“你们已经有了Crossbones。”

“不，他是不完全的，血清在复制过程中会不可控地变异、退化，激活他之后他就有了使用期限，血清在他体内也不稳定——你和他不一样，这方面到现在都没有出问题；而且事实证明他虽然忠心，但是并不听话。”

“因为他擅自过来杀我？”

“对，针对你本来制定的是另一套方案，但是他为了私人恩怨打乱了计划。”

 

Bucky竭力要想点其他东西让自己冷静下来，他顺着这句话想起Crossbones当时说的：‘机上12人精锐小队，本来是给你准备的……’现在想来只有十二个人未必就能成功困住一个完好的他——不过既然说的是针对自己，估计不仅是人力，他们可能本来还计划用什么别的特殊器械，但是计划被打乱，精锐小队最后面对的是Steve，那些东西对Steve不一定有用……

Crossbones好歹也应该是正常智商，怎么能蠢到这种程度？

 

“Crossbones不仅不听话，还太蠢。”他顺着Zola的话往下说，同时在脑中定位刚刚瞥到的特工小队站位。

“他并不清楚机上小队的特殊安排。”

Bucky露出讥讽的笑容：哈，分割式管理，把Crossbones给害惨了。不过我忘了他也是你造的，所以你在替自己的作品辩解吗？

“那现在你把我回收了，又抽了我的血清——什么意思？”

 

“恐怕你我都心知肚明：你有血清太难控制，不过请放心，等我们把你脑中冗杂的信息清洗干净，你还会拿回你的力量——毕竟几十年的实验已经证明你的血清在你自己身上才表现得最完美。”Zola的头转向其中一个白大褂，“开始初级清洗程序。”

 

旁边一个研究员插话了：

“初级程……Sir，从刚刚意识校准程序的PET扫描推测……他的大脑很可能已经恢复了大部分，不实行次级程序的话可能……可能不会有太长的有效期。”

Zola看起来很不高兴：“次级程序和他左臂的旧资料还在美国队长或神盾局手里，先用初级程序把他清理干净，至少能保证他一周之内乖乖听话，然后再让他去对付Steve Ro……”

 

然而Zola的话还未说完，变故陡生！

Bucky的左臂忽然爆出尖厉嗡鸣，连在他左臂的仪器首当其冲嘭一声被烧毁！几乎同时整个房间瞬间电量过载，仪器全部断电，房间里一下死黑。Bucky在左臂发出异响的同一刻腰部绷紧用力一摆，连人带试验台朝一边翻倒，这时应急灯自动点亮，砰砰砰几声火花四溅，试验台的钢制底板替他挡了黑衣特工的子弹。房间里一片混乱，白衣实验者们向后退避，到处都是惊叫和物品被打翻的声音。

Bucky的双手双脚仍然没有脱缚。

他把左臂外壳的金属叶片张开到最大，粗粝的皮带连着金属扣环滑入人造手臂内部，它们磨过神经连接，剧痛瞬间像钩子一样沿着左臂勾住了心脏，然而Bucky毫不放松，仍然尽力抬起左臂让皮带紧压着手臂内部，然后咬紧牙再一次将动力输出推至最高，绑缚皮带绞进动力系统应声崩断。这时一名黑衣特工借着应急灯的昏暗亮光摸至试验台Bucky这一侧，Bucky及时察觉，顾不上其他部位尚未解缚随手抓住地上的散落的一个东西下死力掷出，人造手臂动力全开，不锈钢实验托盘的圆润钝角一下撞碎了这个九头蛇的眼眶，鲜血混合眼球内部胶质体迸出，痛得他惨嚎不断。Bucky趁机几下拉断其他部位的绑缚带。左臂拖住翻倒的试验台当做挡箭牌矮下身疾行两步，按住那个九头蛇不断乱踢的双腿从他腿侧抽出一把SIG P228。

剩下的两个九头蛇见他脱困，各自随手抓了一个白衣实验员挡在身前向他猛火射击，子弹密集，撞到房间的钢制结构上四处反弹，火花四溅，Bucky伏在试验台后方，腰间一痛被弹片击伤，但他完全顾不上这个，孤注一掷猛力把沉重的试验台蹬得飞撞出去，其中一个九头蛇拉着挡箭牌猛然后退结果被地上的杂物一绊，险些跌倒，Bucky抓住机会一枪爆头，这倒霉鬼的脑浆和血液飞溅出老远。仅剩的最后一个九头蛇见同伴被杀，开枪频率激增，Bucky闪身躲避。

 

但他已经失去了血清，速度不及，腰侧又中了一弹。

他手里只有这一把P228，最开始上手一摸他就掂出枪的重量，约30盎司——刚才已经打出了一发，按照这种手枪常用的9毫米鲁格弹的重量计算，这意味着现在枪里最多只有三发子弹。

 

对方眼见他受伤越发猖狂，Bucky咬牙用左臂挡过几弹，金属相击声连响，子弹击中拟振金外壳震得他左肩连接处微微发麻，忙乱中他随手抓住一边的钢制滑轮台猛掷过去，那个九头蛇好似打得兴起，把身前的研究员往前一推撞翻滑轮台，举枪再射，然而扳机一空，他反应过来急忙伸手要换联排弹夹。

结果下一秒就被Bucky一枪打穿右眼，死了。

 

房间里安静下来，只余伤者微弱的呻吟；方才的枪击声、物品翻倒声还留在他的耳朵里。刚才被他扔中眼睛的九头蛇已经被流弹打死——三个黑衣特工全被解决。Bucky胸膛起伏剧烈喘息，他环视四周，注意到实验室的布置无比熟悉：在他的那些噩梦里，它们永远都是这个样子。

 

品味真他妈是百年不变。他嗤笑一声。

想在这种地方再次困住我？做梦！

 

Bucky转过身面对Zola翻倒的显示屏——这个房间没有连接备用发电机，电路被Bucky的左臂冲毁之后只有应急灯照明，显示屏断电，漆黑一片。

 

“你想让我去对付谁？Steve Rogers？”他面无表情地轻声说，好像在自言自语。

然后他抬手对准，把最后两发子弹一股脑射进去轰出两个大洞。

 

这时地板上传来电流微弱的兹兹声，有个通讯器掉在那里，Bucky走两步捡起它。

通讯器有点被撞坏了，里面的声音模糊不清：

“封死第三实验室出……小队……支援……！”

 

Bucky听罢露出一个冷笑：封死了才好啊，让我好好准备准备……

 

他舔舐嘴唇，伸手探了探腰间伤处，痛得轻声哼了一下，摸出一手鲜血，不过子弹倒没有留在身体里。

幸好是在生体实验室。他走到翻倒的柜子前一阵乱翻，果然找到了伤口粘合剂和酒精。

快速擦干净血，黏合创口，他又翻了翻柜子里的药品，翻出一盒麻醉汞，玻璃管中的澄清液体让他一下子想起来了：

 

血清……

 

他连忙转身走到翻倒的仪器前，仪器外部已经被弹片刮坏，不过里面的那管血清还完好无损。

Bucky小心把它拆下来，用它换下了麻醉汞的内置玻璃管，然后走到黑衣特工的尸体前仔细搜索：

56盎司，不锈钢枪管、四个独立膛室——Cop 357，推测余弹四枚；

32盎司，枪身左侧待机解脱杆，左侧上方套筒锁——Sig P220，推测余弹八枚；

49盎司，闭锁式枪机，弧形弹匣——Vz-61蝎式冲锋枪，推测余弹十一枚……

9毫米鲁格弹弹匣，9毫米巴拉贝鲁姆弹弹匣，.32 ACP弹匣……

GERBER双刃半尺格斗刀、Benchmade匕首刺、GERBER S30V双刀……

钢索弹射枪，微型手榴弹……

 

灯光昏暗，时间紧迫，来不及看清他干脆靠手感认。Bucky就这么迅速把枪支弹药和军刀在地上排列清点好。他又仔细看了看地上的弹壳，轻轻皱起眉头：这次他们用的都是普通子弹。

 

装备的时候Bucky才注意到自己上身裸着。

——每次都把我上面扒得精光。真不知道是什么恶趣味。

这时候还有心思想这种事，Bucky自己都有点惊异，然而思维跑出去就好像难以再拉回来：自己被困在这鬼地方，Steve在外面肯定急疯了吧。

他禁不住露出微笑：恢复大部分记忆之后，他已经能从Steve的言行中感觉到其他的一些东西。

一些他已经不去奢望的东西。

 

所以你得努把力把自己弄出去啊，Bucky Barnes，外面还有人等着你呢。

 

他捏着手里的血清注射汞，略微犹豫了一下：

 

这东西几次救他于濒死，但也因为它，他被人盯上控制了几十年。

现在状况依然凶险，但他还是想活着。

虽然他的手上已经沾了那么多血泪，

但他想活下去，活下去让这个世界知道，他并非只能带给它混乱和死亡。

虽然它的阴暗面曾经重创过他，但他依然热爱这个世界，只因它依然有事物让他无法松手、深深留恋。

 

他把汞中的液体推入身体，血清融入血液，流经之处一阵剧痛。

 

坚持住Bucky……他痛得弯下身体，以手撑地轻轻喘息，脑中一片眩晕，好像地板都在他膝下摇晃。

 

至少，无论如何，要活着出去。

 

疼痛稍减，他缓口气轻轻张合左手五指——短时间内两次过载使用，左臂能量耗了一大半，神经接触也有些不太灵敏，估计是刚才为了绞断束缚皮带磨损到了神经接驳。他移动身形扒下九头蛇的防弹衣和作战服外套穿好，把地上的武器一件件装备到身上。

手指划过冷冰冰的武器，他对它们如此熟悉，熟悉到摸到一个部件就几乎能推测出型号，熟悉到拿在手上就能掂量出它们的重量，从而推断出余弹数目。

就好像它们已经是他身体的一部分。

 

这些可都是被你们训练出来的。

Bucky嘴角勾起冷笑，站直身体。

 

来吧，你们。

如今我依然满手鲜血、身负凶器；

但内心早已非空白一片。

 

“冬兵”再现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次出现的武器除了SIG P228，基本都是电影里冬兵用过的，子弹就是那些手枪的常用弹。
> 
> 关于吧唧的左臂动力系统什么的……对是我瞎扯的_(:


	24. Chapter 24

房间里只有应急灯照明，Bucky面对大门，微微闭起眼睛仔细注意着门外的动静。

仿佛有脚步声。

他抽出两把钩索枪抬手射出，钢钩触到天花板紧紧抓牢，Bucky拇指扳下枪柄上的收线杆，双臂一紧整个人被迅速拉起，然后在将要升至顶部的时候腰部运力向后一扳，双脚钩住一道横梁，收紧腹肌——正好背靠着天花板贴平。

 

Bucky轻轻吸了口气——刚才的那一系列动作让他腰侧的两道枪伤又开始剧痛，不过好在没有到挣破粘合口的程度；身体其他地方有种说不出的难受，头部也有些眩晕，感觉好像整个房间都在倾斜，不知道是不是刚注射过血清的缘故。

 

如果刚刚用的是麻醉剂而不是血清是不是会好一点？

不过这次实在会很凶险，任何时候都可能会是濒死的前一刻。

所以还是选最后时刻能让我活着的那个吧。

 

受伤、血清、手臂动力不足、没有后备火力支援——看来稍后不能按照以往习惯的风格战斗了。

Bucky一边盘算，一边四处张望，然后小心翼翼地把自己的身体调整到天花板两道横梁中间，收起钩索枪伸展四肢架住——这样至少省力一点。

 

实验室的大门开始微微颤动，昏暗的灯光下一点白炽的亮光从门的边缘透过来。

激光切割刀？居然没用重武器轰开……Bucky一边想一边腾出一只手抽出那把SIG P220。

 

预计马上会遭遇的将是六至十二人的特工小队，极有可能会有刚才Zola所说的专门针对我的东西。Bucky紧盯着那点白光大脑飞速运转：现在唯一的优势就是占位隐蔽，但是一旦打出第一枪就会暴露，所以到时候必须最先解决掉能威胁我的那个器械……

一定要抓住那个短暂的、唯一的机会！

Bucky打开手枪保险抬手预备，白亮的光点慢慢移动到大门底部，门栓全部被烧断，下一刻大门就被踹飞。

糟了！

Bucky一看清对手就立刻改变计划，他把左臂拦在身前合身向来者扑去，未及落地就掐住一个九头蛇的脖子拖到胸前，这个倒霉鬼几乎立马被自己的‘同伴’所射杀，并且就在同时，方才Bucky藏匿的那片天花板上多了几个枪眼。

 

进来的除了九头蛇的黑衣特工，还有一个机器人。

它几乎一冲进门就锁定了Bucky的位置。

 

又是这玩意儿，这种破机器难道是Zola的标配吗？！

黑衣特工们躲在机器人后面，一面朝Bucky疯狂射击，一面向前推进。

Bucky捏紧身前九头蛇的后脖颈提起来挡住，快速退至翻倒的实验台后面，退行途中他不再瞄准黑衣特工的头颈胸要害，只出其不意开枪对准他们的下半身，两个九头蛇被击中下腹跪倒暂时失去战斗力。

此时他手中的枪还有六颗子弹，而对方三人完好无损，还外加一个杀戮机器。

对方猛火压制，一步不停地推进，他们距离Bucky只有大约七步左右的距离了，而Bucky身前的试验台中弹太多，很可能下一刻就会被打穿。

 

Bucky把枪交右手，左手抽出方才的钩索枪然后用力把旁边的实验柜飞推出去，柜子被战斗机器挥臂挡开，而Bucky趁着半侧火力减弱的短短一瞬，射出钢钩打中机器的下半部分尽全力一拉，庞大的机器人被金属左臂拉得直飞起来撞到墙上，趴在地上一时间站不起身，而Bucky这边早有准备，他抽出腿侧的双刃格斗刀对准了死命一插，机器的右腕一下就被贯穿牢牢钉在地上——这一下干脆利落几乎激出火星，这条机械臂就这么报废了，连在臂端的枪再也打不出子弹。

机器人好像感觉得到疼痛一样拼命挣扎，左手机枪像发泄愤怒一般连发子弹，然而Bucky动作不停，左臂使劲一翻折损它一条腿，同时整个人翻到机器背部用全身重量压紧，机器的头部随着他的动作快速反转过180度，正面的摄像头对准了他，被他一脚踩裂，随后Bucky用力扳过它的另一条钢臂向对面的九头蛇扫射。

剩余的三个特工看到刚刚那一幕有些滞住了，极短时间内重大威胁基本解除；而普通人也确实顶不住战斗机器的火力，三条九头蛇几乎立刻就清了帐。

 

多谢了。Bucky冷冷勾起唇角。紧接着用左臂制住机器仍在挣动的机械臂，右手将P220顶在它的头部，从头到腰，沿着中轴线把余下六颗子弹全部近距离射入。

膝下的大家伙发出悲惨的嘶鸣，冒着烟渐渐不动了。

 

战斗稍息，屋子中间的地板上仍有受伤未死的九头蛇对着他欲放冷枪，Bucky及时发觉，反手抽出背后蝎式冲锋枪单手一枪一个清理干净。屋子里又安静下来，他暂时松了一口气，给P220换好弹夹，随手拉过一个九头蛇的尸体矮下身要补充装备，刚抽出对方的弹夹——

忽然整个房间剧烈一抖，Bucky没站住差点跌到地上。

 

爆炸？Bucky皱紧眉头背贴住墙壁，蛇窝遇到外敌了？

是神盾，还是Steve？

整个房间好像都在倾斜，比刚刚他在天花板上的眩晕感更强烈——是那种电梯刚刚启动时的、明显的超重感。

又头晕了……

但是马上Bucky就看到地板上的残破试管自己慢慢滚到房间另一侧。

房间真的在倾斜！——不是我自己在头晕？！

 

不祥的预感笼罩了他——他们到底把他折腾到了什么地方？！

 

Bucky不再多做停留，几下把那个九头蛇搜干净，然后迅速行至大门后从门缝向外观察，门外的走廊是干净的，他持枪靠着墙壁潜行，遇到楼梯便上行，一路上三个九头蛇警卫被他悄无声息地从背后扭断了脖子。

超重的感觉减弱了，但是Bucky觉得越来越难受，身体好像无处不痛，眼前渐渐模糊起来了……

从他被绑走到现在，不知道已经过了多长时间，他水米未进，躺在试验台上被抽了血清，刚刚还激战了两场，再加上受伤失血……即使不算上注射血清后的反应，体力也已经消耗得太多。

面前已经没有路，他定了定神环视四周，看到了墙壁上的爬梯和头顶的圆形舱门。

Bucky攀登爬梯，然后持枪在手试探性地推了推舱门。

舱门滑开，空无一人。Bucky看清楚里面的东西目瞪口呆。

 

是整齐排列着仪器，上面写着“SONAR”

声呐集阵。

结合刚刚的那种失重感……

 

该死的，竟然是潜水艇！

无处可逃的深水密室。

难道这次真的要……？

 

等等！还远远没到绝路。Bucky深吸一口气，迅速鼓起精神回到主通道，他一边快速移动一边盘算：又不是没进过潜水艇，从前也曾被送到苏联的潜艇上干过活……等我找到主操控室，把里面的头儿干掉就可以出去！

我算是知道他们为什么只用普通子弹了，连那个机器人都用的是一般弹药：要是用大杀伤性弹药或重武器，不慎打穿了潜艇钢壳就得让全船人陪葬。

 

只是现在的身体状态实在有点糟糕，还不知道九头蛇除了特工和机器人外有没有留其他的后手。

实在不行……

Bucky略作停顿，然后打定主意辨认道路按原路返回。

实在不行去实验室搜他们的营养剂，就算知道里面有激素和精神类药物也管不了那么多了，总比因为脱力被控制然后再次洗脑要好。

 

路上几次遇见零零散散的九头蛇特工，他们脚步凌乱好像要赶到某处集结，Bucky为了保存体力隐藏在走廊拐角处让过他们。然而越走眼前越模糊，浑身酸痛，他咬紧牙行至一处人烟稀少的小走廊，刚要探查拐弯处的通道，就和一个黑衣安保正面对上！

 

Bucky心里剧烈一跳，这个时候他的反应仍旧不慢，他左手动力全开，五指伸展盖住对方的脸就往旁边的墙上猛撞，墙上正好有个凸出来的微型配电盒，一声闷响，这一下用力太大，这个倒霉鬼的后脑把配电盒的铁质表皮都撞得深深塌陷进去。

黑衣安保是活不长了，但是配电盒连带着里面的东西也受了损，附近的照明全部熄灭。

 

哦——真是他妈的好极了……Bucky自嘲一笑站直身体。得赶快离开，这个地方的电路出了问题，马上会有大批九头蛇过来检查。

 

眼前一片漆黑，他现在身体状况不好，只能模模糊糊地看清前方，他稍稍弯下身体贴墙行进，再次转过一个弯，然后看到短短的走廊里靠墙站着一个人正在探视过道另一头的拐角。

背影看起来很强壮，快跟Steve一个量级了……恐怕不好对付。Bucky本来要退回，结果模糊看到对方察觉这边声音似的一动，好像马上就要转过身来。

 

不能让他活着看到我在这里。

——本来要放过你，自己想找死就不要怪我！Bucky收住回退的脚步深吸一口气，脚下用力快速在他转头之前欺至对方背后，右手迅捷无比穿至对方下颌，左手置于颈侧双手环扣收紧……

对方没有立即拼命挣扎，只是用手死命扣着他的胳膊，他的脖子被勒住发出呼哧呼哧的声音。

这人力气真不小——还是我的状况已经差到连个九头蛇安保都打不过了？Bucky咬牙和他角力，双臂撑着对方的肩膀用整个人的体重压住他死命收紧。

味道怎么感觉这么熟悉……为了制住他Bucky全身都在收紧，他双腿抬起锁紧对方腰部，整个人紧紧贴在对方背后全力箍着他。

九头蛇把我折腾到这见鬼的潜水艇里，少说得在水下一千米的地方，Steve怎么可能这么快就找到我，绝对是我精神出问题了……

然而他的目光越过对方的肩膀，看到这人的右臂上挂着一个圆圆的东西。

 

"STEVE——！"Bucky简直不知道自己的心脏还能跳得这么剧烈这么快，他赶紧松开手抱住他的头。

 

“咳……”Steve喘得有点狼狈，然而他的声音带着笑意，他抓住Bucky撤离他身前的手，“BUCKY。”


	25. Chapter 25

“哦天啊Steve……”嗓子眼里有东西使劲推着他把这个名字说出来，挤得他喉咙痉挛。在这种时刻、在一片漆黑的敌方大本营里遇到Steve简直……他觉得就算自己已经亲手摸到了Steve，意识里依旧没反应过来，他以为这几乎不可能：这鬼地方深入水下，而Steve居然能这么快。不过他的身体倒像是有意识一般自行做出动作：他还紧紧扒着Steve没下来就一手撑着Steve的肩膀，一手去探他的脖颈，还凑近了企图看看勒伤了没有，然而走廊太黑什么都看不清。

“我没事的Buck。”Steve抓着他的左手不放，另一只手伸过来摩挲他的臂膀，“你怎么样？他们把你怎么了？你逃出来了？”

从刚刚那一刻起，Bucky整个人就处于极度兴奋之中，连身体都觉得不再难受了：“我好极了！你怎么进来……”

前方某处隐约传来零零散散的脚步声，走廊尽头依稀可见手电的白光。

Bucky立马断开话头，和Steve同时轻轻发出一声：“嘘——”

这不约而同的一声出来之后，Bucky觉得自己仿佛感觉得到Steve轻笑产生的气流。

 

“有人。”Steve悄声说。

“走啊。”Bucky小声笑道。

 

Steve直接带着Bucky向前，他负着一个人动作依然又轻又快。Bucky在他跑动的过程中抽出P220和Cop357。手电的光亮和脚步声越来越近，而他们比对方更先接近拐角处，Steve稍微矮下身体用盾牌护住自己和Bucky，Bucky也在他背后略微压下头。手电照过来的白光有些晃眼，Bucky眯起眼睛在到达路口的同时瞄准，猛一枪放倒一个黑衣特工。他们动作轻而迅速，事发太突然，对方损失一人才发现敌袭，连忙猛火反击，Steve停止向前推进，再次矮身调整位置让盾牌完全护住自己和Bucky。

对方在火力压制下朝他们靠近，子弹打在盾牌上响成一片。

不过这么猛力射击，总有人要换弹夹，而枪支放空枪的声音总会比较特殊。Bucky抿紧嘴唇稍待片刻，大约5秒之后等到了想要的声音，他马上冒险探头瞥见对面一个黑衣特工正摘下通讯器要通话，立刻甩手一枪，然而对方的子弹打在他的左臂上激出火花，神经接驳遭到磨损后控制力远不如从前，他枪口一歪子弹从那人的耳边擦过。Bucky哼了一声立马再补一枪，子弹穿过对方拿通讯器的手击穿了他的下颚，鲜血和脑浆溅到旁边人的脸侧。

 

这样杀敌有点太慢，虽然现在有盾倒是挺方便，不用担心会被打到，不过总是躲着也太被动。

 

“潜艇现在浮在水面上？”

Steve微微点头，声音在子弹击打盾牌的声音里有点听不太真切：“神盾……母舰……沉不了。”

Bucky笑道：“那我就按老习惯来了。”说着就从后腰摸出球状微型手榴弹，推开按钮把它滚过去，Steve察觉他的用意，心有灵犀一般带着他迅速退回拐角。

拐角另一侧轰一声冒出火光，白烟、火药的硫磺气息和烧灼的热气散了出来，整个走廊响起警报，墙上的红灯一闪一灭地点亮。

 

“居然没被你那一下炸出破口。”Steve探头朝向拐角另一边

“只是个微型炸弹而已，”Bucky笑道，险境中遇到Steve、再加上刚刚又解决了一个小队让他整个人都有点放松，“不过对付几个人应该是足够了。”

满耳都是警报声，警示灯照得整个走廊通红。

“……其实刚才挺好的，是不是？”Bucky忽然开口。方才只是短短的一战，对手也很容易就被解决，但Bucky却从中……他喃喃地说，“现在我应该终于可以一直、稳妥地帮你看着背后了。”

“什么？”Bucky以为Steve没听清，不过马上就听到他说，“当然。你不会让我出事，我也绝对不会让你有事。”

他一边说一边偏过头看着Bucky的眼睛。

Bucky觉得自己在他的眼中看到了同样的东西。

 

他简直快抑制不住自己内心喷涌的感情了，他的目光被黏住移不开眼睛，他看到Steve露出一个小小的微笑，侧了侧头，然后调整角度轻轻吻在他的唇角。

 

Bucky呆住了，然后他这时候才意识到两人的距离实在太近，而且他才注意——才注意到自己刚才一直扒在Steve身上！

现在这状况有点不对劲……在敌方的阵营里、周围是警报灯鲜红的灯光、鼻子里还闻得到火药的气息、而且他双手都拿着枪、手指还一直扣在扳机上……

很久以前不是没想过会有这一刻，不过当时他绝对想不到真正实现的时候会是这种状态。

 

Bucky脑子里各种想法争先恐后地冒出来，叫的最响的那个声音道：美好的一刻还是别留在这种鬼地方了吧？

……哦等等刚才美好的一刻已经留在这里了，那更美好的下一刻就换个地方吧。

 

他舔舔嘴角——刚才Steve亲过的地方，又看了Steve一眼，稍微侧过头，结果余光就瞥见走廊另一侧出现两个人影，红光照映之下他们手里的枪都举起来了！

操！

情急之下他一脚踢中Steve的膝窝同时上身用力一扳，两个人一起朝侧面倒去，几乎就在同一刻，子弹擦着他的耳朵打到了对面的墙上，Bucky觉得一股怒气从心底猛翻上来，他把左手的P220一甩反手抽出背后蝎式冲锋枪单手连续射击。

枪中十一枚子弹一次性放空，两条九头蛇顶不住Bucky的怒意，简直被打成了筛子。

 

Bucky和Steve一起倒在地上，Bucky撑起身大概检查了一下——幸好都没中弹，他松了口气笑道：“在这种地方……果然不行。”

Steve笑看着他——神色间一点看不出刚刚差点中枪的后怕，就好像他笃定Bucky在他身后就能拦住所有攻击一样——他坐起身把Bucky拉起来。

 

Bucky看到他的笑容就又想起刚才的事，简直控制不住地要翘起嘴角，他一面笑一面想：亲唇角……天啊Rogers你可真纯情。但是他自己又觉得脸上有点发热，于是开始唾弃自己：哦得了吧我表现的好像也挺纯情的。

他顺着Steve的力道站起身，使劲捏了一下对方的手然后放开。


	26. Chapter 26

两人站起身又互相看了一眼，Bucky略微收敛笑容清了清嗓子：“……其实警报响了这么长时间才来了两个人，我还有点奇怪呢——其他人也进来了？”

Steve和他一起顺着走廊向前快速移动：“强迫出水之后潜艇激发了防卫程序，外围不好突破——有防御力场——Jarvis一边要在几英里外帮Tony拦截欧洲九头蛇一边还要入侵这里的系统，加上神盾到场的技术人员也做不到太快，只打开一个小口还不稳定，没法一次性把太多人都塞进来。”

 

就在这时Steve的通讯器响了一声，Steve稍微调高音量，冲Bucky点点头，两人慢下脚步凑到一起听。

是Natasha，她的声音又急又小句子几乎连在一块，他们差点听不清：“Cap潜水艇中部的反应堆好像有问题。”她的断句开始有点喘，那边咣的一声好像倒了什么东西，“马上就，把，资料给你发过去！”

“收到。情况如何？”

“Zola他……我没问题，”她的声音听起来就像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样，“但是Clint受伤了。”

“好，马上去处理。”

 

“Zola被逼急了要炸了这里？他居然舍得死？”两人辨明路线，Bucky在前进中说道，“正好这里有两个人，我去帮Natasha，你去终止反应堆。”

“不。”只这一个词Bucky就知道Steve的那种固执劲儿又来了，“我去对付Zola。”

然后他好像看到Bucky的表情，迅速补了一句：“别以为作战服挡住了我就不知道Bucky，你受了伤，”他迅速指指Bucky，“右半身，就在你刚才做躲避动作的时候；而且我遇到你之前看见了那间实验室，你是从试验台上逃脱的。”

Bucky皱起眉头。

Steve放低声音：“我们两个人之中只有我一点伤都没有，让我去吧。”

好吧，Natasha他们还等着呢。Bucky点了点头。

 

两个人边说话边赶路，速度很快，马上就快到最后一个路口。从这个地方开始，他们就将暂时分开，赶赴各自的战场。

“拿着。”Steve扔过来一个手表状接收器，“资料刚传到这里，保持联络。”

Bucky一扬手接住，看着他说，“我尽快，说不定还能赶过去帮你们。”

然后他认真道：“别做傻事。”

“哦这句话听起来可真耳熟，”Steve笑道，“而且也不知道刚才一个劲儿傻笑的是谁。”

“谁啊？绝对是你。”Bucky也笑了。

 

他们的手再次碰在一起，在目光相对、身形相错那刻紧紧一握，随即分开。

 

Bucky左转到达能量反应舱门前，先输入准入密码，他看到表示密码正确的绿光后微微皱眉，在门马上又要自动关上的时候略微犹豫了一下，抽刀一下扎穿了密码锁。

噼啪冒着微弱的电火花，门锁被毁坏。

作为被程序化的“生命”体，Zola说不定已经和这艘舰艇融合在一起，这庞然大物就好像他的身体一样，Bucky输密码时本来不太抱希望，没想到真的打开了，他拿不准是因为Zola忙于应付Steve他们还是其他，不过万一Zola故意放他进去之后玩阴的，把他反锁在里面就麻烦了。

面对这个造就了Crossbones、改造了他、几次假死的“人”，Bucky总觉得自己要多些戒心。

 

打开控制主板，Bucky按照资料上所说的那样取得了系统的暂时操作权。然后用通讯器呼叫Jarvis。

“Barnes先生，现在请把通讯器连接到主板上，我将会传送终止程序。”

Bucky依言照办，光屏上的绿色文字一行行飞速刷出，Jarvis输程序的时候Bucky按照习惯观察这个地方：控制主板在密闭门前，里面估计就是能量反应堆。

“输入完毕。”

“好。”Bucky看着光屏上的运转指针渐渐归零，这个任务简单极了，Steve那边应该还没完事，他可以马上就去帮忙。

然而当他拔下通讯器刚要联络Steve，频道里传出一个不认识的声音。

 

“……神盾母舰呼叫！主系统遭到攻击！”

信号显得不太好，Bucky皱起眉头，开错频道了？

“追踪来源，同时展开六级防火墙阻止入侵。”——Fury。

“来源……下方的敌方舰艇——不行！防火墙启动程序被修改！”——不认识。

“是Zola，他要夺舰？”——女性。

Bucky心里也有同样的疑问：夺舰？但是舰艇上都是神盾的人啊？

上方Zola还在一刻不停地入侵：“自载武器断电！“

“启动备用电源。”——Fury。

“他要夺舰……还是想击落母舰自己逃？”——女性。

“以现在母舰的外围防御Zola未必能短时间攻破。立刻手动关闭主系统电源控制程序。”——Fury。

通讯器里传来的声音有些杂乱，都是操控员大声报错的声音，Bucky仔细分辨内容：Zola是慌不择路想摆脱母舰又准备要跑了吗？

“电源控制被改写！失败……入侵安保科数据库……阻止失败！8位……16位……32……内置准入密码被修改！紧急出口封死，全舰封闭！”

“物理破坏主机电源。”——女性。

“做不到。主机电源在母舰最坚固的防卫里，现在舰载重武器断电，舰内现有火力来不及。”——Fury。

Zola的进程还在继续：“氧气支持系统封闭！”

“冷却系统开闸……它……它在往舰体里充氮气！”

Zola在九头蛇学的越来越狠了，他想就这么把母舰上的人都困死？

“预计剩余时间。”——Fury声音倒是一直很冷静。

“……还……还有七分钟。”

“好。手动封闭冷却系统所在舱室，然后母舰上的所有人到主控室集合，搜集舰艇上所有逃生设备，调集最近的战机向主舰射击，打出缺口后安排最近的直升机接应。”

“距离最近的战机重武器已经耗空……新母舰的外部防御……再加上战机赶到的时间——等到打出缺口的时候会远远超出七分钟的局长！”

“接命令照做！就算没有氧气也不会立时就死。神盾所有战机驾驶员注意，就算实在赶不上，母舰上的人都送命了你们也不要停止攻击。给我接Coulson。”

“是。”

“Fury局长。”Coulson的声音，他听起来完全不像前一阵子Bucky在STARK大厦看到的那个人。

“Coulson局长，从外部调度战机过来，我需要一架离母舰最近的、一架载有足量重武器的。从现在开始计算，二十分钟后如果这两架飞机还没有炸毁母舰外壳，说明敌人已经完全夺取了母舰，也意味着舰上基本无人生还，”他微微停顿了一下，“我要你从现在起沟通议会，必要时动用协议，从最近的军事基地调用导弹，保证母舰被销毁。”

“——宁可完全炸毁母舰也不能让它夺走她！”

 

Zola一边点燃潜艇反应堆要杀了已经入侵的Steve，一边要困死神盾的人，夺取他们的母舰……现在反应堆这边安全，不过不知道上面的母舰上有多少人，如果因为这个全部牺牲的话就真的是惨剧了。Steve那边没有联络，应该还没脱身……Bucky眯起眼睛看着反应堆的封闭门，他转换频道：“Natasha，把能量反应堆和潜艇结构的资料给我一下。”

“Bucky？你那边出问题了吗？”

“Steve？你么样？我挺顺利的，不过上面神盾要出麻烦了。”

“又是一堆机器人……”频道里传来几声巨响，不过从Steve的声音来看情况还好，那边传来Natasha的声音，然后他所要的资料出现在屏幕上。

Bucky照着潜艇结构图在墙上东敲敲西摸摸，选定了地方，反手抽出蝎式冲锋枪对准墙面连续射击，烟尘四散，耗空了一匣整整二十颗子弹之后，墙面终于破损，他撬开墙板，找到了封闭门的电路。

断掉电路打开封闭门，反应室的墙上横插着柱状的、一排排的反应栓，Bucky再次对照资料：一个柱状栓容纳三个反应单元，抽出全部反应减速剂后，反应单元的能量累积到一定程度会变得非常不稳定，轻微的颤动都会引起爆炸，当量是……

看看这东西的威力，有可能真的可行。Bucky抽出一个柱状栓照着资料仔细比对，牢记各部分的结构，然后拎起它一边往潜水艇顶部走一边打开频道：“Steve，我去上面处理点事。”

“Bucky你去干什么？”Steve的声音有点警觉。

“Zola入侵神盾母舰把Fury他们封死了，全舰人都可能完蛋，我上去把母舰外壳炸开。”他顿了顿，“不用担心，这种事我最擅长了。”

“一定要小心。”

“放心吧，”Bucky笑道，他稍微顿了一下，然后低声说，“最近我越来越想好好活着了，和你一起。”

“我也是。”Steve停了停，那边打斗的声音密集起来，然后又是一声巨响，“把通讯器开着吧，保持联络。”

“好。”

 

Bucky再次改变通话频道：“Fury局长，我是James Barnes，现在正在你们下方的潜水艇里，手里有能马上炸开神盾母舰的东西，让一架直升机带我上去。”

“Barnes？”那边好像稍微静了静，“直升机马上就位。”

 

Bucky爬出潜水艇站在顶部，看到神盾巨大的天空母舰就在潜水艇上方，低空悬浮，她完全笼罩着潜水艇，好像用了什么办法让潜艇无法下潜逃逸。

直升机震耳欲聋的噪音越来越接近。

Bucky登上无人直升机，用机上通讯器和Fury联络，然后把自己的通讯器调到Steve的频道。

直升机很快与母舰的高度平行，Bucky取出一个反应单元，找好位置之后迅速抽出所有的反应减速剂，然后让直升机远远地避开。

他的眼睛紧紧地盯着母舰上的那一点。然后只听轰一声巨响，爆炸产生的碎片直落下海，直升机仿佛都被震波吹离了航线——坚不可摧的母舰终于被破开一个口子。

完成了。Bucky松了一口气。正好这时候通讯器里传来Steve的声音：“我这边处理好了，正在撤离，Bucky？”

Bucky笑道：“我这边也差不多成功了。”他注视着神盾的人从破口中迅速撤出，长长的缆绳组成逃生通道引导他们滑落到海面，有人看到他的直升机朝着这边挥手，Bucky见状又露出笑容。

Bucky想了想让直升机接近出口，看到Fury在舰体外部站着，主控室里只剩下几个人正在撤离，房间里的所有屏幕都亮着。

 

“你不撤退？”

Fury看了看他，最终只是说：“不着急，这又不是我第一次看着她们陨落。”

 

这时候主控室里的大屏幕一下自动调到最亮，Zola青蛙一样的脸出现在屏幕上。

Zola终于完全占领了母舰。

 

“你！”他尖叫道。

“Zola，真遗憾我们又见面了。”Bucky平静道，“新家怎么样？可惜马上又要被炸了。”说着他把一个反应单元扔给Fury，Fury仿照他的样子抽出了反应减速剂。

Zola那张脸挤满了屏幕，看起来完全歇斯底里了。

“为什么不让我活着！？你们！”然后他露出狰狞的笑容，声音越来越大，“就算我要死，也要拉着你陪葬！”

你现在能办到？Bucky微微皱起眉头，结果马上就用余光看到下方的潜水艇顶部一下翻开，大量炮筒露出来对准了Bucky的直升机！

他妈的！

Buck情急之下侧扑进神盾母舰里，直升机就在他身后被炸成一团火球！火球呻吟着坠向海面，接触到海水发出呲地一声，冒着黑烟变成了海上漂浮的小火堆。

Bucky反应够快避过了大部分，但腿部还是受了伤。

爆炸的烟尘和残骸碎块落到母舰主控室地板上噼啪作响，汽油燃烧和硫磺味涌进呼吸道，呛得人想把肺都咳出来。Bucky侧过头，发现Fury也被直升机爆炸的冲击波拍到了母舰的地板上。他们两个都听到潜水艇在下方朝着母舰开火，控制室的地板在脚下震动，整个舰体微微摇晃。

Bucky苦笑着看着手上的反应单元：他手上的这个刚刚被抽出了大量的减速剂，而抽出来的减速剂留在直升机上被炸毁了——反应堆不再稳定，也许下一刻就会爆炸，而母舰底下就是个火药桶正在拼命开火。

也就是说，要不就留在母舰上被反应堆炸死，要不就跳舰——九成也会被打死。

 

Bucky咬紧嘴唇，Zola还在歇斯底里地叫嚷着什么，被Bucky随手一枪打穿屏幕，然后他的脸又阴魂不散出现在其他的光屏上。Bucky不再理他，只问Fury：“舰艇上没有其他能用的飞机了？”

Fury的表情很平静，他摇摇头。

Bucky皱紧眉头，手指在蝎式冲锋枪上快速敲击，刚刚死里逃生，现在又重入险境，肾上腺素和热血几乎把他的大脑冲得一片空白，然后他看到Fury走到一堆乱七八糟的物品前。

“防弹衣……你要裹着它们跳舰？”

“目前能想到的唯一可行办法。”

可行？想用这个挡住下面Zola的炮筒绝对是做梦，顶多只能把死亡变成重伤，更不用说下面就是海，入水前重伤调整不好姿势，不说Fury这种普通人，就算是强化过的身体也会被水面拍的筋断骨裂。

Bucky勾起唇角：但总要试试，总比等死强。

“你挺冷静的。”他一边往身上穿防弹衣一边说。

“每次随队出外勤，我都做好了尸骨无还的准备。”

Bucky笑道：“你已经随时准备着死，但我现在特别想活。”

 

就在这时下面又一声巨响。Zola居然把母舰攻破了？！Bucky拖着腿连忙到缺口处张望：只见潜水艇被从内部炸出一个缺口，黑烟直上，火力攻击出现一大片空白。

 

不管是谁干的，真是帮了大忙了……

Bucky刚要松一口气准备下去，一个想法忽然攫住了他的心脏：在直升机炸毁之前，和Steve的通话器是开着的！而Steve刚才还在潜艇里！

怎么会这么巧合？我被潜艇的火力拦住下不去，下一刻潜艇就被炸了？

该不会是他听到了就把潜艇……这么强烈的爆炸，潜艇钢壳都被炸得大开！

Steve！！

Bucky脑子瞬间一片空白，眼前发黑，不管不顾就往下跳，落到一半时母舰在他正上方爆炸，冲击波简直把他拍进了水里！

肺里呛进了水，Bucky拼了命地踩水浮上来，鼻腔里都是海水的咸涩味，还带着火药的硫磺气，Bucky焦急地看着洋面上漂浮的废墟。

母舰残骸像火流星一般砸入海面，到处漂浮着冒着焦烟的废墟，死伤人员背朝上随海波沉浮。

他全身都在发冷，耳朵里都是尖鸣，脑子里什么都想不到，完全凭本能，勉力拖着受伤的腿和沉重的左臂游到潜艇缺口处，扒着舰艇缺口四处寻找。

他找到一块带血的蓝色的布料碎片。

Bucky捏着这块布片，心里完全不敢想上面的暗红是谁的血，心里又痛又急，咬紧牙关不死心再次四处搜寻——他完全不能相信Steve可能出了事。

远处出现一点闪光——有什么光洁的东西映着日光，Bucky一下蹬离破损的舰艇，紧攥着布片的手几乎无法划水，但他完全不管，就这么乱七八糟地游过去。

Steve的星盾倒翻着飘在海面上，未上漆的那一侧反射着日光，Bucky扑上去捞住，但是盾旁边没有人。

他手里捏着带血的、Steve的衣服碎片，身边是Steve的盾，除此之外——没有……什么都没有。

刚刚还在通话，还说要在一起……但是你现在在哪？！

他依然用眼睛四处搜寻，但心中已经升起绝望。

火焰、黑烟、硫磺、死亡……

这是真正的地狱。

 

Bucky扶着漂浮的盾力尽喘息，有什么东西落下来砸中了他，那东西又落到盾上发出当一声，把盾砸的一沉。但是他感觉不到痛，只觉得绝望像冰一样包围了他，全身的力气都在离他远去。

上方是血与火的地狱，而他抱着Steve的盾，在这片比地狱还深的刺骨冰冷里沉沦。

 

他双臂交叠，把星盾紧紧压在自己的胸口上。

 

他看到舰艇的残骸砸落水中激起气泡，

他看到红色的血融成血带飘在他眼前，

他看到深蓝的洋面，渐渐远离了他……

 

那金色的——是太阳？

 

一只手牢牢抓住了他。


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：后半章盾冬向肉。

Bucky醒过来，一偏头就看见Steve坐在旁边微笑着看着他，他好像刚从战场上下来，身上的衣服有一大块破损，背上还背着星盾。

“Steve！”Bucky声音发抖，“……你没事！太好了……”

他发现自己还躺在病床上，Steve倾下身抱着他，他身上是火与硝烟的气味，但是Bucky觉得那么温暖，他把脸埋在Steve的颈侧，一边情不自禁地露出笑容，一边觉得自己眼眶发热。

Steve轻轻说：“我这边处理好了，正在撤离，Bucky？”

这是Steve在通讯器里对他说的最后一句话，Bucky还没反应过来，Steve整个人就在他的双臂间被炸成了一蓬血沫！

热血喷溅到他的脸上。

 

Bucky惊喘一声睁开眼睛，一下坐起身，他的胸口剧烈起伏，耳朵里都是回音。他环视四周，发现自己果然在病房里——Steve躺在他旁边的病床上，闭着眼睛，头上包扎着纱布。Bucky喘息急促，想伸手拔掉连在自己胳膊上的点滴管线——结果这时候才发现自己的左臂已经被人卸除。他用牙咬下点滴针头，床头的点滴机发出急促的警报声。失去了左臂让他不太好保持平衡，他单手撑住床挣扎着想下来。

病房门一下被打开，女护士脚步匆匆跑进来拦住他：“先生别乱动，您的身体还没好呢！”

“他怎么了？他还好吗？”Bucky很急切。

“他恢复的很好——这又不是重症监护室只是普通病房。”

“……他为什么醒不过来？”刚才弄出的声音应该已经不小了，Steve还在昏迷吗？

“他用不了普通麻药，我们给他用了你们的人提供的药，药效应该还没过。”护士看上去有点无奈，她转头翻了翻挂在Bucky床头的病例，叹了口气，“说实在的我觉得您应该担心一下自己，就这么不管不顾的乱动，他的伤相比你的还轻点呢。现在快点躺好——否则我就再去要一管那种强力麻醉剂。”

这位护士已经中年，她对Bucky说的话就好像母亲在教训小孩子。

 

Bucky被护士轻轻按回病床上，护士给他重新接好点滴，Bucky侧过头看着Steve。

Steve就在这时睁开了眼睛。

Bucky情不自禁的露出笑容，然后他看到Steve朝他这边偏过头，看到他也笑了，动了动干涸的嘴唇。

Bucky知道那是他在无声地叫自己的名字。

“哦你看他不是醒了？放心吧……”Bucky模模糊糊地听到护士在说话。他从试验台上挣脱下来、经历一场大战、几次生死，体力实在是透支了，现在他心里一放松，困倦就势不可挡地笼住了他，他一面勾着唇角，一面眼皮发黏。

然后他深深地坠入黑甜。

 

再次醒来的时候不知道过了多长时间，床边右侧的椅子上坐了一个人——Steve。

他的额角依然包着纱布，左手也被包扎起来，其他地方被病号服遮起来了看不到。他守在Bucky床边，睡着了。

Bucky小心地轻轻坐起来，偏着头看了他一会儿，Steve睡得人事不知，脑袋向后枕着椅背，长长的睫毛阖着。

Bucky看着他这样子露出微笑：哦Steve这太傻了，这么困就快去床上睡啊。

他的目光停留在Steve身上，然后注意到他的左手下压着一本书。

Bucky放轻动作往前坐了坐，凑近了去看。

他倒着辨认字迹，是西班牙文，他看完那一页简直要笑出声，心里想：Steve你真是个艺术家。

 

“嘿。”这时有人在他耳边轻轻地说，带着笑意。

Bucky嘴角勾起笑容——他简直觉得自己醒过来之后已经笑得太多了，他轻声回应：“嘿。”

 

Steve凝视着他，他的蓝眼睛像海一样温柔。

真是恰当的比喻，Bucky在回望着他的时候心想：尤其是我之前还差点沉到海里溺毙的情况下。

 

他们就这么四目相对，Bucky开始觉得他们之间的距离有点太远了。

Steve好像也是这样想的，他放下书站起身，把Bucky的病床调到适宜靠坐的位置并垫上枕头，然后仔细地把Bucky的输液管整理好移到一边。Bucky移动身体给他腾位置，Steve半边身体坐到床上，手臂伸过来搂着他。

Bucky的左臂依然不知道去哪了，他只能用右臂搂着Steve的脖颈，Steve身上没有梦里那种火与硝烟的气息，只有医院消毒液和Steve自己温暖的味道。Bucky收紧手臂，有点苦恼地说：“就一只手真不方便。”

Steve的头在他的颈侧蹭动，弄的他有点痒，Steve的鼻尖嘴唇埋在他耳后有点模模糊糊地说：“不用担心……会修好的。”

Bucky小声说：“不是说这个。”

他的耳后的皮肤感觉到Steve笑起来勾动的气流——这让他肌肤战栗：“我知道，我抱着你呢。”

Bucky听到这句话……哦天啊他今天绝对笑得太多了。两人这么靠着，过了一会Bucky说：“你没事吗？”

他感觉Steve在亲吻他的头发：“当然。”然后他说，“你也没事的。”

他嗯一声耸耸肩：“当然，我没感觉自己有什么问题。”过了一会儿他又说，“你炸了Zola的潜艇？”

Steve嗯了一声。

Bucky低声说：“下次别这样了，真的，太可怕。”

Steve手臂紧了紧：“我听到通讯器里Zola发狂……”他停住话头不再说了，Bucky微微偏过头想看看他，正好Steve凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇，Steve的唇又软又暖。开始时只是浅浅的、温柔的、克制的吻——这也算是一种甜蜜的苦恼了，他们现在还什么都不能做——结果发展到后面终于都情不自禁，变成互相吮吻唇瓣，Bucky拍拍他的背，Steve会意。两人呼吸都有点急促，Steve身体翻过来面对他，单膝跪在床面上把他压靠在枕头上和他接吻。

 

嘴唇略微分开，Bucky的右手依然插在Steve后脑的头发里缓缓按揉，Steve一只手托着Bucky的断臂，大拇指在断臂皮肤上无意识似的缓缓摩挲，动作轻柔而充满爱意，那触感简直顺着左肢攥住了心脏，让Bucky快要发疯。他们都舍不得离开，额头相抵，两个人的鼻梁贴在一起依恋地互相磨蹭，Bucky忽然笑道：“好久都没跟人接吻过了吧Steve？”

Steve一下笑出来，把手放到他的心口上，Bucky感觉自己的心跳被他闷在手心里——他心想：哦行了，不用你指出来我都知道自己是什么状态——然后Steve移开嘴唇抬起身体看了看床头，又迅速凑过来咬了一下Bucky的鼻尖：“你喜欢这个。”

“嗯？”Bucky仰头追着吻他的嘴角和下巴。

Steve一边被他亲着一边断断续续笑道：“主治医师看到你现在的血压……绝对会……给你开降压药。”

Bucky笑出了声，他离开Steve吞咽了一下，然后探出舌尖舔舐嘴唇，坦诚评价道：“对，水平一般，可感觉真是不错。”

Steve盯着他不再说话，一下凑近了几乎叼住他的舌尖亲进来。

 

*****

 

“家里的客厅还没收拾完呢。”Steve心不在焉地说。

典型的没话找话。说完他心想。

“是啊，墙还得重新刷。”Bucky心神不属地和他一起继续这种无聊的对话。

“还有玻璃窗、阳台门……床也要换成双人的……”Steve没注意就把自己在医院里不断在想的事说出来了。

 

哦不。  
床——真他妈是现在这种状况下最致命的关键字。

 

他的话音戛然而止，同时感觉到Bucky在他旁边坐直了身体。

他们快速对望了一眼，在碰到对方的目光之后都像被针扎了似的迅速调转目光。

 

好不容易维持的气氛迅速改变，空气都颤抖着粘稠了，简直成了令人窒息的胶状。

 

他们在地铁上，坐得离对方稍微有一点距离，Steve把双手紧紧相握，又侧头去看Bucky，发现他坐的挺直，双手攥紧放在膝盖上，Steve目光一路上移，看到他的喉结间或上下滑动，他的嘴唇……

 

嘴唇。  
Bucky的嘴唇。

 

Steve面无表情地转过头，自己口中唾液正在极速分泌，他第一次觉得回家的路程简直长的快要了他的命。

 

进楼。上楼梯。楼梯不宽，但两人之间始终隔着一拳的距离，不看对方、也不相碰。他们拐进走廊——哦天啊房东太太从国外回来了，老人家慈祥又热情：“下午好，Barnes先生身体不舒服？脸有点红好像是发烧。”

Steve不想说Bucky身体不好这种话，只笑了笑打个招呼。

倒是Bucky在他身侧毫不犹豫：“对，稍微有点难受。”

Steve觉得他的声音简直是从嗓子眼里挤出来的，估计房东太太也听出来了，她同情地望着他：“那好好休息，早日康复。”

他们朝这位慈祥善良的老人挥挥手，走向住所门前，脚步凌乱又急促。

 

开门的时候Steve把钥匙插错了方向，Bucky好像在一边等的不耐烦，他的右手一下覆在他手上一通乱扭不知道是要用钥匙开门还是要把门直接撞开，他灼热的鼻息呼在Steve的颈侧，烫的Steve咬紧了牙。门不知道怎么被打开了，Bucky在后面简直将Steve一把推了进去，然后咣一声撞上门反身把他紧压到门上，手臂用力圈住他的头颈心急火燎地吻上来。Steve双臂收紧环抱，隔着衣服在Bucky的腰背、颈后用力揉捏。

 

从Bucky醒过来的那一刻起，在医院的这些天里，两个人的情欲已经渐渐淤积到了可怕的程度。

 

唇瓣厮磨，舌尖相互推挤、交缠，着急时甚至带了轻轻的啃咬，鼻端都是对方急促的呼吸。Steve感觉到Bucky的手一路揉上他的后背——天啊这感觉——他禁不住从喉咙里溢出发闷的呻吟，Bucky听到之后动作马上更加急迫起来，手指一路摸到他T恤的后领口，左臂低声一响，双手用力，一下就把Steve的衣服从后面全撕裂。Steve听到布料被撕毁的声音，觉得自己被激得简直快疯了，他双手顺着Bucky的腰臀摸到他衣服下部的边缘，双臂绷紧依样把Bucky的衣服也扯烂。

 

他们的嘴唇胡乱亲吻着对方的喉结、下巴，手臂稍微松开把对方身上破烂的上衣完全撕扯下来。

终于肉体相贴。

光裸肌肤相互磨蹭的触感让Steve头皮发麻，Bucky直接哼出声，又一下把Steve顶到门上去吮吻他的喉结，他一手掌心在Steve的腰眼按揉，用力得让Steve觉得微微发痛，但又爽的发酸，另一手伸向他的裤腰带，皮带扣被解开的清脆声响仿佛是进一步打开什么闸门的开关，让Steve嘴唇空着觉得空虚得难受，他一把捧起Bucky的头又去和他深吻，手使劲压着Bucky的后腰，胯部一下下往前顶，和他的下体又缓又用力地磨蹭。

两个人都硬的不行，胯下撑起一大块，那个部位蹭到一起感觉到对方的状态，简直是火上浇油。

他们都乱七八糟——然而糟糕的是，缠吻得再怎么深再怎么用力，舌根都酸了，依旧感觉完全没法满足。

 

Bucky气喘吁吁地从牙缝里挤出几个字：“去……洗澡！”

Steve一声不吭，双手揉着他光裸的腰，在上面留下红印。两个人上面连在一起，推推挤挤，一边跌撞一边含吮着对方的嘴唇，双手黏在对方裸露的肉体上用力抚摸——后颈、前胸、腰臀、腿根，碰到布料遮掩就直接撕扯障碍物，忙乱中裤子被蹂躏得不像样，扯下来胡乱扔在地上。

他们都不知道这种状态怎么到的淋浴间，喷头的水哗一下淋下来，两个人把对方的内裤扯下来扔到一边。

情欲累积爆发的最直接表征终于暴露出来。

阴茎蹭在一起，又滑又热，Bucky一下呻吟出声，Steve的心跳又快了一层。Bucky把胯骨向前送，右手把两根性器并贴在一起。阴茎皮肤敏感，Steve直接用性器感受到了Bucky的激烈情动，那感觉让Steve喉间滚动，他环在Bucky腰后的手一用力，把他按在自己胸前紧紧相贴。  
下面贴近的性器一下滑开了。

他好像听到Bucky从喉间笑了一声，便把手臂稍微松开，Bucky移动胯骨调整位置，想把两人的性器用右手重新握在一起——握不住，Steve一边吻他一边腾出一只手和他一起握好。

性器的手感热乎乎的饱满又切实，Steve喘息着把Bucky推挤到浴室墙上，他的手碰到对方阴茎的时候，Bucky在喷头的水声中低喘着抖了一下，然后急迫地埋过头来吮吻Steve的颈侧，嘴唇又湿又烫，他手下微微收紧，开始从根部向龟头撸动。  
Bucky借着被稀释的前液润湿，仔细地圈着他上下滑动，时不时故意用手上的枪茧去按摩他阴茎上的青筋，

这是Bucky。Bucky正在给他手淫。

这认知、这感觉顺着脊柱直劈向脑髓，冲撞得Steve指尖发麻，Steve另一只手伸下去直接捏了自己性器根部一下——刚才险些就射了。他仰起头急迫喘息，水流淋到他的脸上。然后他的手也开始移动，跟着Bucky的动作：从根部起套弄，到顶部的时候顺着形状稍微收紧，掌心旋转摩擦龟头，手指轻轻按摩龟头下部的凹陷和茎身青筋。

前液泌出来，两根阴茎挨在一起又硬又滑又热。  
Bucky从鼻腔深处哼出鼻音，咬紧下唇，胯部控制不住一样顶弄起来，Steve又靠近些，阴茎拢在一起相互摩擦让快意又多了一层。Steve忍不住露出微笑，一面用舌头顶开他的嘴唇一面相对着顶弄，他们手下速度加快，喘息和呻吟声被水浇的湿淋淋地连在一起。

高潮来得迅猛又激烈，Steve眼前都泛起了小黑斑，喷射之后的余韵顺着脊柱麻酥酥地脉脉跃动。

“射的有点快。”水声也掩不住Bucky说话时的鼻音，射完之后他热乎乎的身体挨过来，把脸埋在Steve颈窝里不停地厮磨，Steve感觉到他的手不老实地把精液抹到他们相贴的胯部上。

“已经不错了，”Steve紧抱着他的后背，手指顺着他的脊椎按揉，同时感觉到他的下体不断磨蹭着自己的——已经射过一次，两个人的性器依旧半硬着，他低声笑道：“我还以为你一碰我我就会射呢。”

Bucky一下笑出声，抬起脸扳过他的头又和他接吻。

“唔……凉的。”嘴唇暂时离开的间隙他小声说。

 

喷头的水一直是凉的。

 

“……无所谓……”Steve追过来和他亲吻，声音模模糊糊。

性器在发泄完第一次之后依然半硬，发热发胀，方才无法纾解的焦躁稍微缓解，但觉得还是不够。上方的凉水劈头盖脸淋下来，显得怀中人越发温暖，肌体柔韧饱满的触感让人心脏都颤抖了。  
干脆一直黏在一起吧。

“完了。”Bucky离开他的嘴唇，下身顶了Steve一下，笑道，“‘早日康复’——我康复不了了，你觉不觉得——？”

“什么？”Steve的手简直像黏在了Bucky的身上。

Bucky抬手用手掌去揉Steve的前胸，他的左手有点凉，但是力道让Steve觉得特别舒服，他忍不住捏了一下Bucky的腰侧，也去揉弄他乳尖。

Bucky嗯了一声坦荡地用前胸去挨蹭他的手掌，然后喘息着微微皱眉道：“挺舒服……但这还是解决不了问题啊？”

他的灰蓝眼睛在水幕中显得湿漉漉的，嘴唇被亲吻的红润微涨，眉心微微折在一起——70年前社会风气比现在保守，但是Bucky一直是两人之间较早在这种事情上开窍的那个，他从前知道怎么纾解自己的欲望，但是现在跟Steve在一起，这个问题居然有点解决不了了。

Steve看着他的样子简直控制不住自己弯起的唇角：“我也觉得不够。”

Bucky低头看看他们两个的状态，随手拿起旁边的浴液挤出一大堆往两个人身上胡乱抹：“男人之间这种事应该远远不止这样。”

“没事，我知道。”

 

第一次射过之后情欲稍微变得温吞，尚未发泄出来的欲望暖热地聚集，却被射过之后的不应期堵在下腹，只好在每一次身体相触间再次一浪浪地缓缓涨潮。Bucky面对面趴在Steve身上，双腿分开，用鼻子轻轻蹭着Steve的手背手腕。家里没有润滑剂，Steve就把Bucky的枪油翻出来倒在手上，结果Bucky鼻尖轻触、呼吸灼热喷在他手背，他一下子没拿好倒了太多滴到自己身上，Bucky见了一面笑，一面用手把它们抹在他饱满的胸前。Steve一手捞过他的后脑吮吸他的嘴唇，一手伸下去抚摸他的臀缝，涂了油的手指在入口处揉了几下按进去。Bucky稍稍僵住，一边微皱着眉感觉他的手指在后穴里缓慢扩张，一边问：“真是……印象深刻……你怎么知道的？”

“遇上过彩虹游行，有人发东西，就看了……”说完Steve就又忍不住去吻他。

 

那个时候他刚刚醒过来，在失眠的黑夜里回忆那些过去，觉得自己明白了Bucky当初的意思，可是Bucky已经不在。  
那个时候他站在路边看着游行花车过去，同性情侣们聚在一起狂欢，然后他拿着他们塞给自己的东西，一个人回家。

 

而现在他和Bucky一起躺在家中的床垫子上，这就好像一场美梦——但比最甜蜜的梦还令人心醉沉沦——Bucky是真实的、健康的，他的重量密密实实地压在自己身上，他们温暖光裸的肌肤互相摩擦挨蹭，唇舌辗转相接。他含着Bucky的舌头细细吮吸，感觉自己的脸有点发热，模糊地说：“……然后上面有词不明白，就查了一下……”

“哦Steve……”Bucky从喉间低声笑出来，Steve的手指还在他体内探索，他一边笑一边轻轻喘息，手伸过来揉捏Steve的后颈和脸颊，“太认真了……简直……太可爱了……”

“闭嘴……”Steve轻声说，Bucky后面还是只能进去一根手指，但是Steve一想到自己已经摸到了他的体内就控制不住地又开始硬起来。

“不过你居然会看他们的宣传册……”Bucky稍微撑起身子看着他的眼睛，Steve几不可查地点点头，Bucky看见他点头好像就明白了，立马更加动情。他趴在他身上，膝盖分开撑在在Steve大腿旁边，稍微抬起上身捧着他的脸和他又柔又腻地亲吻，胯部缓缓蹭动，在间歇间喘气道：“……快点吧……你这尺寸要进去…… 啊……！”

“这里？”Steve手指肚揉弄刺激着那个地方，他把按揉Bucky腰臀的另一只手也放低，帮忙放松着他的穴口，同时那只手又加了一根手指进去。

Bucky颧骨微红，阴茎流出前液把龟头润滑得湿亮，性器翘起顶着Steve的腹肌，他开始忍不住撸动自己的茎身，Steve把他的手握住：“射了可惜，抱着我。”Bucky闻声捏住他的肩膀，身体依然控制不住地在Steve身上蹭动，Steve的手指只好追着按揉他体内。Bucky的脖颈都快红了：“操……”他低低喘气，“我以后都不能用枪油了……闻到味绝对会硬……”

“那以后我给你保养枪……”

“……你不会硬？”

“肯定会……”Steve一边把两根手指微微张开帮助Bucky扩张，他自己也已经开始涨得发痛，他吮着Bucky的脖颈，声音含糊，“……那就硬着给你擦……我愿意。”

Bucky直接啊一下呻吟出声：“……你别说了……闭嘴……”

“差不多了。”Steve下面又热又胀痛，他拍拍他的臀部，“来转过身。”

“正面上，看着你。”

 

Steve抱着Bucky一翻，交换位置，整个人笼在Bucky上方，把阴茎用枪油充分润滑然后扶着它要进入，然而两次都滑出去了，Bucky自己把大腿打得大开，搭在Steve的肩膀上——他一向坦诚，不过这个动作依旧让他有点脸红——他的阴茎高高翘着，一手伸下去握住Steve的手引着他进去。龟头进去一半Bucky就微微皱起眉头，然而他的手一直牵引着Steve的阴茎往里插。

“没事……”他喘息道，“直接进来……”

Steve吸一口气压了进去，Bucky后穴的褶皱被完全撑平，肠道内部箍得他阴茎发痛，但是他进去了，他插在Bucky体内——这个认知让他更硬了。

Bucky在他身下胸口微微起伏，Steve停在他的身体里没有动——Bucky看上去脸有点白，他忍了忍，一只手握上Bucky的微微软下来的阴茎给他手淫，另一只手伸到后面按揉Bucky的尾椎骨，嘴唇绵密地亲吻他的眼睛、鼻尖、嘴角。

Bucky松口气：“没事……来啊……”

Steve慢慢把阴茎抽出，看着Bucky在他身下微微闭上眼睛咬紧嘴唇，便腾出手捧着Bucky的侧脸，大拇指轻轻按在他的下唇上，Bucky松开嘴唇咬住他的手指，又往里含了含，舌头时不时舔在他的拇指肚上。

他的舌头又软又湿又暖，这个动作满是爱意和下流的暗示。Steve喉间发出压抑的呻吟，他感觉自己胯下硬邦邦地在Bucky湿热的肠道包裹下微微跳动，Bucky的内部又热又紧地吮着他。他咬紧牙保持缓慢的速度抽插，把头埋在Bucky肩上，用唇舌去舔吮润湿他左肩的伤疤和金属。Bucky抽了一口气，后穴连连收紧，Steve实在忍不了了，喘着气把手从Bucky的阴茎上拿开撑到在床垫子上，手背青筋暴起，用力得都能把垫子抓出洞。

“感觉……怎么样？痛么？”

“不痛了……有点胀……”Bucky的鼻音更重了，他把手探下去急切地抚摸揉弄Steve的阴囊和未完全进去的部分，另一只手扶着自己的性器，头颈向后拱起在床单上蹭动，声音都热得软了：“……你进来了……Steve……”

Steve再也控制不住，刚才他的阴茎在Bucky那里反复缓慢地抽插磨动，Bucky的后穴已经差不多被操开，Steve的阴茎分泌了不少前液在Bucky的肠道里，合着枪油一起把他里面弄得又紧又滑。他稍微加快速度，性器深深埋在Bucky体内——几乎把阴囊都贴在他的臀缝两侧，稍微抽出一点再进入，两人的相连处开始发出轻微的肉体撞击声，他一边喘着气、一边把头探过来啄吻Bucky的下巴和喉结：“我在你里面……不能更近……”

Bucky揉弄他的后颈，手插在他的金发里，双腿在抽插中没放好从Steve的肩上滑落下来，Steve感觉自己的阴茎滑出来一点，就用力一顶又插进去，Bucky被这一下弄得又喘又笑，他灰蓝的眼睛漾着水，半睁着看着Steve，声音被Steve和他自己的喘息呻吟撞得零零碎碎：“对就、这样……快、一……点……”

Steve五指张开一把捧住他的脸，Bucky的舌头卷进来和他深吻，他胯下放开了顶动，啪啪的肉体相击声变大，床垫弹簧开始发出吱吱呀呀的声音。Bucky深深陷在垫子里被按着用力抽插，他的手臂环抱着Steve的腰背拉近了用力抚摸，唇舌被Steve占着，只能在喉间哼出声音，阴茎又一次高高翘起，头部分泌的透明液体流到了阴囊沾湿耻毛，龟头摩擦在Steve腹肌上画出水痕。

Steve抽顶了一会，吸口气把手伸下去又用力捏了一下自己的阴茎根部，换了一种方式：他开始把阴茎抽出更多，然后用力顶进去，龟头一出一入间磨碾过刚才他找到的那个位置。

Bucky整个人都抖了，他灼热的肠道痉挛着收紧，腰背弹了一下手脚颤抖着迅速缠上来环紧，每次在Steve顶入的时候都哼哼出声。

“舒服？”

Bucky被顶的一个音节一个音节往外蹦：“舒、服……”

“Buck……我也舒服，也高兴……Bucky……Buck……”Steve迷恋地亲吻他，顶的他一颤一颤。他当然舒服的不行，他正在跟Bucky做爱，他又舒服又幸福，心里灼热酸软，满的快溢出来，又没有言语可以表达，只好开始叫他名字。他的声音低沉深切，仿佛这么一个简单的单词就是他最深刻的情话。

Bucky仿佛被他这种声音弄的受不了，他被他插得发颤，喉间泄出呜咽，喘得胸腹起伏，胸膛都快红了，他把腿勾住Steve的膝窝一翻一带，两个人的位置立时对调，但下面还插得更深，Bucky被激得啊了一声，上身马上挨挤上来，一只手环抱Steve的头颈凶狠地吻他，一只手伸下去撸动自己的阴茎，他骑在Steve的胯上，Steve的性器深深埋在他的身体里，他喘了一口气，开始一起一落地让Steve的性器操着自己，还自己一下一下收紧内部让Steve的阴茎在自己里面更激烈用力的摩擦。Steve快意得直喘，小腹一阵阵抽动，仰头闭着眼睛追着亲吻他，他双手贴扶着他的腰部，腰胯向上顶动。他们相连的地方一塌糊涂，肉体相撞的声音比刚才更加激烈疯狂，混合着两个人的呻吟喘息，床垫的吱呀声越发明显。

“我快……射了……”Bucky的声音简直黏糊的快听不清，他里面被磨得软滑又灼热，全身肌肉绷紧了微微颤抖。

Steve制住他撸动自己阴茎的手：“马上就好……”

Bucky的喘息越来越急，他几乎哼出声来：“Steve……Steve让我射……”

Steve顶动得越来越深越来越快，手上帮Bucky手淫。Bucky身体绷紧剧烈颤抖了一阵，后穴绞紧，连喘息都屏住了，然后精液射出来几股到Steve的腹肌上。

Steve见Bucky射了就把自己的阴茎抽出来，一只手臂把Bucky抱近，另一只手上加速撸动，最后全身一绷射在Bucky的腿间。

Bucky刚射完，靠在他身上微微喘息：“……怎么自己撸出来？”

Steve缓了一会：“据说射过之后，再插在里面做会不舒服。”

“哦……”Bucky抱着他，过了一会说，“下次让你舒服。”

Steve又去吻他——他们嘴唇都亲肿亲破了，但是还是要吻：“Buck……你刚才就让我舒服得不行。”

 

只正式做了一次，其实还没完全纾解出来，不过人满足得有点慵懒了。两人挤着靠了一会，把自己腿间用湿巾擦干净，垫子上的床单被揉的乱七八糟还弄上了精液，他们懒得处理就把它扔在一边，用毯子铺在床垫上，垫子尺寸对他们两个人来讲稍微有点窄，不过他们不在意，正好双腿交缠着贴着躺下。  
所有危险都已经过去，唯一想要的人就在身边，这种情况实在让人放松。

 

Steve醒过来的时候发现天已经黑了，Bucky正在亲吻自己，Steve露出一个有点迷糊的、刚睡醒的笑，一边回吻他一边用鼻子磨蹭他的面颊：“怎么了？”

Bucky的声音也有点迷糊，也是刚睡醒的样子，但是他说：“……就是想亲了。”

“唔……”Steve弯着嘴角闭上眼睛感受Bucky的舌头慢慢滑进来挑逗舔弄自己的舌根，柔软又甜蜜，情欲不再像几个小时之前那样有如烈焰让人焦躁疯狂，而是像温水一样包围着他，他环上Bucky的后背，一手揉着他的腰一手捏着他的后颈又缓又深地慢慢亲吻。

“你想做吗？”

Bucky在他的唇角亲了一下：“……也没那么着急。”他好像想了想，模模糊糊地说，“反正有时间。”

“嗯……”

身体和身下织物摩擦发出细微的声音，裸露的皮肤相触有种无以言表的甜蜜，他们不自觉地在绵密温柔的亲吻中再次入睡。


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含微量冬盾暗示。

Bucky闭着眼睛，手向旁边摸索，结果发现自己身边已经空了。

厨房里传来煎东西的声音，在卧室里就可以闻得到牛肉的香气。

他睁眼坐起来转动脖子，活动背部肌肉，伸了个懒腰。余光看到床垫子旁边扔着一个速写本，打开着的。

他想了想，把它拿了起来。

 

打开的那页画着自己睡着时的速写：只画到腰部，画上的Bucky趴在垫子上，睫毛微长浓密毫无防备地熟睡，嘴角自然勾起，光裸的肩背上用铅笔零落的阴影表示一些印记。

唔……Bucky一边笑一边抬起胳膊低头看看自己的腰侧：印子挺多，昨天还挺激烈。

 

当然啦，Steve一直都很诚实，画的也很写实。

 

他又往前翻了几页，越看唇边的笑容越大，然后翻了几页停住了。

 

画里的那个人盘腿坐在一个地方，头发扎起来束在脑后，穿着黑色背心，露着机械手臂；他左手的枪已经卸了套筒，右手正拿着一块清洁布，嘴里叼着一根吃完了的冰棒木棍，正瞥向纸外，神情放松而平静。

他看上去只是随意转头看了画家一眼，仿佛下一秒就要再回过头去继续做自己的事情，但这幅画的作者敏锐地抓住了他那个瞬间的表情，忠诚地用画纸留存下来，线条流畅，栩栩如生。

仿佛画家已经将这个人的外貌和表情牢记于心，把描摹这个人的方法也深种在他自己心里——让他挥笔就可成画。

 

Bucky之前从来不知道自己看起来是这样的：画上的他好像有一种力量，让人下意识的就觉得有些危险；但是又隐而不发，表情平和冷静。

——他是冬兵。他也是Bucky。

 

画的右下角写着几行字，西班牙文，Bucky辨认出来，嘴里喃喃出声：“关于你生命的诠释……真实而惊人的存在……”

他想起医院里Steve拿着的书。Bucky露出小小的微笑，自言自语：“Steve，你可真是个艺术家……”他边说边想用指尖去触摸这幅画，但又怕手指把铅笔线条碰花了，于是就离了些微距离若即若离地抚触。

他微笑着注视着Steve的笔迹，心中描摹Steve在纸上的表白，然后低下头在画的空白处轻轻吻了一下；接着他把本子合上放到一边，随便翻出一条裤子套上，赤着脚去找Steve。

 

Steve正背对着厨房门口调酱汁，从后面看，腰背臀曲线生动完美。Bucky轻轻走过去从背后环抱住他，把下巴颏放到他的肩膀上，他听到Steve好像笑了一声，感觉到他把身体微微后仰靠着自己。Bucky便也把重心往前压——两个人就这么懒洋洋地互相支撑着站着。

 

“你知道我最爱你的画了。”他的嘴唇离Steve的耳后有点近，一边说一边漫不经心地看着阳光透过Steve薄薄的耳廓，照出里面微小的血管。

Steve的声音里含着笑意：“你看到了？”

Bucky把下巴枕在他肩膀上磨了磨，就当是点头了：“你把它放在离我那么近的地方，还打开着，怎么能指望我禁得住诱惑？”

Steve把头偏了一下蹭了蹭他的脑袋。Bucky又说：“你什么时候开始读诗了啊，艺术家？”

Steve“嗯？”了一声，然后明白了：“巧合。有人落在咖啡店座位上正好看到了，觉得写得好就回来自己买了一本。”

Bucky笑道：“确实写的好，我也喜欢。”然后他把手从Steve的T恤下摆伸进去，用掌心慢慢抚摸他腹肌的轮廓。

Steve嗯了一声，把头后仰蹭了蹭，笑道：“想做？”

Bucky用嘴唇磨蹭他的颈侧，手臂紧了紧，声音含糊：“……你离我这么近，怎么能指望我禁得住诱惑？”

Steve一手抓住他在腰间的手，手肘顶顶他：“去卧室。”

Bucky笑道：“在厨房不是很有意思？”不过说完他又想了想，觉得自己这算是第一次，还是先来个保守点的，而且床垫子软，Steve也会舒服些。于是他松手让Steve转过来，一边吻他一边扶着他的腰向卧室轻轻推送。

“好吧，这次就算了……”

 

两个人一起摔到床垫子上，弹簧发出吱呀一声。Bucky调整位置趴在Steve身上和他温柔地慢慢亲吻。

“这次可以慢一点。”

Steve笑了：“嗯。”

Bucky皱皱鼻子：“这次换我让你舒服……我已经学会了。”

“好啊。”

 

阳光透过米色窗帘，温暖但并不强烈，把人也烘得有点懒洋洋的。

 

Steve把手放在Bucky颈后轻轻揉捏，Bucky惬意地眯起眼睛，想了想，低头和Steve唇对着唇低声说了一句话。

Steve的眼睛睁大了，然后他抱紧Bucky的腰背微笑起来，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

Bucky贴着他，感觉到他的心脏有力和自己的共同跳动，笑道：“你说怎么样？”

Steve轻吻他的唇角：“不能更好。”然后他吻着Bucky的嘴唇，把自己写在画上的最后一句话说了出来。

嘴唇相抵，柔软温暖的唇瓣在吐字间厮磨，说话间舌尖轻轻相触；那些句子仿佛不是通过耳朵，而是顺着舌头滑到了身体里面，它们融在彼此的血液里流向心脏，在那里扎了根。

 

——我给你关于你生命的诠释，

关于你自己的理论，你真实而惊人的存在。

我给你一个从不盲信之人的忠诚。

 

——我给你我设法保全的、我自己的核心：

不营字造句，不与梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境所触动的核心。

 

我的朋友、兄弟、知己；

 

我的爱人。

 

 

_续点正文完结_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后几句出自博尔赫斯，全文如下：
> 
> “我用什么才能留住你？ 
> 
> 我给你瘦落的街道、绝望的落日、荒郊的月亮。 
> 
> 我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。 
> 
> 我给你我已死去的祖辈，后人们用大理石祭奠的先魂：我父亲的父亲，阵亡于布宜诺斯艾利斯的边境，两颗子弹射穿了他的胸膛，死的时候蓄着胡子，尸体被士兵们用牛皮裹起；我母亲的祖父——那年才二十四岁——在秘鲁率领三百人冲锋，如今都成了消失的马背上的亡魂。 
> 
> 我给你我的书中所能蕴含的一切悟力，以及我生活中所能有的男子气概和幽默。 
> 
> 我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。 
> 
> 我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。 
> 
> 我给你早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。 
> 
> 我给你关于你生命的诠释，关于你自己的理论，你的真实而惊人的存在。 
> 
> 我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。”


	29. 后记

 

正文就这样END了。续点。

 

让我自己来说的话，这篇文起于电影里Bucky面对洗脑和Pierce时露出的那个微笑，终于Bucky那句“我给你我不曾改变的核心”。第一次刷电影，一直看到Bucky的那次挣扎才真正戳中我，想写点东西，不过那阵子盾冬/冬盾文井喷吃的超饱，再加上我一向拖延症，一直到偶然看到那句诗才最终有了这篇文，觉得很符合我印象中的他们——于是这篇文最先定好的就是结尾，只是为了让他们HE。

单纯就是想给他们一个好结局。

这么棒的两个人，都那么勇敢、坚定、正直、温柔……他们绝对都值得最好的结局。

 

这么个CP不HE简直让人都没法再相信世界相信爱情了好吗！（快滚）

 

当然情节上也有一些我自己想写的梗啦：比如Steve把追踪器给Bucky、Bucky用这个跟着Steve、Bucky跟叉骨打一场、Steve从叉骨嘴里知道Bucky的遭遇、Bucky用打架的方式安慰Steve、←打架的时候差点擦枪走火、Steve劝说Bucky那最后一段话、Bucky掀翻左拉大大的实验室、敌军大本营里Stucky亲吻表白、Bucky掉水里Steve捞上来……

（哦另外在CH16队长暴撅叉骨那一段里，有个小彩蛋：灯的状态其实表明的队长的精神状态，一开始打的时候落地灯一直亮着，队长掰叉骨的时候灯是黑的，打完架灯开始亮得断断续续，最后队长忍无可忍要黑化的时候灯完全灭了，然后吧唧过来把最亮的顶灯打开。）

 

再把话题转回来，人家都说英雄气短儿女情长，他们无疑都是英雄，但我这个码字员从一开始就抱着各种私心，于是不求能避免OOC，只希望没有玷污这两个人物——比如写得让我感觉比较危险的：队长在文中极度愤怒+心痛之下两次临近崩溃（时间还距离的超近，队长你辛苦了），吧唧接近恢复之后的低落等等这些片段_(:з」∠)_全文没有特意再延伸其他虐点，对自己的喜欢的人物也下不了重手，不过个人认为这几次是避免不了的所以还是写了，希望没有弱化、黑化他们。

文中枪支弹药的大体伤害值基本按着电影里的来。特地说这个是因为在写的过程中查资料，发现实际中枪弹的杀伤力高到恐怖…导致我刚开始写打斗的时候心中无比那个啥，一边写一边吐自己的槽…但是心想如果真按着这个来简直就别玩了所以就表这么较真KY了吧…然后变成一边写一边把脑袋里那个吐槽脸打死…OTL

这篇文一开始发在LOF和SY，由于LOF上不能发肉，所以蛋白质全在SY上，后来有GN说SY上不去，所以又补在AO3上。萌CP就是为了开心嘛，希望这篇文GN们看的开心（虽然中间有点虐，不过结尾是好的嘛），当然如果你喜欢本篇的话，那我更就高兴啦~XD

 

那么大家江湖再见啦！~


End file.
